Monster
by anchorise
Summary: The first moment they met, they had a special connection. A connection only a hand full of people share; something called Hetalia, the ability to personify a country. Follow their lives as everything gets a hell of a lot deeper. ADOPTED!
1. The Terrible Terror and the Newbie

_**Gil's POV**_

I was warm and happy under my covers. Until _he_ came.

"Wake up."

"Fuck off." I shoved myself further into the covers.

"I've let you sleep for thirty minutes. School's starting in twenty minutes."

"And I should be getting up because…?"

He snorted. "Your record is as bad as it is."

I groaned. "Once again, West, _fuck off_."

I heard my younger brother walk to the other side of my room and open the blinds.

"Hey, what the—" He ripped my covers off, exposing my pale skin got the light. My eyes flashed opened as I glared at him. Everyone always says I look scary when I glare, considering my eyes are red. But my glare never affects Ludwig. Never has, most likely never will.

"Get dressed, _arschloch_," he said.

"Not cool, bringing on the German," I whined and lied back in my bed. "_Verdemmen sie."_

"We could have a German cursing contest after school, Gil. Get up now."

I jumped up and stood very straight. I put my hand to my forehead in mock salute. "Yes, General!"

He rolled his eyes and left me to get dressed. I looked out the window to see people from my school already leaving.

"Ah, fuck it," I hissed and grabbed a black t-shirt. I shoved it on and replaced my sweat pant with worn-out jeans. I pulled a belt on and walked into my bathroom to everything a living being needs to do. I rushed down stairs and pulled on black Converse and grabbed my gray jacket off the hook.

"I'm ready!" I called to Luddy.

He ended up being in the kitchen, eating toast. When I walked in, he handed me a piece which was smothered in butter. "Yummy~!"

I devoured mine like an animal while West looked at me with a weird look. I could've sworn he sweat-dropped. "Sometimes I wonder how I'm the younger one."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, I can have _fun_. You always have a stick up your _arsch_."

"You're just proving my point further, Gilbert."

"Oh, whatever. You take the fun out of everything."

"I can have fun!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow. "Name the last time you smiled."

It was completely silent.

I gestured to him. "My point proven."

He growled and smacked the back of my head as he passed.

"Ow!" I cried and followed him out. I grabbed my backpack and walked outside to him. He was nice enough to wait for me. We walked side-by-side in silence.

"Gilgil! Luddy!" Silence never last forever around here…

"Ah _mist_!" West and I both cried as an over-excited and hyperactive Spaniard crashed into our backs and hugged us from behind.

"Antonio, please, get off," Ludwig muttered.

"Oh, OK!" he jumped off and walked to my other side.

"Huh, you're late, too?" I asked him.

My best friend gave a quick nod. "I slept in late. Last night was crazy."

A smirk formed on my face. "Who?"

He grinned broadly. "I'm not telling you~!"

Ludwig groaned. "Talk about sex when I'm not here, please."

"Oh, 'course, Luddy! I still have to remember there is a child in the room," Antonio teased.

"I'M ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER!" West screamed, sending Toni and I into a fit out laughter.

The rest of the walk was me trying to get the name out of Antonio and Ludwig continuously yelling at me for trying to get the name out of Antonio. Just our normal walk to school.

"How much you wanna bet Francis is already in school?" I asked, changing the subject.

"_Un montón de dinero_," the Spaniard answered. "_El chico es demasiado bueno_."

"Ugh, you know I can barely understand Spanish," I said.

"Yes, I know. That's what makes it funny," chuckled Antonio.

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone loves to see me struggle, huh?"

"It's quite amusing," Ludwig said, randomly popping into the conversation.

"Aw yeah!" Antonio and Ludwig high-fived behind my back. "Ganging up on Gilgil _is _amusing!"

I huffed and speed walked ahead of my brother and so-called best friend. The school soon came into sight and I slowed down my pace.

"The bells about to ring!" West yelled as he ran right past me.

I looked back to see Antonio just walking calmly, like me. We were always late, so we didn't care. Ludwig was _never_ late. And I stress _never_. I took my sweet time climbing up the stairs. Just as I reached the top, the bell rang. I went at an even slower pace, running my finger against the wall as I walked. Antonio had P.E first. I had Biology. Oh, joy to the world. When I finally decided to enter the room, Mr. Greenberg barely glanced at me.

"Decided to finally bless us with your presence, Mr. Beilschmidt?" he asked, probably marking me tardy.

"The awesome me has finally arrived!" I said and threw my hands into the air.

"Sit down, Beilschmidt." He turned back to write on the board. I took this chance to make faces at him. The whole class started giggling. Greenberg turned around and glared at me. I turned around and glared at the class. They all cracked up. As I was walking back to my desk, I noticed a new face staring at me with fascination. She had captivating green eyes and pale brown hair falling inches past her shoulders. She was wearing a green sweat jacket and short jeans. Yeah, I noticed all of this by one look. Our gazes seemed inseparable as I walked passed her desk. Even as I walked by, I turned my head to still look at her. She also turned in her seat to look at me. I sat at the empty table and continued to stare at her. Something just seemed different about her.

"Miss Héderváry, please turn around. I don't want you getting in trouble on your first day."

Much to my disappointment, she turned around. I leaned on my hand and stared at the back of her head. Heh, a newbie, huh? This'll be _fun_.

_**Elizabeta's POV**_

I watched the TV blaze on in front of me. I had woken up early out of anxiousness about my first day attending my new school. I had pulled on the first thing I saw (being a white spaghetti top, a green sweat jacket, and jean shorts) and instantly went to brush my hair. I brushed my teeth and plopped onto the couch to watch whatever shit I'm watching right now. Honestly, I don't even think I was paying attention.

When I glanced at the clock, I sighed and got up. Time to go to school. I grabbed my backpack off the table, checking to see if I had everything. I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked out to the sidewalk. Walking was healthy for you and my school wasn't that far. I noticed other teens walking like me, especially when I got to a stop light. It seemed like everyone walked, except for some lazy ones that drove past us in cars.

The school was right across the street now. For some reason, it just looked intimidating. Like one of those schools that just gives off a creepy feeling. When I got to the main stairwell, I could see this school was intimidating. Just like a regular high school, it was divided into groups. Punks, jocks, nerds, otaku (yeah…I know), everyone. I looked around in confusion. I had no idea where to go. I didn't know where the office was at all. I looked around for someone to possible tell me where to head.

"Uh, hey can you—"

"Could you be kind enough—"

"Please tell me—"

No matter who I tried to ask, they all ignored me. I sighed in defeat and headed to sit next to the stair case. I leaned on my hand and looked around. No one would help me. Welcome to high school.

"Hey, are you OK?"

I looked up to see a girl with short blond hair and an orange headband with bows on the side staring at me.

I gave her a small smile. "Just lost, is all."

Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh! Where do you need to go? Maybe I can help."

"The front office."

"It's this way!" she pulled me up and pulled me along with her. I stumbled a few times, but her grip was firm and held me up. Soon, we were entering a building in the west part of the school. She led me over to a long counter covered in paper with people behind it. She walked right up to counter and let my hand go.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady behind the desk.

"I'm, uh, a new student," I said.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Elizabeta Héderváry."

"What a pretty name!" the girl that led me here exclaimed.

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, my name is Bella," she said with a warm smile.

"Here's your schedule, sweetie," said the lady.

She handed me a piece of paper. I gave a small thanks and walked out with Bella.

"Can I see your schedule?" Bella asked. I gave it to her and she read over it. She smiled. "We've got five classes together and lunch. Guess you'll have to survive without me for two periods."

I let out a little giggle.

"C'mon, we've got some time to kill. I'll show you around."

Bella led me to the front of the school. "You've got Biology first period which will be in building three, room 309, first floor, on your right. Ha ha, sucks for you. I've got Spanish which is over that way," she pointed toward some portables. "After that, we've got Calculus. I'll meet you in front of Biology and take you to Calculus."

I gave her a nod and stared at the building in front of me. It was swarming with teens just talking or trying to get to classes early.

"You'll do fine. You seem like a smart kid," Bella said as she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No prob. See you after Biology, Liz."

I went rigid at the name. No one ever calls me that, not anymore, not after what happened.

"Are you OK with me calling you Liz?" Bella asked.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, it's fine. It's just that no one's called me that in a while."

She let out a sigh of relief and started to walk away. "Bye."

"Bye."

I was just about to make my way over to Biology when Bella stopped me.

"Liz?"

I turned around to face her.

Bella's face was extremely serious. "There's a guy in your class. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Watch out for him, OK? Whatever runs through you mind when you see him, especially if you feel attracted to him, ignore it. He's _extremely_ dangerous. Stay away from him. You don't know half the damage he can cause when implied to." Her face turned cheerful. "Have a nice day!"

Thank you, Bella, for that motivational speech. How could this Gilbert kid be so bad (especially with a name like _Gilbert_)? I pushed that to the back of my mind and made my way to Biology.

_306…307…308…_309!

I walked inside to see a balding man in dress paints and a white undershirt with a black tie on. He also had glasses on the tip of his nose. He was glancing at his book as he wrote stuff out on the board.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm a new student."

He gave me a smile. "Welcome. Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him and he signed it. "Welcome to my class, Elizabeta. I'm Mr. Greenberg. Class will start soon, so why don't you take that seat near the window?"

I nodded in agreement (not like I'm gonna argue with the teacher) and walked over to the table he had pointed to. I set my stuff down and took out my book to read. The warning bell went off and some people got into the classroom moments later. Soon, the class was filled.

"Class, we have a new student." Mr. Greenberg looked at me. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Elizabeta," I said as everyone turned to look at me. I was instantly uncomfortable and looked away in embarrassment.

Mr. Greenberg turned to the attendance. My eyes went wide when we got to the "B's". "Beilschmidt? Is there some sort of miracle that you're here on time?"

The whole class laughed as he continued with the roll call. My hand tightened on the corner of the table. I was anxious to see what Gilbert looked like. I wanted to know why he was so dangerous Bella had to warn me. Even after attendance, Gilbert hadn't shown up. I was starting to doubt I'd get a glimpse of him today when someone opened the door. I looked up to see a guy with silver-gray hair walk up in.

"Decided to finally bless us with your presence, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Mr. Greenberg asked, barely looking at him.

"The awesome me has finally arrived!" he said and threw his hands into the air.

This guy was supposed to be dangerous? He looked more like the class clown…

"Sit down, Beilschmidt."

The teacher turned around and Gilbert started to make faces at him. The whole class giggled as I watched curiously. Mr. Greenberg turned back around and glared at him. Gilbert turned to glare at the class and they cracked up. He walked in my direction, his eyes suddenly focused on me. I felt my gaze based on him, too. As he got closer, I could see his eyes. They were _red_. I was so transfixed on him that I continued to look even as he passed my table. I turned in my seat to look at him as he sat down. He continued to look at me, too. There was something very different about him…

"Miss Héderváry, please turn around. I don't want you getting in trouble on your first day."

I turned around to look at the teacher. Now I knew what Bella meant. One look in the devilish red eyes and I knew this guy was trouble.

**Uh, here are the translations:**

_**Arschloch- (German) Asshole **_

_**Verdemmen sie- (German) Damn you**_

_**Arsch- (German) Ass**_

_**Mist- (German) Crap **_

_**Un montón de dinero. El chico es demasiado bueno - (Spanish) A lot of money. The guy is too good.**_

_**Wow, it's been a while since I've posted fanfiction. But now it is Hetalia, not CATS. I hope to have fun with this!**_

_**-Lurv LadyTeaze**_


	2. The Prussian

_**Gilbert's POV**_

I continued to look at the new girl. All I knew was her last name: Héderváry. She was definitely _not_ normal, not with that strong aura coming off of her. Maybe, just maybe, she was like me. What am I?

_I am a monster_. _A blood lusting monster._

Yeah, I'm a monster. Got a problem with that? Good, 'cause everyone has a dirty secret. I bet you do. Whether it's you kissed a boy/girl who was going out with someone else or caught somebody in the middle of changing, _everyone_ had secrets. Nobody is a good person; we've all committed our amount of sins. My sins just happen to be a lot worse than yours (most likely. I don't know what you crazy people do).

How am I a monster? Easy. It's all because of Hetalia.

_Hetalia_- a mystic power given to babies. It contains the power of a country.

I am Prussia, quite literally. Prussia is an extinct country, making me more of a monster. Y'see, your feelings as a human double when you use Hetalia. Say, if you were mad at someone, using Hetalia would make you furious and you'd take it out on the nearest object, inanimate or living. And, since you become the personification of a country, you want to conquer everything you can get your hands on. Prussia is no longer a country, making this feeling a hell of a lot stronger. When I become "Prussia" I may act playful and just a regular jokester, but deep down I'm containing the urge to conquer everything to regain my land. That is why Hetalia is dangerous.

And I'm starting to speculate that dear Ms. Héderváry is a Hetalia user. I've always been able to tell who contained Hetalia ever since I first changed with Prussia. Ludwig became Germany a little after me. I knew Antonio was Spain and Francis was France ever since we met in third grade. There are a few others around the school, too, but I don't remember them. Oh, there was that girl Francis dated a while back. As I recall, she was Belgium, I think.

I can just feel the power flowing off of them as I passed them. The reason I had continued to stare at this girl was because of the power her body was emitting. The more I stared at her, the more I focused only on her being. The whole class disappeared along with Greenberg's voice. Soon, my vision got blurry and I got insanely hot. I clenched the side of my deck as I panted slightly. My brain was straining to determine what she was. Suddenly, my mind just seemed to explode. My eyes widened as I saw her being turn gray. I looked around to see everyone else was gray as well. No…There is no way in hell Héderváry is regular, not with that power. I shut my eyes and started to pant a little louder. A burning sensation took over my wrist. I opened one eye to glance at my wrist. Aw fuck. The gray cross appeared. Not good. Prussia wanted to come out _now_. I pulled my jacket of the cross in attempt to hide it. I glanced at the clock to see that we had only two minutes left. I started to pack up quietly so when I would be ready to make a run for it.

When the bell rang, I sprinted for the door and ran out, beating the crowd and ignoring Greenberg's calls. I raced for the front doors and raced down the stairs. Everything blurred as I ran. I just ran away from the school. I raced for a little mini forest around the school and burst through. I needed to get as deep as I could. As soon as I couldn't contain the power anymore, I threw my backpack against a tree.

Prussia took over my mind. "Hetalia: Axis Powers!"

My mind went black for a couple second. In those seconds, I was pushed into the recesses of my brain as a look-alike of me in navy walked in front of me.

"Hello, Gilbert. Long time no see." The Prussian smirked at me.

"Do it already," I hissed at him.

His body went transparent as I absorbed him. I let out a painfully cry as we morphed. When I opened my eyes, I was in completely different clothes. I had on a white undershirt with beige slacks. Black boot were pulled over the slack. I was covered in a navy blue coat with a red stripe on each shoulder and black gloves. I had a white sash on. To top it off, I had a black hat with a rose at the end. I had some white thing on my neck, but it had such an un-awesome name I don't care to remember it with a steel cross where the knot to secure the un-awesome object around my neck was. Slung across my body was a musket.

Yes, I looked _very_ badass. This is the monster living inside of me. This is Prussia. A smirk appeared on my lips as I heard quick approaching steps.

I turned to where my backpack was to see the Spaniard appear in full war apparel. He had a red coat buttoned (buttons were gold) up from his waist to his neck. He had white slacks with brown boots covering them up. He had steel shoulder pads with an etched design. He had a white slash like me, but his also circled the waist.

Spain mirrored my smirk. "_Hola_, _Prusia_. Fancy meeting you here."

I walked over to my best bud (human and country wise). I slapped him on the back, the momentum pushing him forward. 

"_Hallo_, _Spanien_. What, am I too awesomely strong for little Spain?" I asked cockily.

He gave me a light glare. "Shut it."

"Suck it," I countered and walked away from him.

Just then, a huge axe materialized in Spain's hands, slung over his shoulder like it weighed the same amount as feather.

"I'm in no mood to fight, Spain. The awesome me just came to let loose some energy."

Spain snorted. "I guess fighting wouldn't be good before going back to school."

"Speaking of school, we should be getting back. We'll say we had to go to the office for something and things got held up," I said.

I willed myself to power down, no matter how strong my lusting for land was. In a flash of white, Prussia was pulled from me and I turned back to my regular self. I was Gilbert again just as Spain was Toni again. I grabbed my backpack and we both raced for the school. I ran for second period which was Calculus. Hooray. I entered the room to get glared at by Ms. Giraldi.

I bowed my head low and quickly found my seat in the second row.

Giraldi glanced at me once again, and then continued with her lesson. "So, as I was saying…"

_Mein Gott_. ! I already know this stuff! Literally. I played with my pencil until Giraldi called on me.

"Gil, can you tell me what the answer to number eight is?"

"Wha…?" I asked, looking up at the board.

Everyone giggled. They thought I was so stupid…

"Five."

Ms. Giraldi nodded in approval with a little smile tugging at her lips. "Good job, Gil."

The whole class was silent. I had never really shown my genius around them, so they instantly think I'm stupid. They don't know that I'm the smartest in the grade. Yes, the _grade_. Crazy, right? Ha, I am _awesome_. The rest of class carried on regularly. When it ended, some people were still looking at me in shock. They're just jealous of my awesomeness. When I got up to leave, I saw I had Héderváry in my class. How lucky is the awesome me? I gathered my stuff up and walked over to her. I noticed she was with someone else.

"_Hello_," I greeted and Héderváry looked at me.

"Uh, hi," she said.

"Liz, ignore him," said the girl.

I realized who she was. "Yo, Bella."

She glared at me. "Hello, Gil."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever." I turned my eyes back to Héderváry. "So your name's Liz, right?"

"Actually, it's Elizabeta."

"What a beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl." Yeah, I was flirting. Suck it.

Liz blushed, making me chuckle. "What do you have next period?"

"Er, History," she said.

"So do I. Can I see your schedule?"

She pulled it out and walked over to her to look over her shoulder. I could see her blush from my position.

I looked it over. I smirked and whispered in her ear, "We have the same schedule."

I visibly saw her shiver and I laughed. I backed off. "See ya in History, Lizzie."

As I walked out, Bella was glaring at me. Just before I left, I heard her say sternly, "Do _not_ fall for him _ever_."

Pfft, Bella dear, I'll make her fall for me, I can promise you that.

_**Elizabeta's POV**_

OK, Gilbert's approach had made me blush like mad. I mean, he was breathing right down my neck!

I rushed to History. Bella wasn't with me in this class. She told me to never fall for Gilbert or else I'd regret it. At lunch I think I'll ask her why. When I entered the classroom and got the teacher to sign my schedule, I remembered Gilbert was in this class.

"HEY LIZ!"

Oh, Jesus Christ. "H-hi, Gilbert."

He jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Hey, what the—?"

He pulled me to the seat in front of his. "YOU CAN SIT HERE!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" I hissed.

"Ms. Héderváry, Mr. Beilschmidt, I would appreciate if you continue your love fest outside," said Mrs. Stobinsky from the front of the room. We both looked over to her to see her grinning at us.

"Not awesome, Mrs. S," Gilbert chuckled.

She laughed. "Well, do I get on the awesome list saying that our next chapter is Prussia?"

Gilbert jumped up. "HELL YEAH!"

"Here he goes screaming again," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

The whole class laughed. Mrs. S smiled at me. "Welcome to my History class, Elizabeta. I hope you like it."

I smiled at her. I already liked her. "I think I will."

Her eyes twinkled just before she turned to the board. "The Holy Roman Empire…"

I didn't need to listen. I already knew all my history. I pulled the dog tag I had put inside my sweat jacket. I ran my hand over the etched lettering: "_Cum Deo pro Patria et Libertate_." It means "With the help of God for Homeland and Freedom." What did this have to do with anything? Well, all I'll say is that it's Hungary's motto. It was given to me awhile ago when something bad happened. My parents had distanced themselves from me ever since the incident. My mom tries to act like everything's normal (usually fails at it) and my dad just completely ignores me. The necklace helps sustain my power. Enough of this creepy stuff.

After History I had lunch. I got up with Gilbert following my every movement.

"I know I just met you, but you are such a _creep_," I said to him.

He stumbled backwards and put his hand up to his heart. "You have pierced my heart with your sharp words, Mien Liebling."

"What language was that?"

He winked. "German."

"You can actually speak German?" I asked.

"It's my native tongue," he said.

Duh, Liz! "Beilschmidt" is not exactly an American name.

"Oh, cool," I said.

"Do you speak another language?" he asked as we walked out.

"Uh, a little Japanese here and there," I answered. "I've always known Hungarian and I don't know why. It just came easily to me."

"That's weird," he commented as he kept pace with me. 

Actually, it wasn't. But I wasn't about to tell him why. "Yeah."

"Liz!" We both stopped to see Bella running for us.

"Hi, Bella," I greeted.

She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away from Gilbert with glare.

"Oh, Liz!" Bella didn't stop pushing me, but I looked over my shoulder.

Gilbert was grinning at me. "You can call me 'Gil'!"

I blushed. "O-OK."

Bella got even more forceful and pushed me to the cafeteria. When we found a table, she shoved me down and sat across from me. "What did I tell you about Gilbert?"

"I'm sorry! He's actually pretty nice," I said.

"No he's not! Don't like him! He'll hurt you!"

"_Bella_, how do you know so much about them?" I asked firmly.

Bella froze. I saw her eyes drift to somewhere behind me. I followed her gaze to see a table with three guys sitting at it. One was a tan guy with emerald eyes and a smile that flashed 1,000 watts. Another was a guy with blue eyes and blond hair at shoulder length. In between them was Gilbert with his red eyes and silver hair. I leaned on my hand as I stared at them. They were a group of mighty fine looking men.

"I used to date the blond one."

I turned to look at Bella. "What?"

"I used to date Francis, he's the blond one," she answered.

I looked back to the trio. The blond one with amazing blue eyes caught my eye. "You dated him?"

She nodded. "Oh God, he was such the romantic. I loved him with all my heart. But I couldn't bear to see the horrors anymore."

"What horrors?" I asked.

I barely caught what she said next. She barely whispered, "Hetalia."

**Look up the translations yourself T.T I give up on them. They confuse me so~! Uh, well chapter two. So, the only way I'll update again is if I get five reviews for this chapter~! Flames, complements, death threats, who cares? JUST GIVE ME FUCKING REVIEWS! **

**Uh, ahem, sorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy. I hope to see you want the next chapter~!**


	3. Change of Mind

_**Elizabeta's POV**_

"H-Hetalia?" I asked.

She nodded. "I think I've said enough."

"No, please continue," I pleaded.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Bella!" I begged.

She sighed in defeat. "OK. Hetalia is some creepy energy given to children when they are born. It contains the power of a certain country. You probably think I'm crazy, right?"

I didn't realize I had pulled out my dog tag and started rubbing it. "No, I believe you. Continue."

She gave me a weird look before continuing. "So, using Hetalia makes you want to conquer, considering you've become the personification of a country. It makes you really…strong in emotion. Francis was France. He always became very touchy when he became France, not like I'm complaining. But it was Antonio, the other guy, and Gilbert that set me off. They both become very murderous." She visibly shivered. "They become ruthless when their enemies appeared. Francis would always shield me from seeing what they did, but I heard it all. Antonio's axe slice them in half, Gilbert's musket sending a bullet right between their eyes…It was too much." I noticed there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I couldn't take it so I told Francis I think we should split. He agreed, but I had _never_ seen him so hurt. Every time I think about it, I feel like I betrayed him." She then growled. "But now, he's always got a girl to squeeze. I don't give a damn about him now. He can rot in Hell for all I care."

I squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry."

She wiped the tears away with her other hand. "It's OK. Why were you so interested?"

I gave her a sweet smile. "No reason, just curious is all."

She laughed. "OK, why don't we eat?"

As we ate, we learned more about each other. I learned she has an older brother named Lars (who she was not on good terms with) and a younger brother named Henri.

"Lars is in twelfth grade. He's promised my family as soon as he's graduated he's going _very_ far away," Bella said.

"Oh, I'm, uh, sorry."

She just laughed it off. "Stop apologizing, it's not your fault. I hate the bastard anyway. And he's also a Hetalia user…"

I nearly spit my food out. "What?"

"He's Netherlands or Holland, whatever you wanna call him."

"Does it, y'know…?"

"Get awkward? No, I just ignore him."

"Oh."

Her family seemed very dysfunctional. A lot like mine.

"Our parents don't know about Lars having Hetalia. We keep many secrets from them."

So do I. I don't trust my parents anymore.

Our conversation ended when the bell rang. We quickly threw our stuff away and headed off to Language Arts.

"Remember what I said?" she asked before we entered the class.

"Don't become attracted to Gil," I said.

"Good girl."

I walked to the teacher and gave her my slip. She signed it and I sat down next Bella. The class started filling up more until the bell rang. The last to enter was the trio. I think Bella called them the Bad Friends Trio. They were talking loudly and laughing as they walked in. The teacher glared at them and they sort of glared back. Gil waved to me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't stop the blush from rushing to my face as I looked away with a glare on my face. Antonio took the desk in front of Bella and Francis took a seat on the other side in the center row. Gil walked past my desk and brushed my shoulder with his hand. I burned up.

"What the hell?" I mouthed to him.

His smirk widened into a grin as he winked at me. I growled lowly at him. He just shrugged and kept on walking to the back of the room.

I sighed and held my head in my hands. I was supposed to not like this guy?

_**Gil's POV**_

Why does Liz suddenly hate me? Just an hour ago we were talking like friends…Bella got to her, didn't she? Fuck you Bella, just fuck you. Just because you had a bad experience with us doesn't mean she will. I really fucking hate her right now.

I stared at the back of Liz's head. I never even got a real chance to talk to her. Language Arts ended quickly and I eavesdropped on Bella and Liz's conversation.

"OK, so this is the last period you have without me," Bella said while pointing at Liz's schedule.

Great, this was an awesome time to show her. We had Spanish next period and the teacher was awesome. He let us party, but when he needed us to do work, we did it because he was such a great teacher.

As they finished their conversation, I swooped in. "Mind if I steal Liz?"

I didn't even wait for the answer as I grabbed Elizabeta's hand and pulled her out. I heard Francis give a wolf whistle. I shot him the bird before rushing out with Elizabeta.

"What the fuck, Gilbert?" she hissed as she tried to pull away.

"What did I tell you about calling me Gilbert?" I asked jokingly. She glared at me and the smile left my face. "Why do you hate me all of the sudden?"

"Bella told me everything."

I froze. "W-what?"

"She told me _everything_ that happened."

"_Das kleine Hure! Sie versprach, sie würde nicht sagen, ein Wort_!" I hissed.

"Huh?" Liz asked.

"_Sie sagte Sie Hetalia nicht whar_?" I growled.

"Gil, I don't understand a word you're saying!"

My eyes widened when I realized I had been talking in German. "I'm sorry I exploded."

She sighed. "Please translate."

I gulped. "It was nothing. Just a German rant."

She narrowed her eyes and snatched her hand back. "Whatever."

She started walking off. I sighed and looked at my hand. I was happy I went off in German. Thank God she couldn't understand me. If Bella didn't tell her about Hetalia, then I wouldn't want to make her curious.

"Hey, you comin' or what?"

I looked up to see an agitated Elizabeta with a light blush on her cheeks. I gave her a goofy grin. "Of course, _meine Prinzessin_."

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hearing some grumbles in protest as I led her to Spanish. It was in one of the portables next to the gym.

"Yo, Mr. Hernandez," I greeted the teacher.

He gave me nod and looked at Liz who was still under my arm. "Who are you?"

"A new student," Liz said as she pulled away from me.

She handed him her schedule and he signed it. "Already going after new students, Gil? I thought that was Francis' style."

"Huh…?" I blushed. "No! I'm just showing her around!"

Mr. Hernandez rolled his eyes. "_Sure_."

I looked at Liz to see she was blushing, too. Mr. Hernandez handed back the paper and Liz instantly hurried away to find a seat. I narrowed my eyes at Hernandez before following her.

"Sorry about the teacher," I apologized.

"Why does every teacher so far think we have a thing going on?" she hissed.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

She just sighed and sat down. I sat next to her. We sat in silence as we waited for the class to fill up.

"Gil!"

I looked up to see the Spaniard run for me. I leaned back in my seat and smirked at him. "Happy to me, Toni?"

He gave me a broad grin. He then bent down and whispered in my ear, "Who's the hottie over there?"

I smacked the back of his head when I realized he was talking about Liz.

"Ow!" Antonio whined.

I looked back to Liz to see her staring at us.

"Liz, this is my friend, Antonio. Antonio, this is Elizabeta Héderváry," I introduced.

"Hi." He smiled at her.

"Hey," she said calmly.

"Are you single?" he asked.

I smacked his head again. "Ignore him, Liz."

She giggled and shook her head. She turned her attention to the front of the room as Antonio sat down. Mr. Hernandez went off in Spanish as I zoned out. I'll just get answers from Antonio later.

Spanish class ended quicker than I thought it would. The rest of the day went by normal with Liz scolding me for my childish antics and Bella yelling at her for even acknowledging me. This would soon become a regular day for the awesome me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending. Shut up.<strong>

**Translations (German ranting time!):**

_**Das kleine Hure! Sie versprach, sie würde nicht sagen, ein Wort!**__**- (German. DUHHH!) That little slut! She promised she wouldn't say a word!**_

_**Sie sagte Sie Hetalia nicht whar?-(German) She told you about Hetalia didn't she?**_

_**Meine Prinzessin- My Princess**_

**I HAD TO TRANSLATE FUCKING GERMAN RANTING! IT'S TOO FUN! But no more translations. It confuses me too much. Screw you, look it up yourself *hides in a corner to sulk*. Confuse yourselves! Get ready for MAJOR fucking headaches, man.**

**Anyway, I LUV your reviews! Damn, a million stories are updated a day! In three hours this story is already on like the third page. I LUV YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH~! Same rules as last time. Five (preferably more than that *winkwink*) reviews and I will deeply consider updating…Haha, just joking. I'll update in two or three days when I get five more reviews for this chapter (more reviews fuel my writing so you get more chapters. It's a win/win situation, no?). And if I don't get enough reviews…I crash and burn and stop writing and move on. We don't want that, do we?**

**Lurv:**

**~LADYteazer~**


	4. And That's How It Should Be

_**Elizabeta's POV**_

"Lizzie, let me walk you home!" Gil called across the room at the end of art class.

Jesus Christ, could he be any louder? "Uh…"

Gil walked over to Bella and I with an (adorable) puppy dog face. Pfft, Gilbert, a big badass around here, with a cute puppy dog face…Must be the fumes in the art room messing with my brain. Gil unexpectedly grabbed my hand and brought it to his chest. I burned up instantly.

"I've got that covered," Bella said as she snatched my hand away.

"…Huh?" I said.

"Someone's a little jealous~!" taunted Gil. "Jealous that the new girl likes me more than you?"

"What? When did I say that?" I hissed as I jumped for him. I clenched my hands into the cloth of his jacket.

He just smirked. "There must be a reason why you can't keep your hands off of me."

I blushed and shoved him away forcefully. Or at least, _tried_. He's _really_ strong.

"I don't appreciate being called 'the new girl', Gilbert." I glared at him. "I have a name."

"Yeah, I don't like being called 'Gilbert' by hot girls," he said back. "I'll call you Liz again when you stop calling me Gilbert."

"Fi—Wait, did you just imply what I thought you did?" I asked in utter shock. Did he just call me hot?

Gil put his hand up to his mouth to hide his smile. "Well, byeeee, new girl~!" And he walked out of the classroom.

"Disgusting!" Bella exclaimed and pulled me out. "Please God, save my eyes from that monstrosity!"

"Such a drama queen," I muttered.

As soon as we were on the sidewalk and out of everyone's way, Bella stopped me. "What is it about you?"

"What?" I asked, really confused.

"OK, I'm used to Francis and Antonio flirting like that, but _Gilbert_? He's usually the one to corner you in a dark corner and do stuff _then_, not in the open."

"Wow, he sounds like your ordinary molester," I said as I stifled a giggle.

"It's true! He's never acted so open before!" Bella exclaimed. "It's weird…"

"Probably just teasing the new girl," I said and waved it off. "I gotta get home, Bella. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said, still in thought. She still was when I left her.

I was in no rush to go home. Not like anything waited for me there. I trudged to the front door and opened it up. I flung my backpack on the table and went to the fridge to grab a pudding cup. I sat down at the table and ate _extremely _slowly to savoir every bit. Fifteen minutes went by as I finished my pudding. I put the spoon in the sink and shoved the cup into the trash. I pulled out my homework and spread it on the table. Math was all I needed completed. I got ready to face all the questions when the doorbell rang. I groaned and got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked before opening the door.

"Guess," came the reply. Oh, please no…

I opened it to see that pale, silver haired guy with crimson eyes smirking at me. I noticed he had some leaves on his head.

I gulped. "Please don't tell you've been hiding in the bushes."

"How else was I supposed to find out where you live?" he asked innocently, but there was still a smirk on his face.

"Uh, maybe ask me? Did that ever go through that thick skull of yours?" I asked as I leaned on the door. "You're such a creeper. Are going to come in or what?"

"Nah," he said and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out and I landed in his chest. I had my hands up against his chest as I looked up at him. His smirk turned into a grin as he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Oh, Liz, I didn't know you felt that way. And so quickly, too~! Guess no one can resist the awesome me!"

"Get off of me before I beat you to a pulp with a frying pan!" I hissed, the threat coming randomly.

"Oh? Is that so?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow. "But, Elizabeta _mein lieber_, I see no frying pan in sight. Is there one under the porch?"

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I growled.

"What a potty mouth," Gil said in a scolding matter. "Don't worry; it was nothing offensive, _mein lieber_."

"Stop calling me stuff in a language I don't understand!" I yelled as I banged on his chest.

He just chuckled and let me go. "Hmph. Can we sit on the porch steps? It's nice out. No need to waste a beautiful day."

He sat on the steps and I followed him. We both stared at the empty road for a while until I asked his a question. "Why are you so interested in me?"

He glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella said that you were more of the type to corner poor defenseless girls instead of being so open about it like Francis and Antonio."

He looked away. "Francis, huh? I should introduce you to him…"

"Stop avoiding the subject," I growled. "So?"

He turned to me and just stared. After awhile he said, "You just seem like _very_ interesting person, Elizabeta Héderváry."

"Trust me, I'm not that interesting," I murmured as I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, but you are." I shivered when I heard him whisper in my ear. I looked up to see him centimeters away from my face. He had a huge smirk on and his crimson eyes screamed mischief. His arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer slowly, as if to tease me. Soon, we were so close that our bodies were touching and I had to look up at him. His facial features had not changed at all. He leaned down slowly until our lips were millimeters apart. He seemed to stay there for eternity until he dove in. I closed my eyes, but nothing hit my lips. A sharp pain was sent through my body was he chomped down on my ear.

"Aiyee!" I screamed and jumped away.

I glared at Gil as he rolled around on the porch, laughing.

"I hate you, you cannibal!" I exclaimed.

He stopped laughing and looked up at me. "Cannibal, huh? It's not like I tarred you to shreds, _mein lieber._"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Look it up," he responded simply as he got up. "I'll be here same time tomorrow."

"O-OK." I couldn't seem to deny him. He just said it with such a determined tone I couldn't stop him. "Better not pull that again."

He waved over his shoulder. "No promises, _meine lieber_."

I growled as he walked to the sidewalk. I got up and turned to go inside when he called me back. "Oh, new girl!"

I turned around and glared at him.

An impish smirk was on his face again. "You look really cute when you expect someone to kiss you."

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY YOU CANNIBALISTIC CREEPER!" I screamed at him.

He just laughed as he ran off down the street like the psychopath he is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gil's POV <strong>_

Hehe, messin' with Liz is a lot more fun than I thought…

Anyway, after I made my awesome exit by laughing like a maniac and running away at the same time, I went home.

"West, I'm home!" I yelled. "Again!"

He walked out from the kitchen. "Where did you go, _bruder_?"

"Oh, just to visit a friend~!" I sang as I sat on the couch.

"I won't being getting a call from the police, will I?" Ludwig asked as he sat next to me.

"No," I said. "At least, not yet."

"Gilbert," Luddy growled.

"_Mein Gott!_ What's up with everyone growling at me today? Is it 'Scares the Shit Out of Gil with Creepy Growling Day' or some fucked up thing like that?" I said.

"Oh, so you've been growled at today?" Ludwig asked. "I thought that was reserved especially for me."

I smirked. "This new girl is the exception. She _so_ cute when she's mad."

"And I'm guessing that's the one you visited today?"

"Yerp," I responded. "What's for dinner?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Po-tay-toes."

West rolled his eyes. "You always want potatoes."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but he interrupted me. "And no Wurst either!"

"Fuck you, Ludwig."

"Chinese Take-Out?"

"OK~!" I sang cheerfully.

Ludwig got up to order as I sat on the couch and watched the blank TV like the lunatic I am. I twisted my head to see if I could get a better perspective on the TV.

I'm not crazy. My reality's just different than yours. So, fuck off.

"Gilbert, the same?" Luddy called, breaking me from my concentration.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Ludwig walked back into the room. He looked at the TV and sighed. "I'm sorry to interrupt your favorite show, but do you want wanton soup this time?"

I thought for a moment. "Sure. Now go away, my favorite part's coming up."

Ludwig grunted and said a few things in rushed German. All I heard was "trottel" which means "moron". Well, I think he got my description just right, hm?

"So," Ludwig started as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "Did anything interesting happen today?"

"Had to burn off energy," I said nonchalantly.

Luddy's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I got out of school and Antonio brought me back. We came up with an excuse. It's all good." I paused, looking away from the TV to stare at West. "But the new girl, she's weird."

"Elaborate, _bitte_."

"She has this really strong power coming off of her, but she's just a regular human. Or that's what my eyes said."

"That's definitely odd. Maybe you were wrong for once?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am _never_ wrong. She could be developing or something."

"Gil, you know just as much as I do that Hetalia takes over at an early age, not when you're a junior in high school," Ludwig said. "The food will be ready in twenty minutes. Are you going to come?"

I shrugged. "Sure, not like I've got something to do."

Ludwig groaned. "Why do you always have to finish your homework in a split second?"

"Jealous that a complete lunatic is _way_ smarter than you?" I asked teasingly.

His response was a grunt as he got up. I randomly laughed and pointed at the TV. "Haha! Funny!"

Ludwig sighed. "_Bruder,_ sometimes I worry about you."

I flashed a smirk at him. "And that's how it should be."

* * *

><p><strong>Not as many reviews I had hoped for last chapter. Was it really that bad? I'm starting to have second thoughts…Review if you want this to continue.<strong>


	5. Double Trouble

_**Elizabeta's POV **_

The dinner table was silent. Like _dead _silent. I hadn't made any advances for my food. I wasn't hungry. I sort of glared at the food, like it was the cause of all my problems.

"Elizabeta, eat your food," my mother said in a shaking voice.

I glared at her and she shut up, also scooting closer to my father for protection. My father looked at me with disgust.

"You're a monster."

It's like I had been shot in the chest multiple times. "What was that, you little bastard?"

My father glared at me. "I can't believe I created such a disrespectful little monster."

"Honey, please don't start tonight," my mom pleaded quietly.

"You know what?" I screamed. "Fuck you! I hate this shit hole! Ever since that incident, you've treated me like I was dirt. I can't control it! It's not my fault, so leave me alone!" I got up and shoved my chair to the table, making it wobble. I ran for my room. "Go die for all I care! Hope to see you in hell!"

I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut and quickly locked it. I went to my closet and dug far back until my hand touched something solid. I pulled out a package of instant ramen and took one cup out. I shoved the rest back and ran for the bathroom connected to my room. My parents wanted to as little of my face as they could so they made sure I had a bathroom, a TV, and a computer. Supposedly they ordered a mini fridge for me.

I put the hot sink water into the cup and waited awhile for it to soften up. I instantly drank it like it was a cup of water. I lied down on my bed, just hoping this day would end. I sometimes really hated my life. You don't know how many times I've considered taking my life all because of how I'm treated.

We used to be such a happy family. We were the family everyone wanted to be. Never mad at each other, always laughing. But that only lasted for what? The first ten years of my life? They ruined my childhood. It wasn't my choice that it chose me. As soon as they saw my first power burst, they left me alone in the dirt. I used to have nightmares about them leaving me face down and wounded in the dirt simply because they couldn't help a _monster_ like me.

Maybe sleeping would make it better…before I noticed, I was asleep.

A little while later, I woke up again due to something tickling my ear. I lazily opened my eyes and got up. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I looked around and saw nothing at first.

"Over here, _drágám_," said a voice.

I felt my heart race as I slowly looked over to my desk. There, sitting in the chair, was a transparent girl identical to me. She was wearing a loose long-sleeved dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs. Down the center were buttons and I huge green stripe. She wore black tights and white boots. A white sash was across her body and she had a green hat on with a gold knob-thing with a white feather sprouting from it.

I jumped out of my bed and pushed myself against the opposite wall, trying to get as far away as I could. I started breathing heavily. "G-go away!"

"But my dear, I'm growing restless." She got up and walked toward me. "I need to be released soon or bad things will happen." She crouched in front of me and started playing with my dog tag. "_Kérjük, engedje meg hamarosan. Nem akarom, hogy megmutassa, milyen úrnőhöz nem méltó tudok lenni_."

I flinched as she ran her cold hand down my cheek. "Go away, Hungary," I pleaded softly.

"I'll always be at your side, Elizabeta. If you'd release me, I could help you _so_ much."

"No, last time bad things happened. I don't want the past repeating itself," I said as sternly as I could, but my voice was shaking out of fear.

"Why do you fear me? I have gained more control; I have become a more calm country. I am not as reckless as I used to be. Please trust, Elizabeta, please." Hungary's voice started to shake. "I need to be released. This power building up for the last five years isn't healthy for you or me." Suddenly, she got really mad and smashed her hands onto each side of my head. "RELEASE ME NOW, ELIZABETA!"

"NO!" I screamed back.

"You idiot!" Hungary growled. She stepped away from me. "You'll regret it if you don't release me soon."

I gripped my collar bone and grimaced. "I'll take my chances."

"You idiotic human being! If you don't release me, you'll die from the power build up!"

I froze and the grip on my collar bone tightened.

"You've been warned, my dear." Her face suddenly became soft again. "I don't want you dying, Elizabeta. I've come to accept you for who you are. I don't want another host."

"T-thank you."

She then flicked her head to the window. "There is a disturbance in the night."

"There is always a disturbance in the night. Welcome to the twenty-first century."

"No, I mean a _disturbance_. Something on Hetalia level is going on," Hungary said, then her face turned into a scowl. "That damned Prussia is already there. No point in going."

"Prussia?" I asked eagerly. "Who's Prussia?"

"That's not important. I have to go now."

"Wait—"

I looked around to look for Hungary, but the country had disappeared. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. I wasn't going to go to sleep quickly tonight.

_**Gil's POV**_

"Hey, West, let me drive, you hold box," I said as I handed him the box.

He let out a grunt of discomfort as I opened the car door for him. He got in and I closed the door for him. I walked over to my side and opened the door.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." A voice whispered in my ear.

"AW FUCK!" I hissed and jumped away.

"Gil, are you OK?" Luddy asked.

I glanced behind me to see Prussia smirking devilishly at me. He was transparent though.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta go do something, though." I took a look around, making sure no one was in ear range. "Concerning Hetalia."

"Oh, do you want me to come?" Ludwig asked.

"Naw, I'll take care of it quickly. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, come get me."

West nodded and I closed the door. Prussia's transparent figure hopped after me. "Where we going?" I asked.

"The park~!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh great. A place crawling with brats and couples," I said uncomfortably as I slowed down to let him lead.

"They're trying to take Hetalia from a little boy…"

I growled and started to run. I hid in the shadows of the trees as I scanned for the boy. Soon enough, I heard whimpering. I raced for it and hid behind a tree. Sure enough, there was a little blond boy being backed up against a tree by two men in black.

"Don't worry kid, it'll only hurt for a second," one of the man cooed as he brought out a little device.

I called it the Hetalia Snatcher. It was shaped like a triangle. You were supposed to put it to the chest of a child who was developing Hetalia. The boy whimpered again. I decided to enter there.

I walked out from behind the tree and yelled, "Oi, don't you snatchers know to mess with someone your own size?"

"Huh?" they both turned around and glared at me. "You got no business here, kid."

I smirked and closed my eyes. I whispered "Axis Powers: Hetalia" lowly so they couldn't hear me.

"Hey, kid didn't you hear—"

I opened my eyes and my smirk turned into a grin. I was now Prussia. "I heard ya loud and clear, buddy." I stepped toward him. "But I'm afraid you are completely wrong."

"Who are you?" they asked in horror.

I chuckled darkly. "Your worst _nightmare_."

Before they could run, I shot one right between the eyes with my musket. On contact, he screaming in pain and then became a pile of ash. The other glanced at his partner and gasped. He then looked at me. I smirked at him. He turned around to run but I quickly shot the back of his head, the same thing happening to him. I grinned at my handwork until my eyes rested on the boy. I probably just traumatized him. I slowly walked up to him and he pushed himself further against the tree.

"Don't hurt me, please!" he pleaded as he closed his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, I swear," I said softly.

He opened one eye and placed it on my musket. I pulled it off and pushed it away.

I gave him a small smile. "See? You can trust me. I'm just like you."

He was still shaking. I groaned. _Prussia, military time,_ I mentally told the country.

_You got it!_

I shuttered as my clothing changed. I was now in a navy military suit with black leather boots and a black under shirt. On the black tie I had the steel cross and I had on black gloves. I plopped onto my ass and grinned at him.

"I can't hurt you," I said calmly. "Awesome people don't hurt kids."

I saw him relax slightly. Good, I was progressing. "Look, kid, you've been given something called Hetalia. It gives you the power of a country. That's what enables me to do this awesome transformation."

"Huh? What country are you?" he asked.

"I'm the totally awesome Prussia!" I exclaimed.

"Prussia? Never heard of it."

I groaned slightly. "That's because it's a _dissolved_ country."

"That's stupid! Why don't you just be an existing country?" he asked.

"Look, kid, I don't choose Hetalia! It chose me! So fu—" I stopped myself before I used profanity in front of this kid. Last thing I need him doing is asking his parents what "fuck" means because some creepy albino that claims he's Prussia said it to him.

"Whatever. You have a big responsibility now, kid. Protect Hetalia."

"What?"

"You'll understand soon," I promised and walked away. "Hey wait, what's your name?"

"Peter," he said.

"Well, Peter, good luck mastering Hetalia." I continued my walk as I heard him run off. "You don't know half the horrors waiting for you, Peter."

**ENTER HUNGARY! And military Prussia…Pfft, you know I love you, Prussia. Someone commented awhile ago asking when Liz would realize she's Hungary. She's always known she's Hungary.**

**And if you didn't guess, the kid at the end was Sealand.**

**I PUT ONE OF MY VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE! Yerp! My YouTube name is AxisPowersHetaliaLvr and the video is my first using Hetalia! Check it out and give me feedback. It's "Hetalia- Electropop". Here's the link: /watch?v=7ifL8l5ohTQ. Just add that to the end of and my vid will hopefully pop up. **

**Oh, and something funny happened! I have a puppy that is a mixture of two German dogs (Lab and German Sheppard). I was talking to him saying, "Who's my little German puppy?" and my dad comes up behind me and says "He's smells like a German. Preferably East Germany."**

**And I was like "O-o". "Dad you're racist." Then I came home the next day and said the same thing and my dad said "dirty German." **

**I love you so much, Dad 3**

**REVIEWS ARE FUEL! I NEED MOARRRR! RAWR! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Enter the Bad Friends Trio

_**I think I've tortured you all long enough XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeta's POV<strong>_

I woke up to my parents shuffling out of the house at five in morning. As I said before, they want to see a little as me as they need to. They take jobs that start really early in the morning and sometimes they come home for dinner. Last night was that unfortunate night. When I heard them close the door and drive away, I got up. I had slept in my clothes from yesterday considering all I had wanted to do was go to sleep and forget yesterday. Eventually, I fell asleep.

I yawned as I walked over to my closet. I easily picked out a navy Abercrombie shirt and long, dark jeans with rips in them. I pulled those on and turned my TV on. Have you ever tried watching TV at five in the morning? All the crappy shows are on at that time. After minutes of searching for a show, I gave up and turned on the Wii. I played this game called Okami. I have been obsessed with this game since it came out. I had recently got this game so I was at the Moon Shrine. I focused on my playing. Soon, I had killed the Orochi guy (more like snake). OK, I was happy and pissed that wasn't the ending. I was happy because I got more Okami, but I was pissed that I just tried my hardest to defeat this boss and it ends up that this isn't the end. I decided to save there because an hour and a half had gone by.

I went down stairs and packed my backpack and put it back on the table for later. I popped a Pop Tart in my mouth and raced back up stairs to brush my teeth. After that, I went to a drawer I kept jewelry in. I picked out Jac Vanek bracelets. I had random ones. So my right arm had two bracelets, one said "fearless", the other said "karma". I glanced at the clock and rushed down stairs and grabbed my bag. I rushed out and ran for the school. As soon as it was in sight, I slowed down and walked with a gigantic group of teenagers. I soon entered the school and sat by the steps, hoping someone I knew would come, whether it be Bella or Gil. Antonio would be fine, as long as he didn't try to touch me.

"Liz!" Bella had beaten Gil.

I looked up and smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hey. So did you get last night's calculus?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"No, it was so confusing!"

"I know! I was about ready to murder myself!" Bella agreed and we got into a conversation about the homework.

We were deep into the conversation when I was suddenly being pulled away.

"The hell?" I exclaimed.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, let go of her now!" Bella cried as she raced after us.

Oh, so that's who kidnapped me. Figures.

"G-Gil!" I hissed as I flailed my left arm around.

"I gotta introduce you to Francis!" he said as he pulled me along.

"…You were serious?"

He looked back at me. "I've got nothing better to do…"

"Bella's catching up."

"Shit!" he hissed and pulled me into a sprint.

"Gah!"

I looked back to see Bella making a beeline after us. Fire blazed in her eyes as she slowly fell behind. We were getting weird looks from everyone around us. I started to pant; I was getting tired. Gil glanced back at me and made a face.

He slowed down a bit and ducked. "Jump on."

"What?" I exclaimed, blush rushing to my face.

He sighed and gripped my thighs, making me squeal, and pulled me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. I tried ignoring all the looks we were getting as he sprinted around the school like I was a feather. When we reached the main stair case he slowed down. Soon we were in a slow jog. He made his way around the stairs to the back. There was a little area under the stairs that some people were sitting on. I instantly saw Antonio and the blond haired guy who was supposedly Francis. They were talking when Antonio looked up and grinned at us.

"_Hola_, Gilbo," he greeted and winked at me. "Hello, Lizzie."

Gil chuckled and looked over his shoulder to me. "You know, you can let go now."

I blushed, realizing I still had a tight grip on him. He let me slide down and I let go from my grip. He draped his arm around my shoulders and led me to Francis.

"_Bonjour_, _mon ami_," Francis greeted with a smile.

My eyes widened at his perfect French.

He looked at me and bent down to my level. "And who might you be, _ma chère_?"

"E-Elizabeta Héderváry." I blushed and looked away, scooting closer to Gil. I didn't notice his grip tightened around me as I got closer until Francis eyed us.

He seemed a little startled, but then all shock was replaced with the same smugness as before. "Well, I'm Francis Bonnefoy. _Nice à moi que vous_."

"Y-You speak nice French." I mentally hit myself a million times as the trio burst out laughing.

"Well, of course. It is my native language." Francis chuckled. "Just as Spanish is Antonio's and German is Gil's. Is your native language English,_ ma chère_?"

"No. It's Hungarian." I mentally hit myself a million _more_ times. Just because it's the language that comes to my mind the quickest does not mean it's my native language, right?

"Ooh, Hungarian! Talk in Hungarian!" Antonio pleaded.

"Uh, eh…" I muttered nervously.

"Stop scaring the poor girl, Toni," Francis scolded.

I took a deep breath and started. "_Örülök, hogy__találkoztunk__minden__. __A nevem_ Elizabeta Héderváry."

"Uh, all I heard was your name," Antonio commented, his head tilting to the side like a confused puppy.

I sighed. "I said 'nice to meet you all. My name is Elizabeta Héderváry."

"Heh, cool! _Encantada de conocerte también. Mi nombre es _Antonio Hernández Carriedo."

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you, too. My name is Antonio Hernández Carriedo."

"Hey, I wanna say stuff, too!" Gil whined.

"Take a crack at it," I said with a smile.

"_Mein Name ist Gil Beilschmidt. Beuge dich um die großartige mich_!"

"I understood the first line, but what was the second?" Francis asked.

"Bow down to the awesome me," Gil said with a wink.

"Of course." Francis rolled his eyes.

"_Elizabeta_!"

I let out a muffled shriek as Bella crashed into me. She had a death grip on my arm as she pulled me away. Or, uh, tried to.

"Hello, Bella." Bella stopped in her tracks and her grip tightened around my arm. I whimpered a bit as she turned her head behind us.

"H-Hello, Francis." Was that _blush_ I saw on her cheeks?

"Why are you forcefully taking Elizabeta from us?" he probed softly.

"Sh-she's making a mistake. Fuck off!" Bella hissed and pulled me closer.

"_Bella_," I whined in pain.

"So, let me get this straight, _mon chèri_—" Bella blushed even redder, "—You're keeping Elizabeta away from a certain group just because of your past with them? That is not fair, no?"

"Shut up!" Bella hissed, her grip tightening even more (if that was possible).

"Bella!" I finally cracked and started squirming.

"Sorry, Liz," Bella apologized and let go.

"Bella, _mon amour_, may I ask why you hate me so much?" Francis asked, taking a step closer.

"Y-you have no right to call me your love anymore. And I hate you because as soon as we broke up, you went to the next girl you laid your eyes on!" Bella yelled.

Francis was silent as Bella pulled me away (this time with a little grip, thank God). I glanced over my shoulder to see Gil mouth "sorry". I gave him a small smile and turned back around. Bella was blushing madly as she stormed off with me in tow.

What a great way to start my morning, no?

* * *

><p><strong>Gil's POV<strong>

There was an awkward silence as Bella stormed off with Liz.

"Good morning," Antonio said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Fun morning, huh?"

Francis and I both glared at him and he shrunk away. I mean, I love Antonio (in the friendliest way possible) and all, but the gut can be really oblivious to the mood sometimes. I looked to Francis with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, man. I shouldn't have brought Liz when Bella was so close."

Francis gave a small smile. "It's OK, _mon ami_."

I could see that smile was painful. Let me fill you in, Bella was Francis's first actual love. Most of his relationships now lasted a week, tops. I always feel guilty 'cause I know the reason she left him was because of my tearing up everything in my path when I become Prussia. You think she'd have more tolerance considering she's friggin' Belgium. Yeah, Bella has Hetalia, except she can control hers like Francis. She's not crazy like Antonio and I.

Enough of this depressing crap. The three of us sat down and I looked at Toni.

"OK, so who the hell had you fucked two nights ago?" I whispered to him.

He smirked. "I'm still not telling~"

"You know, _mon ami_, soon we're going to deny that you even slept with anyone," Francis said. "You probably just slipped on the steps to your room, you big klutz."

Antonio's face turned pink a bit as he looked away.

"Oh my god." Francis grinned. "Don't tell me I was right."

"It was dark," he mumbled and started to play with his fingers.

Francis and I burst out laughing. No, not laughing, _chortling_. I brought Antonio into a tight hug. "You are just too adorable, Toni!"

"Can't. Breathe," Antonio choked out.

I let go and give him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I forget I carry some brute German strength."

He smiled at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "_E__stá bien_."

I gave him a confused look. "Uh, OK. You know I don't care for Spanish that much."

He frowned. "Come on, Spanish is a wonderful language. Doesn't '_te amo_' sound better that 'love you'?"

"Yeah, and '_Ich liebe dich_' sounds even better," I responded.

"All I heard was 'yeah', then I spaced out."

"Dumbass Spaniard," I muttered lowly.

"_Gracias, amigo_!" Antonio said cheerfully, but he had a really creep grin on his face. "I know deep down you think German is a dipshit language but is too prideful to admit it. Dirty German."

I growled. "OK, first of all, I'm not German, I'm Prussian!"

"Prussia doesn't exist anymore, _idiota_!"

"Fuck you! I am the living, _breathing_ proof that Prussia still exists somewhere!"

This is how the Bad Friends Trio rolled. We loved each other one moment, the next we were clawing at each other's throats. Francis sat between us and pushed away from each other.

"That's enough you two."

We both huffed and looked away from each other. Francis sighed.

After awhile, Antonio said, "I'm going to the gym."

"Have fun," I spat acidly.

We glared at each other for a moment before he turned around and walked away. Francis's hand collided with the back of my head.

"Ow! Dude!" I hissed.

Francis sighed again. "I gotta go. See you at lunch."

I grunted and he got up and left. I was left alone. I started to list the things I could do. Maybe I could stalk Liz…YEAH! LIZZIE, HERE I COME!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Gilbert…<strong>

**OK, another funny thing happened between my dad and I (my dad acts like he's fifteen). I think I had the childish role this time though. So we somehow got into a conversation about the animals affected during the oil spill in the Gulf (I will be the regular text style)**

"**Fish were affected."**

"Turtles."

"**Starfish…"**

"Turtles."

"**Pelicans…"**

"Turtles."

"**Dolphins…"**

"Turtles."

"_**AND**_** turtles."**

"TURTLES!"

**I had a Spain fan girl moment XD I am now obsessed with turtles. Ah~, see Spain? You have such a big affect on fan girls. Oh, and Prussia, I do love little yellow chicks now. Unfortunately, none of them can be as cute as Gilbird, no?**

**Until next time, my darlings~!**


	7. One In the Same

_**Liz's POV**_

My first two weeks were weird. Gil stalked me a lot, popping up in random places. He also kept his promise and always came to my house after school. He didn't really try anything like he had the first time, but he did tease me a lot. I still yelled at him for being a complete idiot/psychopath, yet he was fun to joke around with.

Bella still tried to keep me away from the trio for a couple more days, but after Gil's persistence, she gave up.

Francis is…well, Francis. Tried to make a couple moves on me, but Bella warned him off. Now every time I see him, he's making out with a different girl.

Antonio is as cheerful and oblivious as always. I can't see how you can't like him. He's so bubbly and cute, a little annoying due to obliviousness, but still fun to be around.

My day was going OK. Today was a Friday. I get to go home, write a note, then leave for the weekend. I couldn't wait to get out of the house.

"LIZZIE!" Gil called from across the room.

"What?" I yelled back.

"What's the answer to number five?"

"Like hell I'll tell you."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, do your own work, please," said the Language Arts teacher. She looked like an old, wrinkly, monkey, no joke. "If you need help, ask me."

Gil snorted and looked back down at his paper. I sighed and continued my work. I got up to question seven when I felt someone glaring at my back. I turned around slowly to see a blonde girl with blue eyes glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and her glare just intensified.

"You're getting stared down by Natalya Arlovskaya, probably the biggest bitch in the whole school," Bella whispered to me. "Rumor has it that she has an obsession with her brother and won't leave him alone until he marries her. She crushes, like, everyone's dreams. She's really violent so I suggest you don't get on her bad side."

"She's glaring at me and I haven't done anything to her!"

"There's this other rumor going around, Liz. Everyone's saying you're going with Gil. That'll raise you to the top if that turns out to be true. She doesn't want anyone higher than her on the food chain. She wants to be the alpha female. Don't tangle with her, Lizzie. You'll regret it."

I was about to yell "I've been dealing with a persistent country for the past eight years of my life to make sure she doesn't destroy the whole human race with her random mood swings!" but I kept it in an continued my work. I'll have to deal with her later.

After class ended, I was walking out with Bella when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see Gil, but it wasn't his looming frame behind me. It was Natalya. She was short up close, like two inches shorter than me.

"You and I need to talk, newbie." She had a Russian accent.

I glanced at Bella. She shrugged. "OK."

I followed Natalya outside, which was nice, considering my next class was close. She suddenly turned around and glared at me. "Look it here, bitch. If you even _think_ of replacing me on the high school food chain, so help me I will break your arm, da?"

I was shocked when she called me a "bitch", so I decided to get a little rebellious. "Y'know, now that you tell me not to, I think I will. Maybe I _am _going out with Gilbert, you whore."

She snarled at me. "I'm going to ignore that comment because you're new. Let me explain my place in this school—"

"Oh, I know very well what your role is." I ignored the glare she was giving me. "You're a violent bitch that crushes peoples' dreams. Not to mention you have a sick obsession with your brother. Incest, huh? Hate to say I'm more of a yaoi fan."

"What the fuck is 'yaoi' and how do you know about my brother?" she exclaimed.

I smirked at her and winked. "Rumors. Wonderful things, aren't they? So easy to black mail people with."

She growled and tried to punch me. My war instincts (thanks to Hungary) kicked in and I leaned back far enough that her hand missed me. When I came back up, she was looking at me with wide eyes. Then she growled again and tried to punch me again. I stepped back and she stumbled forward.

"Stand still!" she hissed.

"And let you hit me? Hell no, bitch!"

It soon became a little race. I barely noticed the little crowd starting to form. I'll give it to Natalya, she has great form and stuff, but I'm just quicker.

"Elizabeta, what are you doing?" exclaimed a voice that could only belong to Bella.

I regret looking for the blonde because as soon as I got distracted, Natalya's fist collided with my cheek. There were noises from the crowd at the moment of the collision. Pain only shot through me for a moment. My head flicked to the side and looked at the ground with wide eyes. Huh? It took me awhile to process what happened.

_Take your revenge, Elizabeta!_ Hungary's voice commanded me.

Energy was sent through my body. I felt rejuvenated. I stood back up straight and smirked at her while I narrowed my eyes. In one quick movement, my fist collided with her chin. She stumbled back and glared at me. There were sound effects from the crowd, but I didn't listen. I was focused on my prey. I walked up to her and held my fist up again to punch her a second time, but in mid drop, something caught it. My malicious tendencies quickly stopped at the touch and I looked behind me. There was his looming frame.

Gil had his red eyes narrowed at me as he held my fist with his hand. "I think you've done enough, _mein lieber_."

I blushed in embarrassment and quickly snatch my hand back. "I don't know what took over me."

"I will make your life miserable!" Natalya screeched at me.

I looked at her. Shit, what had I done?

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Gil said in a strangely calm voice, which just made it a whole lot creepier. He winked at me and looked back to Natalya. "No need to make her life miserable, Natalya. She'll be in trouble after school for her behavior."

Natalya didn't seem convinced and she stormed away. Gil instantly pulled me toward Spanish. I looked back to see Antonio following us quickly, looking behind his back ever so often. Guess he was looking to see if Natalya was coming back.

"The bell rang already, so let's hurry," Gil said and the three of us broke into a sprint.

We ran into the Spanish room and Mr. Fernandez just waved to us. "_Hola_, children."

We all waved and took our seats.

"That was some fight, Liz. How did it happen?" Antonio asked.

"Natalya thinks I'll replace her on the social status chain or something like that." I looked at Gil. "I'm guessing you knew about the rumor that we were going out."

He nodded with a smile on his face. "I can't believe you didn't hear about it."

"Well, when it comes to rumors, you usually try to keep it from the person it's about."

"Well, with that rumor, people will be scared to mess with you because of you 'connections' with me." Gil smirked mischievously.

"You? Oh, please," I scoffed and looked away.

"Have you even heard of the things he's done? Of what the Bad Friends Trio has done?" Antonio asked.

"Now that you mention it, no. All I've heard is 'stay clear of them cause they'll cause you trouble'."

"OK, I'll list some. Sold stuff in school—"

"Oh, you badasses."

Gil smiled. "You didn't let me finish. Vandalize school property, stole from the school, pulled pranks on students that we don't like, scared the shit out of teachers and staff to get rid of them, broke the bone of anyone that challenged us to a fight—"

"OK, I've heard enough," I said but Gil continued.

"My favorite victim is some rich boy named Roderich. I hate his guts, stupid aristocrat."

"Lars used to be my favorite victim, but I've stopped torture," Antonio piped in with a huge grin.

"Bella's older brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't like the dude. When I was in first grade, he used to make fun of me. I got my revenge. Hey, Gil, remember last year in P.E when I stole his clothes? He was chasing me half-naked around the school until the principal caught me and I got sent to the office."

"I remember that. Kudos for you, kid," Gil said and they high-fived.

I rolled my eyes. "OK, so maybe you are a little, tiny—" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

They both smirked.

"Say we're badass, Lizzie," Gil said in low voice.

"No." I blushed madly and looked away.

Gil suddenly hugged me from behind. "What the…GET OFF OF ME!"

"Say we're badass and I'll let go~!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"YE—What?"

"THE BAD FRIENDS TRIO IS BADASS! LET GO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gil's POV<strong>_

As I've said before, messing with Lizzie is extremely fun. The rest of the day was our regular routine. Teasing, scolding, principal's office, detention Monday, finding Liz again…It drags on and eventually repeats itself. And I love it. Ever since Liz moved here, every things been brighter for me. Prussia doesn't seem to need to be as released as often. I guess I burn off my energy with Liz, huh?

…

Heh, that sounded funny *insert immature joke here*

…

Man, you guys are boring. Not a single laugh, huh? Well, I personally find myself hilarious, so beat that, fuckers. Gah! Don't throw stuff at me; I swear I didn't mean it!

_ANYWAY!_ We were leaving school when Lizzie turned to me. "I want to go to your house this time."

"Huh? Why do you want to go _there_?" I asked.

"You're always at my house. I want to see your house. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's so _boring_, though!" I whined. I was sort of afraid West would intimidate her and then she wouldn't like me anymore, as babyish as that sounded. "My house is ugly."

"Fine. You are no longer allowed to go to my house."

"What? That is not fair!"

"Oh, it _so _totally is."

I looked away and sighed. "OK, sure. Get ready to bore your mind out."

I took her hand and led her down the sidewalk.

"H-hey, you don't need to hold my hand!"

I pouted at her. "Yes I do, _mein lieber_."

She blushed and looked away. I think talking in German made her all blushy-like. I must continue this technique for further blackmail.

I smiled in triumph and pulled her along. The walk to my house was not far and we were there in a couple of minutes. I stopped in front of it and pointed to a window. "You see that window with the black curtains? That's my room."

She looked up and squinted her eyes. "No wonder you're so pale. You get no sunlight."

"Ha, funny," I said dryly and pulled her to the door.

I threw open the door and yelled, "Yo, West! I'm home and I brought a friend!"

"It better not be Francis!" was the response.

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"West is my brother. His name is Ludwig," I explained and she nodded. "No, it's not Francis. It's a girl.

I heard a chair move (I guess he was sitting at the table) and rushed movements to get to the door.

His head stuck out from the kitchen doorway. "A girl? You never bring them home."

"Uh, h-hi." Liz waved with an awkward smile.

"Hello. Welcome and congratulations on being the first girl Gilbert has taken home."

"Thank you. I feel so honored," Liz said sarcastically, seeming to get over the awkwardness. "Let go of my hand now, Gil."

"But~!" I whined and held her hand to my cheek. "Lizzie is so warm!"

She whacked my head with her other hand. "Let go, you idiot!"

I sighed. "Fine."

I let go and she took her hand back and put it on her collar bone. She looked at West. "By the way, I'm Elizabeta Héderváry."

West stepped out of the kitchen and walked over. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm Gil's younger brother." He turned to me. "Gilbird's been waiting at the window."

"GILBIRD~!" I yelled and ran for the kitchen, leaving a confused Liz. I looked at the window over the sink to see my little friend sitting there. I quickly opened the window and the chick flew in and sat on my shoulder. He tweeted and rubbed my cheek. "Aw, I've missed you, too, Gilbird!"

"Gilbird? I can see you were so humble as to name the bird after yourself."

I turned around to see Liz looking at some pictures on the fridge.

"I named him when I was, like, seven. Give me a break, woman," I said and scratched Gilbird's head with my index finger. Lie. I named him that last year. I was having a brain fart, OK? "Come here and meet him. He doesn't bite. Well, actually, he might peck you if you approach him too quickly, but yeah."

Liz looked over her shoulder. "'K."

She walked over and slowly scratched his head. Gilbird leaned into her touch and let out a tweet of happiness. Lizzie giggled and pulled her hand away.

Gilbird jumped up and flew around Elizabeta's head. He circled it four times before standing on her head and walking around, probably looking for a spot to sit. He found a spot near the front of her head and sat there. He chirped and snuggled into her hair. Liz and I laughed.

"He's adorable," she commented as he hopped of her head and jumped back to my head.

"I know. And he's all MINE!" I cackled and ran out of the room. I darted past Ludwig as Liz chased after me.

"Come back here!"

"NYO!"

I ran for my room. I could hear Liz following me, but lagging behind. I ran for my room and jumped onto the bed to lie down. Gilbird flew off my head and chirped at me rapidly, probably pissed off at the sudden movement.

I gave him a smile. "Sorry, buddy."

Gilbird flew over to me and landed on my chest. Liz came into the room not much later. She was holding onto the door post as she tried to catch her breath.

"You bastard," she shot out when she caught her breath. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them open. I flinched a little at the sudden light.

"CLOSE THEM! I'M MELTING!" OK, I was overreacting. Sue me.

"Man up, you baby," she said as she rolled her eyes. She sat next to me and scratched Gilbird's head again.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"How long did you know about the rumor?" she asked, still petting Gilbird.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Not long. Why?"

She stopped petting Gilbird's head and retracted her hand to rest in on her collar bone. "I just really hate it when people talk behind my back. It gets on my nerves."

I sat up and Gilbird flew to my desk. "It gets on everyone's nerves."

"No, I mean it gets on my nerves so much that I want to murder who started it, murder all that spread it and all that know, so basically the whole school. Then I wanna crawl and a hole and die."

Talk about Emo.

"Uh, not to be rude, but _why_ exactly?"

She took in a shaky breath. "I got teased a lot when I was younger because of being Hungarian and being different."

"So you _are_ Hungarian!"

Her eyes widened slightly and she tensed up. After a moment, she relaxed, closed her eyes, and sighed. "Yes, I am Hungarian."

"Cool. So what they tease you about?" I asked.

"Well—" she stopped and looked at me. "You wouldn't get it, Mr. Popularity."

"Actually, I can be very understanding."

"It's a long story."

I lied down on my stomach and looked at her. "I've got time."

She bit her lower lip. "OK. So, since I grew up with a bunch of spoiled dipshit American children, they were all naturally racist and made fun of the _one_ Hungarian in the school. I had no friends, but when I came home, my parents used to make me feel like the most special little girl there was—" I saw a faint smile on her lips, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a look of rage. "It changed when I turned eight." She started fiddling with her fingers. "I got angry a lot easier and more violent. My parents distanced themselves from me and I got teased even more at school. One day, I couldn't take the pain anymore. There was this rumor that I had kissed many of the boys. I guess the rumor was that I was the elementary school slut, so to speak. I found out who spread it and—in my blind rage—broke his arm. I told him to swear to never tell anyone about it, and I scared him so much that he didn't. As I got older, I grew even more violent and anti-social. But I really wished I had a friend.

"I've grown to have more self-control, but rumors still piss me off and I'm always ready to attack. Hence why I punched Natalya."

"W-wow." Was all I could say.

"You probably hate me now, right?" she let out a soft chuckle like it was a joke. "Don't want anything to do with me?"

I was silent for a few moments and she sighed and tried to get up. I instantly snatched her hand and pulled her back down. I sat up and she looked at me curiously.

I gave her a grin. "Seems like we live similar lives, _mein lieber_."

"Huh?"

"Well, I guess you could say around the age of eight, I had this little anger issue too, along with West. Our parents freaked out and distanced themselves from us. I don't care that much anymore, but they will eventually pay for making Ludwig cry. I had never seen him cry since that day. He's grown to hide his true emotions, especially towards others. Our parents got jobs that keep them away from the house months at a time. They come back for one day, like, every two months. And that's just to refresh and grab some things. I guess we have a lot in common, huh?"

"Yeah, but at least you have someone to endure it with. I'm an only child."

"Hm…" I then brought her into a hug.

"Hey!" She started to struggle against me hold.

"You can endure it with me and West!" I said cheerfully and held her tighter.

She suddenly stopped struggled and relaxed. Her hands fell to her side and she was silent. I pulled away and looked at her. "Hey, Liz—"

I stopped when I saw tears trickling down her face. She sucked in a shaky breath.

"Th-thanks."

I gave her a small smile. "No problem. And I can never hate you."

She looked up at me, tears now flowing freely. Suddenly, she sort of pounced on me and hugged me really tightly. I fell back onto the bed. I felt my shirt get wet as she cried. I smiled softly and hugged her back. I stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

Gilbird flew over and landed on my chest, shoving his fluffy head into her cheek and chirping. I felt Liz giggle and she looked up.

"Thank you, Gil."

I smiled at her. "No problem. Now, you are staying for dinner, you hear that missy?"

She laughed and sat up. Lizzie wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "Of course."

I looked at her, suddenly serious. "I will never abandon you, Elizabeta. We are one in the same, after all."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert knows your reading this story O.o' Prussia magically told him you were. Prussia had Prussian intuition. LOL that made no sense. <strong>

**Do you think Tweety Bird is a girl, boy, or a homo/transvestite? Please tell me in the reviews. My friend and I have been having an argument about HIS gender (yes, I believe he is a guy. My friend thinks he's a girl for some odd reason). My friend ran around with a survey thing asking random people what they thought Tweety Bird's gender was. When we asked my other friend, she asked if he could add a column that said "I don't give a shit so leave me alone." I lurv you Natalia. Don't get jealous, Emmy~! You are still m' wife (I ran around today trying to hug Emmy while saying "m' wife!" Sweden impersonation!) Is it illegal to impersonate a country?**

**On a down note: I better get more than five fucking reviews on this chapter. If not, I'm not continuing this at all, I can promise you that. I see all of your story alerts. Is it really that hard to type in a little response? If you like it, why do you like it? Don't just alert the story without giving a review. It's starting to seriously piss me off.**

**On a lighter note, report on Dad: somehow he got a hold of a hairnet. He came running into my room with it on his lip. "I HAVE A MUSTACHE!" he screamed.**

"**Good for you, Dad."**

**He then pulled it over his face and screamed, "IMA BURGLAR! YOU CAN'T SEE MY FACE!" Even though I could.**

**He then ran out of my room. Once again, I love you Dad. I told that story to my partner in science and he couldn't stop laughing. He was literally ROFLing. I was scared for a moment O.O**

**Reviews are love. Not a lot of reviews mean I can't spread PruHun. The PruHun gods will be mad at me and then I can't go to PruHun heaven. I will murder you all if I can't go there. **

**It was my puppy's birthday on the 23rd of May. He is now 1 year old, an official "dog". German dog to be exact XD**

**TURTLES!**

**Bye~!**


	8. Meine kleine deutsche

**Here you go, you patient little readers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liz's POV<strong>_

We ended up ordering pizza. I did my homework after dinner and I refused Gil's help because he seemed to be stupider than me. The three of us stayed up and watched movies till maybe twelve thirty.

Ludwig turned off the TV and looked at me. "It's really late. You can stay for the night in the guest room."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Gil, get her PJs," Ludwig said.

Gil gave Ludwig a mock salute and followed us upstairs. Ludwig showed me to a white room with a queen size bed in the center. It was pretty plain except for the wooden dresser, nightstand, and a lamp.

"Here you are," Ludwig said.

"Thanks." I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. It was amazingly soft and the bed sunk to match my form perfectly. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Truth be told, I haven't seen Gil this happy in awhile. You must be a good friend."

I blushed lightly. "I-is that so?"

"Is what so?"

I looked up to see Gil standing at the door with clothes in his hands and Gilbird perched on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Good night, Elizabeta," Ludwig said and walked back down stairs.

"'Night," I called after him and looked to Gil as he walked over to the bed side. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Gil smirked. "No problem. People like us gotta stick together, y'know?" He then added cockily, "And who wouldn't want to spend more time with the awesome me?"

That earned him a swat on his shoulder.

_We're a lot more alike than you think_, I thought. _Not just because of our parents, but because of something a lot larger. Just what country are you, Gilbert?_

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Self absorbed much?"

"You know it, babe."

We both laughed.

"Oh." He handed me the clothes. "Here. I got a really baggy shirt 'cause…" he drifted off and looked away.

"You're such a pervert."

"Yes, but a _considerate_ one, no?"

"I didn't think perverts could be considerate."

"Well, you've just met one that is. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what do you regularly do on weekends?"

"I just leave my house and go wherever. Usually a motel or something. Just to get away from my parents."

"Oh, wow," Gil said. "I didn't realize it was that bad…"

We were silent for a moment.

Then Gil jumped up. "I GOT IT!"

"GOT WHAT?" I yelled back, still really startled.

He sat back down and grabbed my shoulders. "YOU CAN STAY HERE FOR THE WEEKEND!" He then added softly, "Sorry 'bout scaring you."

"I-it's OK. Really? I don't want to intrude or anything."

He released my shoulders and fell back onto the bed; Gilbird was now perched on the end of the bed. "It's fine. This house needs a woman, even if it's only for the weekend."

"Thanks again. Are you just being especially helpful today or what?" I giggled.

He chuckled. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe. Depends how juicy it is."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk present on his lips. "I don't like seeing people cry. It's my only weakness."

"Wow, so even _huge_ badasses have weaknesses. I never knew that. I'm learning some many things at your house. One, there are such things as a considerate perverts. Two, badasses have weaknesses."

Gil snorted. "Wise ass."

I winked at him. "You know it, babe."

Just as before, we burst out laughing.

"I should leave so you can get dressed." Gil got up and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I grabbed the clothes and went over to lock the door. I got my clothes and began to undress when I heard a chirp. I glanced over my shoulder to see Gilbird still perched at the end of the bed.

"Shit. You're a lot more like owner than I thought," I said to him.

Gilbird chirped again and watched with intent eyes.

"I'm not changing with you looking at me, you creepy ass bird."

Gilbird chirped angrily and then turned around.

"What an obedient little pervert." That comment got more angry chirps.

I laughed and turned my back on the chick. I put on the baggy shirt Gil so considerately chose for me and slipped on the PJ bottoms. I turned around to see Gilbird still turned around. I walked over to him and poked his cheek. He turned around to me and flew into the air. He flew right in front of my face and started chirping rapidly. I'm pretty sure he was pissed off at me…

"Gilbird, you're so cute!" I said cheerfully and hugged him out of the sky.

I snuggled him to near death before I realized where the sneak bird had put his wings. I looked down to see him assaulting me. I released him calmly. He chirped happily.

"You assaulted me, you little bastard," I said calmly with a creepy smile.

Gilbird went dead silent. "_Chirp_…"

"COME HERE SO I CAN SMASH YOU TO TINY GILBIRD BITS!"

"_CHIRP!_"

I chased him around the room. He kept on flying near the ceiling. I grew tired of this and jumped onto the bed when he least expected it. I swatted him out of the air and he dropped to my bed, fazed (at least I thought…). I picked him up and walked out of my room, going straight to Gil's room. I knocked on it loudly.

"Huh?" Gil asked as he answered the door.

I threw Gilbird into his face and growled, "He's more like his owner than I thought."

And with that, I stormed back to my room and closed the door. I sunk onto the bed and pulled the sheets over my head. What I need most after being molested by a bird was sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gil's POV<strong>_

I looked at the now empty hallway in confusion. I had an unconscious Gilbird in my hands. I looked down at my little buddy. "What could you have done to piss her off so much…? Oh, hey, I left you in her room, didn't I?"

Then it hit me. "Ohhhh…Assaulting Lizzie is my job, though, buddy."

I placed the unconscious bird on my desk and sat down on my bed. I wasn't exactly ready for bed. I looked at my hand. There hadn't been a gray cross there for awhile. It amazed me to no end.

I jumped when there was quick knocking at the door. "_Bruder…_"

I ran for the door and threw it open. West was standing there, covered in sweat and gasping for air like he had just ran a marathon. He was wearing a black tank top and I could clearly see why he was in this form.

_There was a gray cross on his upper arm_.

"Shit, West! Germany's never like this!" I hissed lowly.

"_Ich kenne. Bitte helfen Sie mir raus aus dem Haus, bevor ich unsere Gäste wecken. Deutschland muss jetzt raus_." _I know. Please help me get out of the house before I wake our guest. Germany needs to get out now._

Whenever things get urgent, Ludwig talks in German. _Shit_.

I put hit wet arm over my shoulder and helped him downstairs. I quick-stepped us outside down the street. I headed for the park in our community. I realized that West was getting really tired.

"Dammit," I snarled and picked him up onto my back.

OK, if you've never lifted a full grown German man, then you don't know the extent of the pain my back and legs are in. I ran/stumbled to the park and let him fall off my back when we did. He fell into the grass of a field right behind the jungle-gym and started gasping harder, now letting out cries of pain.

"Dammit, Ludwig! Release Germany already!" I hissed.

"_I-Ich kann dich nicht verstehen_."

"God dammit, what do you mean you can't understand me?"

All I got back was another cry of pain.

"Fuck it all! _Release Deutschland jetzt_!" I screamed.

Realization flooded West's eyes as he yelled, "_Achsenmächte: Hetalia_!"

I stepped back as he released Germany with a nasty scream. I felt so many emotions take over me. This was my little brother we're talking about. Seeing him in pain brought me to tears. My knees buckled under me and I watched my brother slowly transform, still crying out in pain.

"_Deutschland, Deutschland, Anschlag verursachen diese Schmerzen für meinen Bruder und nur dein Gesicht zeigen schon_!" _Germany, Germany, stop causing all this pain for my brother and just show your face!_

Ludwig let out one last cry before he was completely engulfed in white light. I watched with tears running down my face.

Let me make myself clear, I will only cry like this for my _bruder_. No one else, got it? We've been through too much for me not cry when I see him in any sort of pain.

"West, listen to me! Ludwig, you're going to be fine! J-just let Germany take control of you! I know you're in pain because you haven't released Germany for a couple months. I know you can pull through, Ludwig!" I cried.

I watched as the light got bigger and I scooted away to give it more room to grow. Soon, it died down.

Now replacing where I had put Ludwig was a doppelganger of him. He was wearing a green military suit with the iron cross on his totally unawesome neck-thingy. He had black gloves on and black military boots.

"Germany..." I said softly.

I crawled over to Germany. I bent over him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Prussia?" he asked quietly.

"Sorta. Not exactly, though."

"Gilbert, correct?"

I nodded and helped him up. I then brought him into bone crushing and cried my heart out.

"Luddy, I'm so happy you're OK," I cried.

"I am not Ludwig, though."

I chuckled. "You are, somewhere in that huge mess of German."

He grunted in response, but he slowly (almost cautiously) wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I laughed. "I guess you'd like to see your brother, huh?"

I felt him nod into my shoulder.

"Axis Powers: Hetalia."

_Thank you for letting me hug my brother, Gilbert_. _I haven't seen Germany in so long..._

As Prussia, I hugged Germany with all my might. Germany now hugged back harder, knowing he was hugging his brother.

"_Ich liebe dich, Deutschland_."

"_Ich liebe dich, Preußen_."

After a little while longer, I pulled back and wiped my tears away. "Shall we go check on our guest, West?"

Germany nodded his head and got up. I got up with him and powered down just as he did. We walked back to the house and quietly enetered. I let out a sigh of relief when I found out Liz was asleep. I then walked with West to his bed to tuck him in. I know this seemed childish, but something told me I needed to.

I laid down in the bed and I pulled the covers over him.

"Just like the old days, huh?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah."

I patted his head and went to turn off the lights.

"Gilbert?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"_Gute Nacht, großer Bruder_."

I laughed. "_Gute Nacht, meine kleine deutsche._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Sorry for the wait. I was just randomly typing this and a bunch of other stories I'll publish.<strong>

**So, you got to see Germany! You lucky bastards, you. **

**I am REALLY having a brain fart right now, so bye.**


	9. What the Hell is a Lovi?

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gil's POV<strong>_

I woke up to light streaming into my room. Guess I forgot to close them after Liz attempted to kill me with solar energy…Whatever. I glanced at my desk to see Gilbird still on there. I walked over to see the little guy was sleeping now, not unconscious. I heard shuffling and noises coming from the kitchen so I went downstairs. I smelt pancakes and heard the sizzling of bacon. We haven't had a proper breakfast since Easter…West was going all out for our little guest, huh?

I walked into the kitchen to see both Luddy and our guest cooking. West was flipping the bacon while Liz made extremely large pancakes.

For awhile, I just stood in the doorway and watched them cook. I then felt the need to announce my presences, 'cause y'know, all awesome people need a grand entrance. "_Guten Morgen, _my slaves!"

Luddy looked up. "_Guten Morgen, bruder_."

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Liz greeted with a small smile.

I snorted and walked over to them.

"There are eggs in the fridge, Gilbert. Would you mind making some?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes," I grumbled, but I walked over to the fridge and got the eggs out. "Gilbird will kill me if he sees me eating these."

"Your loss," Lizzie answered, flipping her gigantic pancakes.

…Why does that sound funny?

Ahem, so I grabbed a pan and went over to the stove. "How do you like you eggs?"

"Scrambled is fine," Lizzie said, now pouring more of the pancake mix in.

"Same here."

I huffed. "You guys are no fun at all. Well, I'm having mine over easy."

"Good for you. You should win an award for that."

I smirked at Liz. "Someone's a little snarky today, huh?"

Elizabeta glanced at me with a slightly flushed face. "Shut up."

I chuckled and went to the cabinet to grab a bowl. I cracked their eggs and scrambled them with a fork. I tried not to fling the eggs all over the place and failed miserably.

"_Bruder_, go slower!"

"That's what she said," I replied and slowed down my whisking.

"So immature," West muttered and turned off the stove. "Bacon's ready."

"Pancakes are almost ready. I think I can fit one more," Liz said.

I snickered. "That's what—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Liz glared at me.

I raised my fork hand in surrender, the other holding the egg bowl. "Sorry, sorry."

Liz grunted and turned back to her pancake. I took West's spot and took out a fresh pan. I turned on the stove and poured the eggs on it. I then leaned against the counter and watched Lizzie concentrate on her last pancake.

She moved the spatula towards the pancake with the speed of a tortoise (if I said turtle Antonio would've killed me). I finally sighed and lightly bumped her away with my hip. "Move."

Liz glowered at me but let me have the space.

"Scramble the eggs, OK?"

She nodded and switched sides with me. As she started to play with the eggs, I took the pancake pan off the stove. I jerked my wrist a little and the pancake jumped slightly. I jerked it harder and it went higher. Then, when I felt confident enough, I jerked the whole pan up, sending the pancake in the air. It was only suspended for a moment and I caught it on the opposite side.

I glanced at Elizabeta to see her staring at me. I smirked. "That's how it's done, _mein lieber_. Oh, and the eggs are ready."

Her eyes widened as she turned back to the eggs and turned the burner off.

"West, get your eggs."

Luddy appeared again and got plates from the cabinet.

"Ludwig, what does _mein lieber _mean?" Liz asked him, pronouncing it horribly.

"It means—"

I pouted and interjected. "Hey, that's not fair. I told you to look it up."

She glanced at me and shrugged.

"It means 'my dear' in German," answered West as he got a pancake.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks, West. Now I have to come up with _another_ name for her."

"Oh, the horror," West said and walked back to the stove to get bacon. I can't believe this was the guy I had been crying over and tucking into bed yesterday.

_Ungrateful bastard…_

"Are you gonna make your special egg or what?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh yeah." I let West and Liz get their breakfast before I moved. I quickly made my very confusing egg and managed not to destroy it in the process. After I made my plate, I made my way to the table. "How nice. You waited for me."

Ludwig huffed and Liz rolled her eyes at me. As soon as I settled down, Liz said, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"It's fine," Ludwig said.

"And you don't need to say 'thank you' a bajillion times. We know your thankful." I winced when I felt Ludwig kick me under the table. "_Verdammt_, Ludwig! What the hell?"

"_Bruder_, please refrain from cursing at the table."

Liz giggled and continued to eat her food. I picked up my fork and continuously stabbed vigorously my egg until it was a yellow pile of mesh. I smiled in triumph and went to take a bite when I noticed West staring at me and Liz giggling again.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just find it entertaining that you eat like a pig that hasn't been fed for a week," Ludwig sighed.

"What did the poor egg ever do to you, Gil?" Liz asked with a smile. "It didn't deserve that cruel death."

"Hm…" I said and continued to eat. It was a cover up because I had no comeback to that. _Damn it_…

Breakfast was quiet except for West asking how Liz had slept for the night and if she was comfortable. I stayed quiet and ate my food.

"You know, Gil, I think this is the first time you've ever been silent around me," Liz said.

I flicked her the bird and she just laughed. Speaking of the bird… "I'll go check on Gilbird."

"Ah, the chick I slammed the shit out of last night, correct?"

"Yeah, that infamous one. I've heard he's popular with the ladies." Before I could listen to her response, I ran for my room. Gilbird was just sitting on my desk when I came in. Next to him, I noticed my phone had its screen lit up. I walked over and grabbed it and sat down on my bed. Gilbird flew to my head and settled there as I read the text.

_**From: Franny**_

_**Hey. Call me when you get this text which could be hours away, cuz face it, you never answer your phone. **_

_**Received:**_

_**Sat Oct 11 10:23**_

I huffed at the text and dialed his number.

"_Ah, _bonjour_, _mon ami_! I see you for once in your life answered your cell phone."_

"Go fuck yourself, Francis. Wait, scratch that out. You probably would do that."

"_Ohonhonhon, you know me so well, Gilbo."_

"Yeah, whatever. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"_Antoine and I were going to go on a little trip just for fun and we were wondering if you'd want to come. You can ever bring your dear Lizzie because you seem sort of obsessed with her. And who am I to separate true love?"_

"Whoa, hold it right there. Since when did love come in? You know I haven't truly liked a girl since middle school, you pompous bastard."

"_I am so hurt, _mon ami_. You have pierced my heart. So are you coming or not?"_

"I'll pick you up and eleven fifteen."

"_Good to hear. Oh, and you can bring Ludwig, too. The more the merrier."_

"OK, see you soon."

"_Salut."_

I hung up and walked back downstairs. I went back to the table and felt Gilbird shift uneasily as he saw Liz. Liz giggled. I noticed that had finished their breakfast and mine was cold. I took a bite of bacon. "We're going out with Toni and Franny today. Be ready by eleven fifteen."

"'Cause you know I'd just_ love_ to, but I don't have a change of clothes," Liz said.

"I could put your clothes in the washer," Ludwig offered.

Lizzie nodded her head. "Hey, do you mind if I invite Bella? I know that she and Francis don't have the best history, but it would make me more comfortable around a bunch of pervert." Liz quickly added, "Besides you, Ludwig."

I shrugged. "I'll call him later. But first, give Ludwig your clothes."

She got up and went back upstairs. When she came back down she had a pile of clothes. "Won't it take awhile, though?"

"Nope," West said and took her clothes.

When I saw Liz's confused look I shrugged. "German secret."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liz's POV<strong>_

Once Ludwig washed my clothes in a matter of minutes (I need to learn this German secret…), we all went to our separate rooms.

I got dressed and walk back downstairs. Gil was already ready and lounging on the couch.  
>I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Like watching Saturday cartoons, huh?"<p>

Gilbert snorted and continued to watch the show. "Call Bella. Francis says he's OK with it."

I didn't even understand the concept of this show when Ludwig came downstairs.

"Are we ready to go?" Gil asked us.

Ludwig and I nodded and Gil jumped up. "Great. Let's get a move on it. _weiter_!"

We followed him to the garage and we took the larger car (it was and Escalade. I think) and I pulled out my phone to call Bella.

She picked up instantly. _"Hello?"_

"Hi Bella, it's Liz."

_"I know. That's why they invented called ID, silly. So girly, why do i have the pleasure of talking to you?"_

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me."

There was a laugh at the other end. _"I didn't know you felt that way, Liz. But I'm sorry to say you're not my type."_

I blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!"

She laughed again. _"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you. Who else is coming?"_

"...BFT and Ludwig..."

_"..."_

"...Bella?"

_"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Lizzie."_

"Please? I need someone to protect me from getting molested by the three!"

"_Ludwig will protect you."_

"I want someone my own gender. Please, Bella? I'll owe you later, I promise!"

There was a sigh at the other end. _"Fine. I go, but I'm not going near the Bad Friends Trio so you're going to be stuck with me, you hear that, missy?"_

"Yeah. Thanks _so_ much, Bella!"

"_Yeah, yeah. Am I driving there or are you picking me up?"_

"Gil, can we pick up Bella too?" I asked him.

"Sure," he answered simply.

"Yeah, we'll pick you up. See you in a few."

"_See ya."_

The line went dead and I put my cell phone in my pocket. "Vai-tuh!"

Gil chuckled and Ludwig sorta smiled. "Horrible pronunciation, Lizzie."

"But you get points for trying," Ludwig added as he got into the driver's seat.

I smiled. "Yay, I get language points."

"_Ach, was könnten wir ohne Sie und Ihre Aussprache schrecklich tun?_" Gil said and sat next to me in the center row.

"Ah-ch, vahs—"

"Don't even try, Elizabeta," Ludwig said. "Especially since you don't know what he said."

"What did he say? Was it something dirty?" I asked.

"Pfft, you would think that," Gil muttered as Ludwig pulled out of the driveway.

"We'll put Bella in the front and Francis and Antonio get the back, ja?" Ludwig said.

"Good plan. Pick up Franny first," Gil said.

We amazingly got to Francis's house quickly. Gil got out of the car and ran up to the house. They returned and Francis climbed in first.

He smiled. "It's nice to see you again, _mon cher_."

I returned the smile. "Nice to see you too." _Now please don't molest me._

Thank god, he sat behind Gil. They started talking and I blocked them out. I looked at the road as it slowly changed from suburban to country. _Holy shit_.

The houses started to spread further apart and I could see pastures with horses running around. I kept on looking at the huge change and didn't notice as we slowed down. When we stopped, I looked in front of us. The house wasn't a big as the houses surrounding it, but from my view, the backyard seemed a million times bigger than the others.

_Were those tomato plants?_

I leaned in my seat to get a better view. Yup, those were tomatoes. Like, a billion rows of them. Just row and row of tomatoes…

Now that I think about it, Antonio always seemed to have a thing for tomatoes, always eating one before school and eating one for lunch. I saw the front door opened and out favorite Spaniard walked toward the car with headphones on. He must've been listening to music. He walked up to the car and Gilbert's car door opened for him.

"_Hola_~!" he said cheerfully and climbed in to sit next to Francis. "Franny, I think I've found your theme song~!"

"Hm?" Francis asked as Ludwig pulled out of the driveway.

Antonio unplugged his headphones and pulled out his IPod from his pocket he searched for a song and it was quiet for a moment as he played with it.

"_He's hidin' in your window, snatchin' yo people. He's tryin' rape em so ya'll need to hide yo kids, hide yo wife, hide yo kids, hide yo wife. And hide yo husband, cuz they're raping everybody out here. You don't have come and confess, we're lookin' fo' you. We gonna find you, we gonna_—"

I didn't have the heart to listen anymore as I laughed my heart out. Gil joined me as we both laughed and Francis hid his face in his hands. Gil and I started laughing on each other, gasping for breath as we tried to keep each other from falling onto the floor. I could even see through my tears Ludwig chuckling. When we calmed down, I asked Antonio what the song's name was.

He grinned. "The Bed Intruder Song."

I let out a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny…" Francis muttered.

Gil snickered.

"Oh, I also have Gil's theme song~!" Antonio said.

Gil's eyes widened. "Nonononono…"

"Yes, let's play Gilbo's song," Francis said with a grin.

"Oh boy, this ought to be fun," I muttered as Antonio played with the IPod again.

"_Motherfucker,_ _I'm awesome! No you're not dude, don't lie. I'm awesome! Driving around in my mom's ride. I'm awesome! Quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online. Motherfucker, I'm awesome! I will run away from a brawl. I'm awesome! There's no voicemail, nobody called. I'm awesome!_"

Antonio paused it there. I looked at Gil and he seemed to be thanking God that it wasn't as embarrassing as Francis's song.

"I guess it's sorta true…" he said.

"You have dandruff, have nightmares, drink light beer, refuse to date actresses because you have too many back zits? You have the swagger of a cripple?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Gil whined. "Only _one_ of those is true!"

"OMG, you have back zits?" I asked.

"Funny. No, I do not have back zits. Keep on guessing, though."

Antonio raised his hand. "I know the answer~!"

"Yes, Toni?" Gil asked.

"You drink light beer."

Gil smirked. "Correct."

"You drink?" I asked.

"Well, I am German. We are immune to the influence of alcohol…and West won't let me drink real beer."

"How do you get the beer?"

"Have you seen the size of West?"

I snorted. "I don't know where Bella lives."

"I'll tell you," Francis offered. He told Ludwig directions that I tried to remember.

We were there in a matter of minutes. I quickly texted she would be riding shotgun next to Ludwig and that we were here. A minute later, she came out of the house. She walked over to the passenger's side and jumped in. "Hi, guys."

"Hi~" Antonio said cheerfully like always.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Ludwig asked.

We all looked at Francis. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Gil groaned. "Come on…"

"LET'S GO TO THE PET SHOP~!" Antonio yelled.

"To the pet shop it is then," Bella said.

To the pet shop we went! It was part of a whole shopping center and we decided to have lunch at a place down the street.

Antonio ran ahead of us and burst inside.

"Oh, God," Francis muttered.

Francis and Gil ran after Antonio while Bella and I stayed behind with Ludwig.

"Any reason why Antonio ran in there like a rabid animal?" I asked.

"He's looking for turtles," Ludwig answered.

I gave him a confused look.

"Antonio is obsessed with turtles," Bella explained.

"Oh," I said as Ludwig opened the door.

Sure enough, Antonio was shoving his face against a tank labeled "Turtles". And all the turtles were shoving their faces against the tank and staring at Antonio intently. The cashier (who was around our age) was staring at Antonio.

I followed her gaze and notice she was staring at his…uh…ass. I can't blame her, he does have a nice ass…Oh god, I can't believe I just thought that.

I walked over to him. "Hey, Toni, what are you doing exactly?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Liz. I'm just looking at the turtles. Aren't they just adorable~?"

I looked at the turtles. They glanced at me. _Creepy…_ "Yeah, a-adorable."

They went back to looking at Antonio. He seemed to be paying attention to the smallest one in there. "Aren't you just adorable~?" He then started cooing in Spanish. I looked at the cashier.

Her eyes said what she was thinking. _Nice ass and foreign? Jackpot!_

Jackpot, indeed. I left Antonio and went to look for the others. I found Bella and Ludwig looking at ferrets and Francis looking bunnies. I had an idea on where Gil was. I walked over to the bird section to see him looking at the finches.

"Hey."

He looked up. "Hey."

"You know, the cashier is staring at Antonio's ass. I'm worried for him," I said.

"You should see him with Francis. Franny molests him and he doesn't notice. I worry for his welfare sometimes. Toni can be so oblivious."

"Wow."

"I should keep a better eye on him, shouldn't I?" Gil chuckled.

"You could teach him not to be oblivious."

Gil looked at me. "Then he wouldn't be the Antonio we know and love, right? His obliviousness is part of what makes him Antonio Hernandez-Carriedo."

"I guess it does," I answered.

We stared at the finches again.

"I'm hungry," Gil said suddenly.

"Then I guess we should eat, huh?" I said.

"That would be the wisest idea, _mein liebling_."

We went to round up everyone. We had to pry Antonio from the turtles' tank.

"But I want one~" he whined.

"We can get one when we come back, OK?" Francis said like Antonio was a five year old. Then again, he was acting like it.

He looked really depressed as we dragged him out.

"Come again!" the cashier called. Pfft, all you want to do is stare at Antonio's ass.

We walked down the street to the restaurant. The Bad Friends Trio walked together and Bella, Ludwig, and I walked together. Antonio seemed totally animated again. It's like he runs on friggin' batteries or something. He _never_ runs out of energy. He's like the Energizer Bunny.

I was watching them when I saw Antonio stop dead in his tracks.

"Huh, Toni?" Gil asked.

Antonio was looking ahead. We all followed his gaze and saw the backs of two heads. One had darker hair than the other and they both had gravity defying…curls?

"Ve~ fratello, I'm hungry!" said the slightly shorter one.

"Jeez, I told you I would find you a fucking place to eat, dammit! Stop whinning!" said the other with darker hair.

I walked further up and looked at Antonio's face. He was grinning. He suddenly broke off into a sprint and pounced onto the dark haired one.

"LOVI~!"

…What the _hell_ is a Lovi?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me. I know this chapter is soooo shitty and you've waited a long time for this, but hey, next chapter will be fun cuz the Italy twins will be in it.<strong>

**Reasons for the late update:**

**1* I've had writer's block (which is why this chapter sucks like hell)**

**2* My grandparents are moving from Georgia and they're staying at my house with their two dogs that hate on my poor dog. **

**3* I had my uh girl time and I got cranky (you probably didn't need to know that)**

**4* I had to watch all three dogs constantly because the grandparents are looking for a house and both my parents finally have jobs and my sister is always somewhere. **

**5* My internet was down for like a week. I was ready to murder myself. I can't live without my internet or else I go crazy.**

**6* I'm lazy.**

**So, I'm really sorry. My grandparents are leaving on Tuesday, but I'm still not sure how long it'll take for the next chapter.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go eat dinner. Sorry for all spelling mistakes, but I'm sorta rushing. **

**Bye~!**


	10. Señor Paco

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p> "…<em>Pomodoro bastardo<em>?"

"Mm…Lovi, your hair smells nice~! It smells like _los tomates_."

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, TOMATO BASTARD!"

…Was I missing something here? I followed Gil and Francis up to them. We were getting some glares from the people around us.

"But _mi tomate_, I've missed you so much~!" Antonio cooed as he hugged the boy even tighter.

That earned him an elbow to the gut. Antonio bent over in pain and clutched his stomach. "Ay,_ Lovinito_, you're so mean…"

"Ve~ Antonio, is that you?" asked the other one asked.

Antonio gave a pained smile. "_Hola_, Feliciano."

"Antonio, I'm so sorry for Lovino! He doesn't like being snuck up on," Feliciano said as he helped Antonio stand up.

Lovino crossed his arms and glared at Antonio and Feliciano. "No, I don't like being molested by _pomodoro bastardos_!"

"Loviii, I wasn't molesting you. I was saying hi~"

"Oh!" We all looked at Francis for his outburst. "I remember you now. You're the little Italian that curses a lot."

Lovino looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh _dio_, and you're the French rapist. Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Everyone's either a rapist or bastard in your head, huh?" Gil asked.

Lovino glared at him. "Who the hell are you and when did you join this damn conversation?"

As Gil and Lovino argued, I looked at the ice cream shop. I saw some people talking to the cashier and pointing in our direction…Oh shit.

I cleared my voice. "Hey, guys, sorry to ruin your little reunion, but I, uh, think we should get moving."

"Huh, why?" Antonio asked.

I flicked my head towards the ice cream shop and they all looked. The cashier was moving toward us quickly.

"_Merda_," I heard Lovino mutter. "Let's get moving, Feliciano."

They quickly walked off and Antonio followed like an obedient puppy. Francis and Gil ran after Antonio and I motioned for Bella and Ludwig to follow. When they got to the door of the ice cream shop, the cashier burst out.

"C'mon!" I yelled and they sprinted to me and we ran down after the others.

"Hey!" the cashier yelled.

We didn't look back as we ran down the sidewalk, dodging people to get back with a group. When we saw them at the restaurant, we slowed down.

"Can we go eat now?" Ludwig asked.

The little Italians and Antonio weren't even out of breath as they watched Francis and Gil gasp for breath.

"One…sec," Gil managed to gasp out.

When they both gained their composure back, they made their way to the door.

"You guys can eat with us if you like~" Antonio offered with a huge grin.

"No, we'll go someplace else, _pomodoro bastardo_. Come on, Feli." Lovino tried to drag his brother away, but Feliciano protested.

"Ve~ Fratello, I'm hungry, though!"

Antonio frowned at this. "C'mon, Feli, you can eat with us~!" He grabbed Feliciano's arm and looked at Lovino. "You're always welcome to come, Lovi~"

Lovino's face turned a bright red color. No wonder Antonio calls him a tomato…

"No. I'm not hungry." His stomach grumbled.

"Apparently your stomach has different ideas, _mi poco de tomate_~!"

"I'M NOT YOUR GOD DAMN TOMATO, ASS WIPE!" Lovino yelled, his face getting even redder (if that was possible).

"_Mi tomate,_ you're so cute~!" Antonio cooed and let go of Feliciano to attack Lovino again.

Feliciano glanced at his brother and then ran for the restaurant, following Gil and Francis in.

Lovino noticed Feliciano's absence. "FELICIANO VARGAS, GET YOUR ITALIAN ASS BACK HERE!"

He ran after them with Antonio on his tail. "Looovviii~ Come back!"

"I guess we should follow them, huh?" Bella said with a little laugh.

We followed them in. We were hit with a blast of cold air. _God did that feel good_…

I looked around until I located our little Energizer Bunny hopping after his master.

When we got to the table, I sat next to Gil and Bella sat between me and Ludwig. Feliciano was on the other side of Ludwig and Francis sat on the other side of the smaller Italian. The bunny was with his master (if Antonio was to move any closer to Lovino, he'd be sitting on his lap) and on Lovino's other side was Gil.

I watched Antonio pester Lovino and Feliciano start off a conversation with Ludwig and Francis.

"This is fun, huh?" Bella asked me with a smile.

I smiled back. "And you were planning on not coming."

"I've never seen Antonio this happy before." She gestured to the Spaniard. "He's practically glowing."

"Doesn't he always do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's like he jumped into toxic waste this time."

We both laughed.

"May I join this conversation, ladies?" Gil asked from the other side of me.

"We're just talking about how Antonio just seems a hell of a lot more happy with Lovino around," I explained.

"Of course women would take notice of that," Gil muttered.

"No one asked you to join the conversation, Beilschmidt," Bella said bitterly.

Gil rolled his eyes and looked at me. "How about after we drop everyone off, we can go to your house and get your clothes."

I nodded and Bella's eyes widened. "What are you doing at his house? You two aren't even dating! Wait, you're not dating, are you? Because if you are, I swear to God, missy—"

"Bella, calm down. We are not going out. I'm just staying at his house because I can't take my parents," I said.

Bella glared at me. "You could have come over my house, not some perverted creep."

"Pfft, it's just proving that she likes me better than you, Bella. And she trusts me more."

"Gil, shut up! I like you both equally and for different reasons."

"Hmph, and why do you like me?" Gil asked.

"Oh, I gotta hear this," Bella said and leaned in towards me.

"You're a lot more generous than you probably think and you always manage to make me feel happy, even when I'm crying," I said softly.

His face became tinted with red as he suddenly became fidgety. "Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

I giggled and turned to Bella. "You're extremely nice and helpful. You helped me from day one when I had no friggin' idea what I was doing. You're a great person and I'm happy to have you as a friend."

Bella gave me a smile. "Aw, you're a great friend, too!"

She pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. I pulled back when I felt Gil tap my shoulder.

I turned to him to see him with pout on his still red face, which looked like it was going to give his eyes a run for their money any moment now. "Don't I get a hug too?"

I laughed and hugged him. He was warmer than I thought he'd be. I found myself just relaxing into him. I felt his arms tighten around me and I felt a burst of warmth sent through my body. I looked up into his eyes. He had a small smile on his face and his unusual red eyes were soft. I found myself lost in them.

"Yo, lovebirds!"

I tore myself away from Gil and looked at the scowling Italian across from me.

"I would like to enjoy lunch _without_ you two squeezing the hell out of each other, thank you." Lovino glanced at Antonio and grumbled, "It's already awkward enough."

Antonio frowned. "But Lovi, hugging people is one of the best ways to show affection! See!" Antonio attacked Lovi's waist and pulled him into a hug.

Antonio dug his head into Lovino's chest. I just watched in amusement as Lovino's face became the brightest shade of red I've seen on his face in the past fifteen minutes I've known him.

"G-get the fuck of me, _pomodoro bastardo_!"

By the looks of it, Antonio wasn't planning on letting go soon.

_**Gil's POV**_

* * *

><p>Lunch was nice. I'm really surprised we weren't kicked out with the profanity spilling from Lovino's mouth. It was like a third language for the kid. Antonio wouldn't stop drooling over the little Italian brat. I continued a three way talk with Liz and Bella, much to Bella's displeasure. Ludwig seemed to be really enjoying the other little Italian.<p>

OK, I'll admit it, both Italians are cute. One just scowls and curses too much.

Liz…_Gott_, I don't even know what to say. I just felt natural to hug her like that. And she wasn't pulling away. That is, until the brat had to open his mouth.

After lunch, we decided to explore the park a little down the way. Antonio followed the brat everywhere like a dog. I don't think there was a single moment Antonio didn't have his hands around the brat's waist. I really wanted to know what this was about. After walking with Liz, Bella, and Francis for a while and watching Ludwig talk to Feliciano, I walked up to Antonio. I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi, Gilbo~" he greeted.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"_Si_."

When I noticed he wasn't moving away from the brat, I sighed. "Alone, please."

Antonio pouted slightly as he walked away from Lovino. The brat glared at me lightly, like a warning glare. _Shit_, why was he so protective? S'not like I'm gonna rape him or anything…out in public…OK, I won't do it ever! Lovino seemed hesitant as he walked away to his cute brother.

"We'll catch up to you later, _si_?" Antonio said.

They all nodded and continued their walk. Francis and Liz glanced back at us with curious eyes. I waved the off and they turned their heads back.

"So, what's up with you and this Lovino kid? When did you two meet? Why have I never heard of him until today but Francis seemed to know him?"

"Ay, slow down with the questions, _amigo_. Remember the summer that I worked at the pet shelter?"

I remembered that all too well. He called me the first day on the job to whine about them not having turtles. I nodded.

"Feli worked there too. Feli and I became friends quickly. He's also really forgetful and he forgot his lunch all the time so Lovi would have to come and bring it to him. So I got to see Lovi everyday~ and I took a liking to him, just like his brother. But he pushed me away a lot 'cause he's not one for affection, y'know? Lovi had to come so many times that finally the man in charge just gave him a job there. Francis came in one day and I introduced him to Lovi and Feli. Then he attempted to molest Feli and Lovi attacked him, with punches and insults. _Dio_, I've never heard as many curses in my life as I've heard roll off his tongue in one sentence."

"That doesn't explain why you're all touchy-feely with him, though. You don't act the same with Feliciano."

Antonio gave me a grin. "That's because Lovino is the one that stole my heart. Let's catch up to the other, _si_?"

I froze. Whoa, _what_? "Huh?"

It took me a moment to realize he had started walking again. "You coming or not, Gilbo?"

I slowly followed him. "How?"

"Hm?"

"How did the brat steal your heart exactly?"

He shrugged. "He just did. He's really a great person deep down. I think he has an inferiority complex. Feli is usually praised for being good with everything and he's left out, even though he's older. I tried to prove to him he was just as important as his brother and in the process I fell in love him. And I think his adorable tomato blush got me, too. It's like that. "

"Sounds like it came from some sappy movie."

Antonio chuckled.

"Wait, does this mean you're gay?" I asked.

"No, I still like girls. I'm bi," he answered. "Hey, I'm losing sight of the others. Let's hurry up."

He broke off into a sprint and I followed him. When we caught up, Antonio pounced on the brat from behind.

"LOVIII~ I'M BACK! Did you miss me~?"

"No, why would I? You're too damn clingy and you don't. Leave. Me. Alone! _Allontanarsi da me, bastardo di pomodoro_!" The deep red blush on his face says otherwise.

Lovi likes the word "bastardo". That is what I have gained from this encounter.

I started walking next to Francis and Liz again.

"So, what did you talk about with Antonio?" Liz asked.

"Nothing important," I answered. "Hey Francis, didn't you promise Antonio a turtle?"

I saw Antonio perk up even more. He hopped over to Francis. "Heh, you did~!" He grabbed Francis's arm. "Let's get my turtle~"

I glanced over to Lovino who was glaring at Francis and Antonio. Hm, so the little bratty Italian didn't like anyone stealing Antonio from him, huh? _I sense a little jealousy~_

Lovino walked over to Antonio. "Why the hell would you want a fucking _turtle_? They're so boring."

"Aw, Lovi, turtles are adorable, though~!" My Spanish friend grinned at him. "You can help me pick one out~ Let's go~!" He grabbed Lovino's arm and raced off back to the pet shop.

"Shit," I hissed and raced after them. I don't trust them alone with Lovino. Francis will probably try and rape them both. Possibly at the same time. Behind the reptile tanks. _Gott_, why the hell am I thinking about this?

I raced after them and ignored the funny looks we were getting. Ludwig was able to watch the others so I didn't worry about them. My targets were quickly advancing down the street. Damn Antonio for being so God damn fast.

I lost them for a bit when some old people got in my way, but I didn't worry because I knew where they were going. After awhile, I finally got to the shop. I burst inside to see Francis flirting with the cashier that was there before and Antonio had his face pushed up against the tank again. He was holding Lovino's hand and the brat was trying to get away, hissing profanities at him.

"Lovi~ which one should I choose?" Antonio asked.

"I don't give a rat's _ass_ which one you choose! Let me go, _pomodoro bastardo_!"

"Please, Lovi~?"

"_Dio_, fine! The black one with the bronze on the edge of the shell!" That happened to be the smallest one in there and it was the one right in the center of the mob staring at Antonio.

"_Gracias,_ _mi tomate_~!"

"Toni, shouldn't you call your mom to see if it's OK?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Oh, yeah~!" He pulled out his phone and called his mom. I didn't follow because as soon as she picked up, he exploded with rapid Spanish. All I caught was "_Hola, Mama," _and "_Hay esta tortuga muy lindo_."

A couple more moments of talking passed. Then his face got really bright. "_Gracias, Mama_~!"

He hung up and motioned for Francis and the cashier to come over.

"I want that one~" Antonio said like he was five and pointed to the turtle. "That's the one Lovi chose for me~"

"You owe me forty-five bucks, _mon ami_," Francis grumbled.

The cashier went over and got a net to get it out. She went to get a box for it, but Antonio stopped her.

"I'll just hold him~" Antonio said with a grin.

"Are you sure? He's, like, really stinky." To prove her point, she winced at the turtle's smell.

Antonio frowned. "Señor Paco doesn't smell."

Oh, but Señor Paco _does_ smell. I get where he's coming from, though. Ludwig says Gilbird smells, but I don't think he does. We're just blinded by our love for our precious pets~

Lovino snorted. "Señor Paco, huh?"

"_Sí_! It's a cute name, no?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn, _bastardo_. Just buy the fucking thing already so I can leave since you kidnapped me."

Antonio looked at Francis who pulled out his wallet with a groan. He walked over to the cash register with the cashier and paid with cash. I saw the cashier write down something quickly on a little slip of paper and hand it to Francis.

He winked at her. "_Merci, ma __chérie_."

The cashier giggled and blushed. I rolled my eyes. Hormonal females…

"Can I go now?" Lovino hissed.

"Wait~" Antonio said.

"Huh?"

Before Lovino could even blink, Antonio took a picture of them on his phone with Señor Paco on his head.

It took a while for Lovino to process what happened.

But when he did, all hell broke loose. "WHAT THE FUCK TOMATO BASTARD?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOVI FUN~! As you can see, one of the other major couples will be Spamano. I don't think there was much comedy here...<strong>

**I promise some Prussia and Spain action in the next chapter (possibility of Germany, but not likely)…LOL, I could have Sealand pop out of nowhere xD **

**Except he has no fighting skills whatsoever -_-'**

**I got my second piercings! I made them emeralds (they said they were green zircons but I know they were really emeralds in disguise) to bring out my Irish heritage xD. Now I have small gold hoops and green straight ones. When it came to cleaning the earrings, I told my sister to jab it and twist it. She then told me that sounded wrong xD**

**My mom told me she'd kill me if I ever got a nose piercing, belly button ring, tongue piercing, etc. I was with her parents (my grandparents, obviously) and we decided to prank her. So after I got my earrings, we went to many shops trying to find stick on earrings. When we found a place, we bought some and my sister stuck one on my nose. When we got home, I nearly gave my mom a heart attack. **

"**THAT BETTER NOT BE REAL CUZ IF IT IS, YOU WILL BE WEARING MAKEUP!" Yeah, we freaked her out. **

**The funny part was my grandma came up with what she was going to say to my mom. She said, "I told her it was a bad idea, but she was crying for it…And it was free."**

**My grandpa was coaching me before we got home what to do. "You can't laugh and don't touch it too much. You need to make it look real so don't put it too high or low."**

**My mom nearly pounced on me to see if it was real. I gave it away when I ran from her O.o**

**Then my mom told me to keep it on for my dad. He'll either freak out or know right away it's fake. That's how he works. I can't wait till he comes home!**

**Here are songs you should totally listen to:**

**Be Italian- Fergie**

**Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)- Lostprophets**

**City- Hollywood Undead**

**Déjà Vu- 3oh!3**

**Rich Man- 3oh!3**

**Actually, any 3oh!3 song would do. **

**Manboy- (Eric Saade) ((that song makes me crack up every time I listen to it just for saying "manboy")) MANBOY, MANBOY YOU CAN CALL ME MANBOY~! I DON'T CARE I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO LOVE~! I'm pretty sure it was Sweden's entry for Eurovision or something like that. **

**I love all you reviewers so much! You're all as awesome as Prussia himself~!**

**Except for that one dumbass that commented only to tell me there were multiple Gilbirds and not just one and that it was inaccurate. It's my fucking story. Back off. Comment to tell me something actually useful, please. **

**I reread that I think its sorta mean, but it's the truth. Don't comment just to tell me Gil's hair is fucking platinum blonde, not silver. That will get you nowhere in life and it's a waste of my time and yours. Again, it's my story. I have a creative license. I can make Gil have one Gilbird or have him have a hoard them with the punch of simple keys. If you think he should have more Gilbirds, go write your own fucking story with him having multiple Gilbirds. I won't tell you it's inaccurate and he only has one Gilbird and you must rewrite the story. The only thing I **_**will**_** argue over is Romano's human name which **_**is**_** Lovino Vargas. I've seen people use Romano for his human name which is inaccurate. I just tell them and then give a whole comment about the story itself, not just say that his name is Lovino Vargas and Romano is the country name. **

**Now that the rant is over (I apologize for that), please review and tell me what you think so I can continue~!**

**BYE PEEPS! PLEASE GET ME 100 REVIEWS! I'M BEGGING YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL…even slightly sorta the dumbass. At least you took time out of your life to actually read my story which is inaccurate in your mind *gets ready to be flamed by dumbass***


	11. Viva España!

**I feel like putting a line up here**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gil's POV<strong>_

During the middle of Lovino's smack down, the others appeared to observe Antonio's beating.

"Ve~ _fratello_, why are you hurting poor Toni?" Feliciano asked.

"Because he is a fucked up, dipshit _pomodoro bastardo_! Delete that picture now!"

"Looovviii, please stop hurting me, _mi querido_~!"

"Not a chance, damn Spaniard!"

"Ay, don't curse _España_! Spain is a wonderful place, Lovi~ Maybe I'll take you some time, _sí_?"

"I you're dreams, Spanish bastard! You'd probably rape me or something," Lovino hissed. He slowed his punches down. "Besides, it's too fucking hot there."

Antonio pouted and I walked over to Ludwig. Feliciano was at his side and I smirked. "Getting cuddly with the other Italian?"

Ludwig turned to me and glared. I caught his cheeks slightly tinted pink.

"Ve~ Ludwig, what does he mean?" Feliciano asked, grabbed his West's arm.

"N-nothing, Feliciano," West mumbled. "I think it's about time we leave this place."

"GILBO, DID YOU SEE SEÑOR PACO YET?" Antonio yelled, running over to me, shoving the thing in my face.

_Gott_, did that thing _reek_. "Yeah, I saw him alright." I coughed when he pulled the turtle away from my face.

"Lovi, let's leave now~!" Antonio said and pulled Lovi out the store, Lovino complaining the whole way.

We all filed out after them and walked down a little until we found benches.

Antonio looked at Lovino _seriously_. Shit, it's the end of the world. "Lovi, why are you here? I thought you only came here for the summer."

Lovino grumbled something and looked away.

"Ve~ We moved! _Nonno_ got a job offer here," Feliciano said from West's side.

"I can't believe we moved to the _one_ fucking place you and your creepy group inhabit," Lovino growled.

"If you moved here, which school will you be attending?" Bella asked.

"I think _Nonno_ said East Ridge or something like that," Feliciano answered.

I watched a creepy grin spread across both Antonio and Francis's faces.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Lovino asked, scooting away from Antonio.

"Why, that's the school we go to!" I answered for them.

Lovino's eyes widened. "GOD DAMMIT!"

"_Kesesese_…What fun we'll have~!" I never use that laugh unless I wanna creep someone out.

Turns out its working.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Lovino asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little Italian with anger issues," I said innocently.

"Stop trying to be innocent. You don't work that way," Liz said to me. "I'm sorta wondering, too. Ooh, is it your creeper laugh?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not the only one with one, though." I looked at Toni.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What's your creeper laugh sound like?" I asked.

"Oh, that's what you wanted~. _Fusosososo_…"

Lovino jumped off the bench and looked at Antonio. "God, that is fucking creepy."

I chuckled. "OK, I think I've had enough fun for one day. Anyone else?"

"But I don't wanna leave Lovi~!" Antonio whined.

"You'll see him at school, _mon ami_…"

"Oh, right! See you at school, Lovi~"

"_Dio,_ don't remind me," Lovino grumbled. "Let's get going, Feliciano."

"OK!" Feliciano agreed. "Bye, Ludwig~"

"B-bye, Feliciano," West stuttered.

Lovino grabbed Feliciano and started to walk away.

"_Hasta luego, mi amor_~!" Antonio called after them. Lovino quickened his pace immediately.

"Alright, let's get moving," I said and we walked toward the car we parked in the parking garage a little down the way.

Everyone loaded in and Ludwig drove us out.

"Hey, Gil, can I come over your house? I need help with that biology thingy we got Thursday," Antonio asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess," I answered. "It's not that hard, actually."

"Are you kidding me? I had to rush to get that thing done!" Bella exclaimed from the front seat.

"I don't think I did very well. I'm pretty sure I got three quarters of it wrong already," Liz said.

"I don't need biology," Francis said with a wave of his hand. _Gaaaaayyyy…_

"I'm happy I'm not in eleventh grade yet," was Ludwig's response.

Drop off came quickly. First was Bella and then Francis.

"Go to Liz's house so we can get her clothes," I told Ludwig when Francis left the car.

"I don't know where that is…"

I got out of the car and kicked Ludwig out of the driver's seat, quite literally.

I started the car and drove to her house with the directions implanted in my mind. I thought I was driving at a pretty normal speed until Liz told me to slow down unless I wanted a ticket.

"I'm going at a normal speed, _frau_!" I yelled back.

"Eighty-two miles an hour is not a normal speed, dumbass!" she yelled back.

I looked at the speedometer. Oh, what do ya know? I slowed down the car and everyone behind me let out a sigh of relief.

"Bunch of pansies," I grumbled.

Liz's neighborhood came into sight and I went in and found her house immediately. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway.

"Shit, my parents are home," I heard her mutter.

"If you wanna leave—"

"No, its fine," she sighed.

"If you're not out in fifteen minutes, I'm barging in there like a mad German," I said.

Liz gave me a small smile. She got out and walked up to the door and walked in. I looked at the door intently, waiting for any sign for me to run in there. I kept on looking at the clock, checking to see if fifteen minutes had past.

"Yo, Gilbo, fifteen minutes won't past in the blink of an eye, _amigo_," Antonio told me.

"I know, I know," I mumbled and looked back at the door.

It felt like it had been hours when Liz burst from the door. She had a bag in her hands and she ran for the car. Someone else was at the door. It was a tall man with neat brown hair like Liz's. He had lighter green eyes than her, though. He seemed to be yelling at her. He then started running after her.

Liz jumped into the car and screamed, "Drive, drive, drive!"

I floored it and raced out of there. Once I was out of that neighborhood, I relaxed.

"What the fuck, Elizabeta?" I asked.

"I upset him and he went after me. I'm sorry," Liz answered quietly.

I sighed. "No need to apologize. Remember, I know what you're going through."

I got us home as quickly as normally possible. I looked around to make sure that creepy fucker wasn't following us. We all got out and Liz looked to Antonio.

"You don't have your backpack…"

"So?" Antonio asked.

"How will you get your work?"

Good question. Never thought about that one.

"No _problemo_, _chica_." Antonio pulled a wad of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Here it is~"

"Let's get working, then," I said.

Liz went to her room with her bag and Ludwig, Antonio, and I sat at the table. I watched as Antonio put Señor Paco on the table and Ludwig got some lettuce for the little guy. I started explaining to him what you were supposed to do. He got the hang of it shortly and he was flowing through it, looking up at random times to ask for some help.

I got up to make myself a snack. I could hear the TV running upstairs. I was munching on some chips when I saw Antonio completely freeze.

He just sat there, staring at the paper, his pencil still in his hand. He didn't move one inch.

"Antonio," Ludwig said and grabbed his shoulder.

He shook it and Antonio instantly looked at me. "Snatchers."

"What?" Ludwig and I both exclaimed.

"The park," Antonio said quickly.

"West, watch Liz. Tell her we went out." I flicked my head to the door. "Let's go bust those Snatchers."

Antonio nodded and quickly followed me out the door. We sprinted to the park, getting some weird looks from cars driving by. Antonio almost got hit by a car, that idiot. Apparently, he_ wasn't_ taught to look both ways when crossing a road. (Never mind, I wasn't doing that either.) We raced for the park, me lagging behind because I don't have super long Spanish legs. Am I the only one who's noticed that the Spanish _never_ get tired? They're brave morons and they never run out of energy. And they're amazing at soccer. (Pfft, so are the Germans.) But that's beside the point.

I had no idea why the Snatchers would choose such an open place. It's not like they can do anything to children here. Its way too open and no parents would allow they're kid to go off with some strange men in black. Then again, there were Peter's parents. Poor kid.

We ran up the sidewalk—more like Antonio ran, I just trudged up—and he held his arm out to stop me. I looked over his arm to see the Snatchers just wandering like a bunch of lost sissies. They had something in their hands and they were staring at it.

"What is that?" I asked.

Antonio shrugged. "Let's steal it."

I looked at him. "What?"

He glanced at me with a smirk on his face. "It's nothing different then what we do in school. You distract them, and I'll steal it."

"_Gott_, you make it sound so easy."

He shrugged again and we walked for the three men. We split in different directions, Antonio making some room between them and me heading straight toward the Snatchers.

"Hello, folks!" I exclaimed.

They looked at me and one shoved the object into his pocket. "Er, hello, sir."

I stopped in front of them. "I'm taking a survey for school about people's occupations. What do you do for living?"

_Snatch kids' Hetalia._

"We are, um, businessmen."

"Oh, is that so? What kind of business?" I glanced over their shoulder to see Antonio trying to pull the thing of the man's pocket.

"International business."

"Could you be more specific? What do you do with international business?" Now I was just asking questions, not really listening to the answers. Antonio had it almost out.

"We travel to places—What?" He looked and saw Antonio.

Antonio smiled and then took off with the object in his hand.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled.

They looked at me with angry eyes.

I shrugged. "Prussia will rule the world again one day." And I took off after my friend.

"God dammit, that was Prussia!" one yelled.

"They got the device! Run after them!"

I heard thumping race after us. "Go to the circle where all the houses are abandoned! Prussia can't do much with a musket, so I'm counting on you!"

Antonio nodded and sped up just a bit. We turned in the familiar direction to the abandoned houses we went to so often when we were younger. I used to make up stories about them to creep Antonio, Francis, and West out. All the houses in the circle were abandoned so I usually said they were abducted by aliens or mass murdered by a ghost that still haunted the circle. It was different every time and never failed to scare Antonio. He's a softy like that.

I smirked when we got there. We slowed down and faced the people chasing us.

"Hand it over before we have to use force!" one yelled.

"Have you ever faced off a Hetalia user before?" Antonio asked as we both backed up.

The slowly shook their heads.

"Your first lesson then: Hetalia users _never_ give in." Antonio glanced at me. I nodded.

"Axis Powers: Hetalia!"

"Shiiiitttt," we heard one whine.

I glared at the Snatchers, now as the awesome Prussia. Spain was next to me in his usual war clothing. In his hands was his humungous axe of death.

Spain flipped the device to me. "Keep a hold of that, _por favor_."

"No prob, buddy. Go kick some ass with the awesome axe of yours, will ya?"

Spain chuckled and then raced toward the Snatchers. He jumped into the air and came slamming down with his axe on one, splitting the guy in half. He let out a cry of pain before he dissolved into dust like all Snatchers do. The other two looked in gulped and tried to run. I decided to step in. I ran after them and Spain ran ahead of them, blocking them with his huge axe. The turned around to run back, but I blocked them.

Spain and I both smirked. "Lesson two: you can't outrun a nation."

They tried to run through me and I just kicked them back to Spain. Spain swung his might ax and ended up slicing one's head off. The other attempted to run and I was getting anxious. All I had been doing was fucking running. I wanted to get some action, too! My hands fidgeted around the strap of the musket around my body. I made my decision quickly.

"I'll get this one, Spain," I growled.

"But the musket—"

"Fuck the musket," I said as I cocked the gun and took aim. The Snatcher started running frantically, nearly tripping and falling flat on his ugly face.

Silly Snatcher, you can't out run the awesome power that is Prussia.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, Spain threw his axe with great aim and it spiraled through the air. I could literally hear it cut the air as it spun in circles until it reached its target. Bull's eyes…or back. It connected with his back and he let out a strangled cry. He dissolved like the others and Spain went to retrieve his axe. I followed my "buddy" and when I got to him I shoved him out of anger.

"What the fuck?" I hissed. "Why did you take away my prey? I could've got him!"

Spain narrowed his eyes at me. "_Prusia_, I think you forget that we are no longer living in a world where we can go shooting and killing all we want and not get in trouble for it. If I had let you shoot him, your shot would ripple through the whole neighborhood. You would ruin everyone's sense of security around here and Gilbert would not be happy at all, knowing he caused it."

"Gilbert and I are two different people." God dammit, I hate it when Spain get's all smart on me. I prefer him being an idiot.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Prussia. You know that Gilbert's a reincarnation of yourself, just as Antonio is a reincarnation of me. Ah, _gracias_, you've knocked me off track of what I was trying to say. Oh, _sí_. No loud, scary booms allowed in this century, _amigo_. You'll get Gilbert arrested and no one will be happy."

I huffed and rolled my eyes at the Spanish nation. "Whatever." I looked at the device in my hands. "What the hell is this?"

"I dunno. Let me see it."

"Oh, please, Spain. Like you could figure it out."

"Ay, never doubt the Country of Passion." I handed it to him and he let his axe disappear as he examined the device, flipping it all over. "What the hell is this?"

I snorted. "Ten seconds. That's a personal record, buddy."

Spain grunted and handed it back. "Maybe Germany can take a look at it. France has a possibility of knowing."

"Yeah, the same possibility you had."

"Whatever, I'm tired. I wanna go take a _siesta_."

I was a little tired, too. "OK, fair enough."

Powering down, I yawned. Fighting drowned me, I guess. I looked at Antonio to see him yawn and rub his eye. I looked up to see where the sun was in sky. It was probably around six.

We silently walked back to my house and walked through the front door.

"You two look tired," West said as we stepped in.

Antonio grabbed Señor Paco off the table. "Three of them," Antonio said simply and flopped onto the couch with his turtle on his chest. "_Buenas noches_."

"'Night," we told him.

"You're tired, too, correct?" West asked me.

My response was a yawn. "We should call Carmen…"

If you're wondering, Carmen is Antonio's mother.

"She called right after you guys left. I told her the situation."

Oh, and Carmen knows about our Hetalia. And the cool thing is that she doesn't separate herself from us. She's like the mother we never had.

"OK, I'm going to take a nap." I walked upstairs and threw myself onto my bed.

I was so tired, I instantly fell asleep.

_Mmm, I wonder what's for dinner._

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, shitty ending, I know. I'm sorry for the late update! And as you've most likely noticed, no Liz POV. That is because it's too much pressure on me to get updates up.<strong>

**I've been very…busy at home. Things are getting tight around here. My mom wants me out of the house and my sister has made it the top of her list to piss me off. They both have won. I want to lock myself in my room because of my mom and kill my sister. I seriously hate her now. **

**All the chapters will be this short from now on. It takes a lot of pressure off of me. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**And I've already found a new obsession: Kingdom Hearts. AKUROKU ALL THE WAY, BITCHES! So Hetalia has sort of left my mind. I didn't expect to find a new obsession so quickly. **

**But I am not giving up on this story! The updates will just come at random times. Maybe two days, maybe a month. So please be patient with me…**

**_Entschuldigung _(Sorry) *bows***

**P.S. I'm changing this to simply just "Monster". The other title was too long. It made my head hurt -_-'**


	12. Nightmares Arent Good 4 Mental Stability

**I'M ALIVE! Sorta…**

**Very long A/N at the end. Read it all, OK?**

* * *

><p>As soon as I got back to Gil's house, I just wanted to curl up on my bed and <em>die<em>. My encounter with my father had been nowhere near a pleasant one. He called me a _whore_ for grabbing clothes and returning to a car full of men. Then I socked him in the stomach and ran, ignoring my mom's sobs. He got up quicker than I had thought he would and chased after me.

I felt like fucking shit. I know I should be used to this by now, but when he calls me something like that, it still gets to me. No father—not even my kind of father—should tell their daughter they are a fucking _whore_. Fathers are supposed to cherish their child, be their best friend, be there to heal you when you get hurt but also scold you for being stupid enough to get yourself hurt. Fathers are supposed to support you. _That's_ a father. I have no idea what that beast is.

I told Gil I was fine. I didn't need a whole production; he's done enough for me already and I don't need him feeling guilty.

I just went upstairs to the guest room and watched TV to try and get this shit out of my head. Eventually, I fell asleep for moment. I woke up because someone was shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily and looked up into red eyes. "Go away…"

"Its dinner time, _meine liebe_," Gil said and shook me harder. "It's rude to sleep through you're host's dinner, considering it was made for you."

"You probably just ordered from some restaurant down the street," I grumbled and got up.

"Nope! Toni stayed and he helped us make dinner. I think he called it _arroz cubano_. All I know is that is smells fucking amazing," Gilbert said.

He was right. As soon as we hit the first floor, I could smell it. It smelled wonderful and foreign, if that makes sense. When I saw what was prepared, I sort of froze. It looked awkward. It was white rice covered with some sauce, some vegetables, and mounted with—were those eggs? How could something that smelt so nice look so…creepy?

"Oh, hi, Lizzie!" Antonio said cheerfully. "I made some _churros_ for dessert~"

"Shit, can you cook for me every day?" I asked.

Antonio chuckled and smiled. "Oh, and I know the food looks weird but it taste really good, I promise~! We eat it all the time in Spain for dinner. I tried to make a larger portion because we don't have big dinners in Spain. We have huge lunches and a bunch of snacks during the day. And we eat dinner really late."

"What time?" I asked.

"Around nine-ish. Then we go out and party for the night and return home at three in the morning~!"

"I wanna move to Spain…" I muttered.

"You can move there with me and Lovi."

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

When we settled down, Antonio served us. He got some lettuce for Señor Paco who was swimming in a clear container.

I waited until Antonio sat down to eat.

God _damn_, I wish I hadn't. Next thing I know, I'm pigging out with Gil.

"What the fuck do you put in this? It's amazing!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of food, completely forgetting my table manners.

"It's just rice covered in tomato sauce mixed with a couple different veggies and topped with an egg. Why?"

"It's delicious," Gil said and shoveled more into his mouth. "You've been holding out on me, man. Since when could you cook?"

Antonio chuckled. "I've always known how to cook, _mi amigo_. _Mi mamá _taught me."

"Dear Lord, thanks for giving me a friend with a mom that can cook some serious shit," Gil prayed as he looked up at the ceiling with clasped hands.

"Amen, brother," I agreed.

Antonio laughed. "Now you're giving me too much credit. You're spoiling me."

"Considering what I live on, this is shiz, man," I argued. "_I'm_ the one being spoiled here, _amigo_." The Spanish word came funny off my Hungarian tongue causing everyone (yes, even Ludwig) to chuckle.

Gil held out his fist to me. "Language points." And we fist bumped.

Best. Fucking. Dinner. I've. Ever. Had.

After dinner, we ate those delicious _churros_.

"Ah, I'm being spoiled tonight, aren't I?" I asked as I took another bite of the cinnamon-y delight.

"More delicious food," Gil murmured in agreement as he slowly ate his.

"See? Spanish food is amazing, no? You can all move to Spain with me~! Then we'll never be separated~" Antonio grabbed a hold of all three of us and brought us into a tight hug.

"Nah, I think I'll be visiting you from Germany, bro." Gil chuckled.

"So you can live on wurst and potatoes?"

"…Maybe…"

"I'll force you into Spain."

"Then I'll commit some crime to get me ban from Spain."

"BUT THEN I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Toni, you could visit me in Germany."

I laughed. "I love how you're planning your life as a fugitive."

"Hey, who's gonna hire some creepy guy with silver hair and red eyes? They'd probably think their hiring the fucking devil and that it's a sign that they've been sinned in some way. Besides, I've always wanted to be on Cops."

I giggled. "But you can use that to your disposal. Get them to do your dirty work by saying they'll go straight to hell if they don't do what you say."

"Hm, but what if they don't listen?" Gil asked.

I sighed. "Getting ban from America works, too."

"Yay, just another country to get ban from on my list," Gil said with a smile. "'Might as well shove Hungary on the list, too."

I glared playfully at him. "You wanna make me suffer too now? With expensive fight fees, I'll be stuck in Germany, broke."

"Now everyone can live with me!" Gil said happily.

"Oh, joy to the world." Gil swatted me with his hand.

"Uh, Antonio, can you let us go now?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, right. Heh, sorry." Antonio let us go. "So what are we going to do this fine evening?"

I yawned. "Not to be a party pooper or anything, but I wanna take a shower and go to bed."

"Understandable," Ludwig said. "I'll get you a towel."

Ludwig walked off down the hall.

"_Buenas noches_."

"_Gute nacht._"

"_Jó éjszakát_," I answered back to the two of them. When I Ludwig got towel, I took it with a quick thank you and a good night and walked up stairs.

I took a very quick shower, really just wanting to get to bed. I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed. I pulled the unfamiliar covers over myself and willed myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The first time I woke up, I was in the forest. No, wait, they were the woods near somewhere from my childhood, before Hetalia came.<p>

…_Was this our summer house?_

I hadn't been here since—since Hungary and I morphed all those years ago. I moved forward and felt something swish at my knees. I looked down to see I was in a white dress. And I was barefoot. I looked around frantically.

"Where am I?" I exclaimed.

Any dream with this place was a nightmare. I ran off in a random direction. I took sharp turns around trees and darted anywhere I saw light. Soon, there was only light seeping through trees and that was slowly disappearing. The forest was getting denser and I had to twist in funny positions. When I tried stopping, my body wouldn't listen. My legs just kept on moving, sending me further into the darkness. Branches started tugging on my dress and arms. Pain seeped through my body agonizingly slowly. I let out a frustrated noise. The forest got denser and the branches started to dig into my skin. I felt warm blood run down my arms.

I let out a yelp of pain. "Please, stop!"

The pleading worked and I eventually stopped. I thought I was safe but I was so wrong. As I turned to run, the branches latched onto my arms and pulled me further. I tried resisting, but that only created more blood. The branches grabbed my face and pulled me further in. I let out a scream as I tried to kick against it. "Let me go!"

I looked behind me and saw a black space where the branches were sprouting from. I tried to cry out for help again, but a branch shot out and covered my mouth. I stopped struggling, knowing this was going nowhere. I was silently pulled into the dark abyss that awaited me.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I was in the same spot I had started in. I was sitting this time. My body showed no sign of the earlier predicament; I had no scratches. My dress was just as beautiful as it had been before. I heard water dripping somewhere and it led me to a small puddle underneath a tree. I looked into the water and saw my face. My face was the same, but my hair was different. It was flowing down my back and a small group of hair was pinned by an orange flower. I slumped back and looked at my hands folded in my lap.<p>

"Miss?"

I looked up and froze in shock. Staring back at me were green eyes like me. It was a little girl. She had short brown hair (probably a little past her shoulders) that was pulled into a pony tail. She was wearing boy's clothes.

_It was me._

"Are you OK?"

"I—uh, yeah, I'm fine."

She flashed me a grin. "Good, you scared me for a moment! Well, later."

So she's not gonna question why someone was on her property? Wow, I was stupid when I was young. Then again, I used to think I was a boy until I hit puberty…Don't tell anyone that, you little fuckers.

I watched my retreating younger self and jumped when I saw her fall to her knees with a shout. The familiar feeling took over me instantly. I was watching myself get my Hetalia.

I also noticed that when I tried to run to her, I was frozen. All I could do was watch as she rolled on the floor, crying in pain with her hands over her heart. Her hands were glowing faint green and they got darker as her cries got louder. I knew what would happen next. A burst of green light erupted from her chest and a younger version of Hungary appeared. My younger self's crying ceased and her hands fell limp.

"Are you OK?" Hungary asked. She was wearing a green tunic and pale tights. She had her shoulder length hair pulled into a pony tail like my younger self did.

"Who are you?" myself asked.

"I'm Hungary!"

"I'm sorry, I don't have food…"

"No, nitwit, I'm the nation of Hungary. I'm your Hetalia, Elizabeta."

"Nation of…Hungary?"

"Yes, I've said that, haven't I?"

"What's Hetalia?"

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions. But since you're my host, I'll explain. Hetalia gives you the ability to have the power of nation. There's a Hetalia spirit for every country. You can transform with your Hetalia when in times of danger or necessity. Some nations have many transformations, some only have two. The two basic transformations are military and war. Some countries have many transformations due to their history. Take England for example. He has the military, his pirate days, the Revolution, and a couple more."

"How many do you have?"

"Around four-ish. Military, war, nomadic, and casual."

"OK…"

"So, Elizabeta Héderváry, you ready for your first transformation?"

"Sure."

"I'm warning you now, due to the power that will from here on out be in you, you'll have a shorter temper than usual and you'll need to transform frequently until your body gets used to it."

"Can I really say no?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. Just get it over with."

They were both engulfed in green light.

"Axis Powers: Hetalia!"

When the light died down, I now only saw Hungary. I then heard footsteps in the distance. I knew what was coming.

"Lizzie, dear, where are you?" I heard Mom ask.

I closed my eyes and blocked out the rest. It was just a bunch of yelling and screaming anyway.

Suddenly, everything died out and there was nothing. I opened my eyes to see I was in the corner of a house. Oh, what do you know, it's my house. Of course. Just keep the nightmares rolling, please.

I glanced at my surroundings to see I was hiding on the stairs, giving me a nice view of the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table, sobbing. My father was pacing around.

"She's just a child, Enre. We should be helping her through this, whatever it is!" Mom screeched at him.

I froze. Mom…she was _defending_ me?

"She's a monster! She's given me fucking_ scars_! What have I done to deserve a monster for a child?" Dad yelled.

"Elizabeta isn't a monster! She just needs help to get her through this phase, whatever it is. She's barely eight!" Mom yelled back, tears falling like waterfalls down her face.

There was a sicken sound of skin slapping skin.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me," Dad hissed. "Next time you do, the consequences will be a hell of a lot worst."

Mom whimpered and held her cheek. She nodded slightly.

"Elizabeta is a _monster_, right?" Dad asked sternly, venom practically falling from his mouth.

Mom mumbled yes.

"What was that?" Dad asked, raising his voice.

Mom flinched and shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

Dad just walked out of the kitchen to the TV.

Oh my God…my father just beat my mother just to get her to hate me…

As the TV blared, Mom started sobbing lightly. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie, my little baby. Mommy's so sorry."

Next thing I know, I'm literally being sucked away. I feel the force pulling me. I looked behind me to see a section of the wall had been replaced with a black hole like before. I gave up the struggle and let it pull me. I barely remembered that memory. I guess I blocked it after so many years. When I open my eyes this time, I'm in my room. Or rather, the room I'm staying in at Gil's house. Goddamn, I really hope this isn't another dream. I glanced at the clock beside my bed to see its 2:18.

"No, Mom. _I'm_ sorry. I'll get you out of this mess, I swear. I'm so sorry I blamed you all these years," I whispered to nothing.

I quietly walked downstairs and nearly melted at the cuteness that presented itself to me. Gil was leaned against Ludwig and Antonio had his head on Gil's lap.

_Free yaoi…_Man, I wish I had a camera. I wiped the drool that had been falling down my chin.

Yaoi…Yaoi is man on man love. It's strangely addicting. You see it randomly, wonder what it is, look it up, and figure out what it is. At first, you're disgusted, not knowing how anyone could like it. Then, you're all "Oh, it's OK". Then you're like "I NEEDZ MAH YAOI!"

And that's the life of a yaoi lover in a nutshell.

I found the clicker and turned the TV off. I tried to arrange blankets on them so that they were all covered and Antonio wasn't suffocating. I walked to the kitchen and got a piece of lettuce and a little piece of a tomato for Señor Paco. After I got them all situated, I walked quietly back up stairs. I fell back into my bed and curled up.

My list of things to do now consisted of two things:

-Find out what FUCKING COUNTRY Gil and everyone else was.

-Save my mom from the clutches of my dad.

Hm, didn't seem so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of the chapter, the talk about being a true father, is utterly dedicated to all fathers, especially mine. Dad, I know you will probably NEVER read this because I won't allow it, but that is all you. I based that part off of you. You are my best friend, even though I keep secrets from you, and you're always there to make me smile and laugh. You're my partner in crime, especially when it comes to teasing Megan (my sister), considering you were the older one out of your siblings, and scaring the shit out of Mom. And you're also there to warn me of the dangers of the world and scold me for being stupid like you were. You know everything there is to being a great father. Don't tell Mom, but you're my favorite. I love you so much, Dad. <strong>

**You guys should thank him; he's mostly where I get my humor from. (The other eighth's from my corny grandpa.) **

**Now, with **_**that **_**emotional A/N down, I give you a more happy and funny scenario, courtesy of my father.**

**We were watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows or whatever and my sister said "What's the girl's name again?"**

**I said. "Her-hieney."**

**Then my dad got up and pranced around singing, "Harry Pooper and Her-heiney!"**

**Mom facepalmed and I eventually got up and joined my dad.**

**Then my mom said, "I can't believe I married an idiot and gave birth to one!"**

**THEN we watched Arthur and the Invisibles and they had Kidz Bop singing Poker Face and my dad started dancing. My sister attempted to catch him on tape, but he caught on to us and stopped dancing before we started it. After begging him to dance again, he danced briefly to some song in Grown Ups and I caught that on tape. Maybe I could show you guys…then again, I don't want to endanger my father's life 'cause who knows who the hell is reading this. (Yes, creeper, I'm talking to you. I know you're there). **

**THE FOURTH OF JULY WAS FUCKING AWESOME! I got my dad and his friend to dance, along with my mom and the friend's wife. My dad was also singing songs. And then he shoved my camera into his armpit and screamed "SMEEELLLL IT!" We went overboard with fireworks. We had smoke bombs and tanks and roman candles and it was just really loud. WE LEIK THE ILLEGAL FIREWORKS! They called the cops on us one year ;D**

**Reasons for lateness:**

**-Grandparents that have dogs that hate on my dog finally moved down.**

**-I have a life besides Fanfiction. It might not be that big of a life, but I still have one.**

**-My sister's been worse. She's thinks she's all that. My mom's calmed down a lot though and my dad and I (clearly) are back to teasing her. **

**-WRITER'S BLOCK STRIKES AGAIN!**

**-I have many plans for other stories running through my head. **

**-I have many plans for this story running through my head. **

**-Once again, I'm lazy.**

**-I went on a cruise**

**Oh, and some FAQ before I forget:**

**Q: When will Liz become Hungary?**

**A: Not for a long time, sorry. **

**Q: When will Prussia and Hungary meet?**

**A: Not for a long time. But Prussia and Liz will meet. **

**Q: When will the real PruHun come in?**

**A: Soon. Sort of. Many things will happen before it gets serious. **

**Q: How long will this story be? (Not a real FAQ, just to let you know)**

**A: VERRRRRYYYY LONG! THERE WILL BE MUCH DRAMA AND ACTION AND INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS!**

**Q: How many characters will there be?**

**A: Several more. PM if you wanna know who will be introduced.**

**Q: Will you update?**

**A: YES I WILL FUCKING UPDATE! STOP ASKING ABOUT IT! I seriously love you guys, but it gets fucking annoying when I say I'll update and everyone's like "don't stop now! Update, please!"**

**I love the sympathy you guys have given me. The sympathy helps, but it doesn't do much. What makes me happy is when I talk to people. Like in emails or PMs. Matlick (you know who you are), you've been helping me stay really happy. Striped-Jeans, I LOVE my conversations with you. It feels like we've known each other forever, even though it's only been like two months. **

**And then there is the reviewer that takes their time to review! I love you, too, SpaztasticWolf. You make me happy along with the other two :)**

**So, when you review, please review about the chapter! Not just "update please?", but a real review? Why do you continue to read my story? What do you like about it? Do you like where it's going? What areas can I work on?**

**Oh, and chaos-obsession (if you still read this. IDK), I already have your special fact about Gilbird worked in. It won't be introduced for awhile though. Like the time Lizzie first transforms (LONG TIME AWAY!)**

**I wanna thank the people that have stayed this long. You live through my procrastination. Not many can do that. Oh loyal readers, how I salute thee~! Extra points if you can tell me what that came from ;D**


	13. The Devil's Child

**Please read the A/N! Important info has taken refuge down there!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gil's POV<strong>_

…Is it not awkward to wake up snuggling with a German man (that happened to be your little brother) and a Spanish man sleeping on your lap?

I squinted and hissed lightly at the light. Yeah, I'm a vampire. Believe it. The sun was shining through the window to my right. I straightened up and removed Antonio's head from my lap, careful not to wake him up. I squirmed out of their grasp and made a run for the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw Lizzie sitting at the table with a cup of water.

"'Morning," she said. "You know, that whole snuggle formation was the cutest thing I've seen in awhile. Who ever knew one of the most notorious high schoolers would be into snuggling with his best friend and little brother."

"Don't say anything about that at school," I hissed at her. "But I'm confused on the blankets."

Liz raised her hand. "Guilty. Damn shame I hadn't brought my camera."

Before I could ask her what she meant, I heard mumbling from the couch. I turned to that direction to see Antonio stretching and Ludwig stirring from his slumber.

"I didn't know we put blankets on…" Antonio mumbled and stood up. West followed after him.

"_Morgen_." Luddy yawned.

We all greeted good morning to him as he settled down at the table.

"What's for breakfast?" Toni asked.

We all looked at him.

"What?"

"Cook for us. You're our little bitch now." That earned me a smack from Lizzie.

"Do we even have any more food left? As I recall, _someone_ forgot to get the groceries." Luddy glared straight at me.

I raised my hands in defense. "I was having too much fun with Lizzie!"

"You guys have some left over eggs, so I guess that'll do. But you guys can come over my house and we'll have a real meal, ¿_si_?" Antonio said, already moving for the refrigerator.

We all nodded in agreement. Antonio performed his cooking magic for us once again and we all got omelets.

It was a relatively quiet breakfast as we all devoured Antonio's amazing cooking.

* * *

><p>Since they refused to let me drive, Ludwig drove. I sat next to Toni in the middle and Liz sat in the passenger side. I looked at the scenery as it slowly transformed to the horse land. Where Antonio lived, you were rich and were either a rancher or a farmer. Toni and his mom clearly were on the farming side. They specialized in tomatoes. They're in the process of replanting the plants.<p>

When we got to his house, he jumped out and raced for the door. We all followed him more subtly.

We walked into the Spanish house and were hit with the aroma of cookies.

My mouth started to water instantly. Carmen's cookies are the _bomb_.

I closed the door behind us.

"_Hola, _boys!" I hear a cheerful voice call from the kitchen.

"I smell cookies," I said happily.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I have to talk with you…"

I stopped. Ah, _shit_. "Well, not that I totally don't like it here, but I must be taking my leave. _Adios_!"

I turned around to run away but Ludwig grabbed me. The thing is Carmen only calls me "Mr. Beilschmidt" when she's mad at me. A mad Carmen is like a mad Antonio: it's a rare sight because you _don't _want to see it often. These Carriedos are _not_ people you wanna piss off, no matter how cheerful and weak they seem.

"No, I really gotta go," I pleaded more than stated.

Ludwig dragged me behind him and Liz just giggled.

"Hey, is there a girl or does Ludwig suddenly have a really high voice?" Carmen asked from the kitchen.

"Oh, that's Lizzie, Mamá!" Antonio answered. "She's our friend~"

"Hm, so it seems I can't be as harsh on dear Gilbert as I originally planned. Oh well~" That didn't settle me at all.

I clawed at anything I could grip as I was dragged into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" I yelled for whatever I did. "Don't hurt me!"

"Mr. Beilschmidt, what is this about a detention I hear?" I heard light footsteps coming towards me and I squeezed my eyes shut and tensed up for what would happen.

I felt it immediately. Carmen's hand connected with the back of my head. Hard. I cried out in pain and cradled my head.

"Scheiße!" I hissed.

"Language, Gilbo~" Carmen said. I cracked an eye open to see her smiling widely at me. "Get another detention and it will be harder, ¿_entender?_"

"_Si_," I answered.

"Good boy~!" Carmen turned to Liz. "Hi, I'm Carmen Hernández-Carriedo~ I'm Antonio's mom and Ludwig and Gil's guardian. Nice to meet you~"

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Elizabeta Héderváry. You're Toni's mom? You could basically be his sister!"

Carmen laughed. "_Gracias, chica_."

It was true. Carmen had no trace of wrinkles whatsoever. Her deep brown hair had minimal gray (she says I'm the cause of the little gray she has) and her brown eyes were always warm. She was also short, around Liz's height. Take away the gray strands and she could be in high school with us.

"Ha, nice tactic, Lizzie. Using flattery to get to her cookies. You selfish child," I said, just _dying_ to break up this sappy moment.

Liz glared at me and I shrugged. I walked over to the humongous oven and sat next to Toni. We stared at the oven, like we were waiting for them to just jump out and run to our mouths.

I blocked out Carmen's cooing about Ludwig not visiting enough and looked at Liz as she walked up to us.

_Goddamn, she has nice legs_.

Where the fuck did that come from? I blushed slightly at the thought and quickly turned back to the oven. She sat next to me and leaned on me slightly.

"You know, they won't cook if you stare at them."

"Are we making them uncomfortable?" Antonio asked worriedly.

I let out a snicker.

Liz giggled. "You make them embarrassed. How would you like it if—"

"If others watched you die your fiery death to ultimately be eaten in the end. Look you can hear them. _Save us, Toni! Save us!_"

"I don't hear anything…" Antonio said and got closer to the oven. He put his ear to the glass. He jumped back with a quick "Ay!" and held his ear.

I howled in laughter only to be hit by a flying kitchen towel.

"Stop using my baby's stupidity against him," Carmen said.

That only made me laugh harder. I could also feel Liz giggling on my shoulder. Soon, I heard Carmen laughing too. Ludwig just chuckled. (It's too fucking hard to get him to actually laugh.) When we all calmed down, Toni was looking at us funny, his ear forgotten.

"What's so funny?"

We all groaned.

* * *

><p>As I said before, Carmen's cookies—excuse me, <em>las galletas—<em>are the _bomb_. She made chocolate chip cookies this time. Antonio and I nearly murdered each other trying to get to the cookies. As a result, we were forced to get our cookies last. I didn't care, as long as I got one in the end. We all walked to the backyard and sat on the chairs set up. We all ate our cookies and looked at the tomato plants in the process of being replanted.

"So, what brings you all here?" Carmen asked.

"Toni invited us over," I answered.

"I haven't seen you two in so long~" Carmen cooed to Luddy and me. "Especially you, Luddy~! I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm sorry about that. I've been rather busy with school work," Ludwig said.

"It's OK, Luddy." She waved it off with her hand. "I just wish you'd come over more often. You're all growing up so fast. Next thing I know, you'll all be in college and I'll be lonely."

"I'll stay with you, Mamá~" Toni volunteered and hugged her.

She laughed her light laugh. "I know you would, _mijo_."

She looked at him and her eyes softened. "You look so much like your father…"

I saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"Mamá…" Antonio whispered and hugged her tighter.

"What happened to his father?" Liz whispered to me.

"I'll tell you later, _meine liebe_," I whispered back. "It's a very sensitive subject around here."

Just to set things straight, Antonio's father was not the bastard that my parents and Liz's parents are. He was a very good man that helped Toni with his ability. He also made us feel like we were the most special people in the world. He told us to embrace our gifts with compassion. He taught us how to somewhat control them.

"Why don't we play tag in the fields?" Carmen asked, suddenly hyper again.

"Won't you get tired?" I asked.

She glared at me lightly. "I'm Spanish! We never get tired, if you hadn't notice."

Antonio was nodding in agreement as he stood up.

I looked down at my hands. "But I haven't finished my cookie…"

"Stuff it down your throat, Beilschmidt! It's time to work off that fat," Carmen said as she pinched my side.

"Are you kidding? I'm the size of a fucking toothpick!" I growled back. I was just being honest...

"Lazy ass!"

"That crossed the line, _señora_," I joked playfully.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, tough guy?" she challenged back with a huge grin on her face.

I jumped up and chased her into the tomato fields. She squealed like a child and ran faster. She _also_ had those super long Spanish legs. I stepped up my pace and tried to catch her, but I _didn't_ have super long Spanish legs so I lagged behind. There was blur of tan that past me and I looked ahead to see Antonio running ahead and smirking back at me.

"Dammit!" I hissed and he laughed in response.

"Gil's it!" he called.

I stopped in my tracks and looked around. Everyone had left the chairs and disappeared into the tomato field. I saw the top of Liz's head moving a little further down. I made a beeline for her and she heard me thudding for her and sped up. I broke out into the path she was running and ran for her.

I'll give it to her, she's a quick little devil. But not quick enough. After awhile of cat and mouse, I finally caught up to her. She tried to get away, but I grasped her hand and pulled her back towards me. She slammed into me and I stumbled to keep us up.

"You…you OK?" I asked, out of breath.

She nodded and smiled, gasping for air, too. We stood there, trying to regain our breaths for awhile. One we could breath properly again and not like Darth Vader, we both laughed. She leaned on my chest and laughed so hard.

When we were finished with our laughing fit, she looked up at me, grinning. _Her eyes are so pretty._ "I've never had this much fun before."

I didn't respond as I stared deeper into her eyes. _They were the color of the forest._

"G-Gil?" she asked.

My hand dropped her hand and slowly moved up to cup her cheek. Her cheeks were tinted pink.

I noticed how many different greens made up her eyes. There was dark greens, lime greens, pale greens, every green you could think of. And then there were those beautiful specks of gold. The gold speck only illuminated her eyes even more. My eye drifted up across her face. Up close, her skin was a very light olive tone. She had amazing slightly curly brown hair that framed her face perfectly. She…she was an angel sent to me from Heaven.

Wait—No. No one this beautiful was given to me. I'm the Devil's child, remember? I don't get things like this. She was sent here for someone else. Not me. And whoever that person was, they are the luckiest person in the world to know they have someone so strong and beautiful at their side.

"Gilbert," she whispered.

I nearly lost it when I heard my name escape her lips. Something so…impure coming off her angelic lips in her soft voice made my breath hitch. I nearly jumped her when her hands slowly came up and wrapped themselves around my neck.

I glanced at her lips. One kiss from the Devil wouldn't hurt, would it?

I slowly started to bend down. "Elizabeta…"

I saw her eyes flutter close and she moved towards me.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

We were so close I could feel her breath on my lips.

_Gott, she's right there…_

"Gilgil, there you are!"

I blinked quickly. I straightened up and looked behind me. Carmen was approaching at a quick speed.

Now I know where Toni gets his horrible timing.

"We all got hot running for you so we went inside and then you didn't come back and I came out to find you. You guys are probably hot, right?"

I nodded and stepped away from Liz. She sighed and walked passed me to Carmen.

"I could really use some water right now, Mrs. Carriedo," she said softly.

"Call me Carmen,_ chica_. Come on in and we'll get you some water. You coming, Gil?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, coming," I said and ran after them.

I smiled slightly when the cold air hit me. _Oh, sweet, sweet, air conditioning. _

Carmen gave us water and I sat over with Ludwig and Antonio who were munching on more cookies.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" I heard Liz ask.

"Down the hall, last door on your left."

"Thanks."

I heard her footsteps fade as she got further down the hall and the bathroom door close.

I nearly pissed in my pants when Carmen slammed her hand down right next to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've never been this, er, happy before. Is it the girl? I thought you couldn't love a human being."

"Oh, _thanks_," I answered acidly. "I love West."

"Yeah, but he's your _hermano_. You're supposed to love him," Antonio answered.

I glanced at Luddy and he shrugged. "I guess it's true."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, bro. I'm happy to know you love me, too."

"So, is it Elizabeta?" Carmen asked.

I sighed and leaned back into my seat. "I simply don't know anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired T.T<strong>

**Important info: since I have a thing for posting chapters and then disappearing for two weeks, I've attempted to make it easier for dedicated readers. I've made a tumblr: www. prussiapwns. tumblr. com**

**It'll be updated daily so you know my "whereabouts" and why it's taking me so long to get chapters up. Maybe fun little stories to keep you entertained, too ^-^ Also, explore the "Job Offerings" page if your bilingual. It would help. **

**OK, I know this was a sucky chapter and I teased you all yet again. I'm afraid this might be happening a lot until the real PruHun comes in. Ya gotta be patient. It'll come in eventually and then I'll make sure it's the best kiss scene EVER…well, maybe not "ever", but I'll try my best. I you want a hint as to why there isn't gonna be some real PruHun yet, PM me. **

**I gotta go. It's Freaky Friday on Planet Green and I must go watch~**


	14. And That's How You Do It In Italia

**Onto 200 reviews…sweet. Maybe I can get forty reviews this chapter? (Please do.) **

**Another long A/N at the end. Sorry. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liz's POV<strong>_

The sun shined above the three of us as we walked down the sidewalk. When I say three, I mean Ludwig, Gil, and I. I had been spacey all morning, due to a jumbled mess of a brain. It had been like that since yesterday; ever since Gil and I almost _kissed_.

I had mix feelings for the event. One third of my mind was wishing Carmen hadn't come and we had the most passionate kiss in the history of kisses, the other third didn't think of Gil on that level, and the last third was still trying to process everything. So I wanted him to kiss me, but I didn't. It was just a bunch of bullcrap I didn't want to mess with. I mean, it's not right to date someone you've known for a little over two weeks, right? One third of my brain was agreeing, the other third was disagreeing, the last third was all like "_derp, I don't give a shit_." Or not processing anything helpful. Either one works.

I could tell Gil was in the same predicament. We hadn't had our little morning quarrel. It was a simple good morning and then we were quiet. Ludwig caught on quickly that he really shouldn't question anything and left us alone, so the house was abnormally quiet. He also stared at the ground and didn't say anything (which was slightly creepy).

So the walk to school was quiet, awkward, and slow. I think we all actually took a breath when we got to school. We caught sight of Toni and Francis almost immediately and made our way to them.

"Hey, did you guys see the Vargas twins on your way here?" Toni asked quickly. He seemed really eager.

"No," we all answered.

"Why?" I asked.

Toni gave us a pained smile. (You can tell it's pained because it didn't reach his eyes like it usually does.) "It's nothing, _chica_."

I gave him a worried look. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

I glanced at Francis and he mouthed "Lovino".

"Ah," Gil said in understanding. "I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. Unless he really hates you that much." Ludwig smacked the back of his head.

"Gee, thanks. I feel _so _much better," Toni said sarcastically.

"Whoa, where did that sarcasm come from?" I asked. I honestly didn't think he even knew what the word meant.

"I hang out with these two," Toni said as he pointed to Francis and Gil.

I nodded in understanding. "Fair enough."

"Hey Lizzie!"

I turned around to see Bella running up to us. She latched onto my arm (I guess as some weird hug) and nuzzled my shoulder. "You're mine this weekend, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I completely forgot about our conversation. Don't tell Bella that. "Are you sure it's OK with your parents?"

"Meh, they don't care," Bella said.

"Hm, so Gil, you think you can handle a weekend without your '_liebe_', as you'd say?" Francis asked.

Gil hissed. "Shut _up_. And you're German sucks balls."

"Maybe that's because I don't speak it, _non_?"

"Oh, go suck on someone dick, you pompous bastard."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Do they ever shut up?

"This conversation sucks balls!" Bella exclaimed. "Shut. _Up_."

Everyone stared at her in awe.

She got fidgety. "S-stop staring at me, you bunch of creeps…"

"LOVIIIIIIII!" Antonio screamed in anguish. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gil patted his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually. Why don't you go to P.E.? Maybe he has it with you."

Antonio instantly brightened up and ran for the gymnasium.

"Hm, speaking of getting to class, I gotta go," Bella said. "See ya next period, Liz."

"Bye," I said and Bella walked for Spanish.

Ludwig and Francis left soon after, leaving Gil and I to go to Biology. I looked at him and I saw his cheeks were tinted pink and he was avoiding my face.

"Pfft, so subtle," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm completely confused right now," Gil exclaimed.

"You don't think I'm confused?" I asked.

"Liz," he looked me dead in the face. "What do you think of me as?"

It was my turn to avoid his gaze. "…You're my best friend. I'm not sure I'm ready to go further, though."

I glanced up at him to see a huge look of relief flood across his face. "Same here."

I grinned at him and he held out his arm for me. "Need an escort to Biology, milady?"

I curtseyed and took his arm. "Such a gentleman."

He winked at me and we walked to Biology just like that.

* * *

><p>I sighed happily as the bell for lunch rang. When Gil, Bella and I arrived at lunch, we walked over to the table we had started going to when I got friendly with Gil. The first thing I noticed was that Antonio had his head on the table and his green eyes…they weren't as bright as they usually were. No, literally, instead of its original light green, it was just simple green.<p>

"No sign of Lovino," Francis answered for us.

We all nodded.

"You can't let one guy get you down," Francis said to Toni. "There are plenty more cute Italians out there that _don't_ curse every five words."

Toni simply turned his head to Francis and gave him a look that said "shut up".

Gil shook his head at Francis. "Don't bother; he's crazy about the kid."

"I picked that up when he wouldn't leave the _peu d'italien_ alone, _mon ami._" Francis looked at Toni again. "Why can't you just tell him you like him and fuck him already?"

Toni shot up and glared at Francis. "_Because_ Lovino isn't one of your flings, Francis. He's a human being with feelings. _Very_ fragile feelings. He may not show it, but he gets upset so easily, especially when compared to his brother. So, no, I will not tell him my feelings and then fuck him like one of your _toys_. _Cabrón Francés, come mierda_!"

We all stared wide eyed at him.

"Antonio…" Bella said.

"I gotta go get some air," Antonio said quickly and snuck out of the cafeteria.

Wow, Antonio really _did_ care for this Lovino kid, huh?

The rest of lunch was completely silent.

* * *

><p>Antonio was really quiet the rest of the day. His eyes would always be wandering everywhere and anywhere to see if he could spot the young Italian. I felt really bad for him, to be in love with some who apparently didn't return the feelings.<p>

…The yaoi fangirl side of me was going "_shit, there goes my chance of live yaoi_."

I tried not to listen to that part.

Last period was quick and easy. Just starting to sketch something for "future plans". In quotations because the art teacher will likely forget about the whole thing and just put in some movie to watch. I sometimes worry about her, being stuck in those fumes all day…

When the bell rang, everyone rushed out all hyper-like. The best thing about having Art last period was that—along with Spanish, if you had it—it was a time to calm down and let all the information you've been stuffing into your head die down a little and have some much-needed fun.

Gil, Bella, and I were one of the last to leave.

"Ten bucks she'll forget about the whole assignment," Bella said.

"Agreed," Gil said.

The good thing was that Bella was slightly more accepting of Gil. She didn't turn away in disgust anymore; she just sort of ignored him, which was a _huge _step for Bella.

We were walking calmly down the hallway when we heard something buzzing. I knew for sure it wasn't me so I looked at Bella and she shrugged. So we both looked at Gil who was digging in his pocket.

"Sorry," he muttered and pulled his phone out. "Hey, West…meet you at the soccer field?...Oh, that's awesome!...yeah, I'll go grab Antonio!...K, bye."

He smirked at us. "West is holding the Italian brothers captive. Gotta go find Antonio before he gets run over by a car." He started to run off. "Meet us at the soccer field!" he called over his shoulder and disappeared.

I shrugged and we both walked in the direction of the soccer field. We took off our backpacks and sat on the bleachers. I used mine as a pillow as I lied down. I looked at the sky. It wasn't very cloudy today, but there was a cold breeze in the air.

It was quiet for awhile before Bella spoke up. "Gil's coming with Francis and Antonio."

I turned my head to the notorious teens approaching. Antonio looked confused and still slightly depressed.

"Grabbed him just in time," Gil told me. "Some douche nearly killed him with his car."

My eyes widened. "You weren't kidding about him getting run over?"

"When it comes to watching over Antonio, I never kid," Gil said dead serious. "You don't know what kinda shit he can get himself into, especially when he's depressed."

"He's still depressed?" I asked. "Didn't you tell him?"

"Nope, I thought it would give it a better reunion if I didn't tell him," Gil said.

I smiled softly. "You really are just a big softy, aren't you?"

Gil blushed. "Sh-shut up. Is it wrong for a guy to do something nice for his best friend?"

"Nope, but it's completely adorable," I cooed.

Before Gil could come up with a comeback, I said, "Ooh, look. Antonio found a soccer ball."

We all looked at the soccer field to see Antonio bouncing the ball in the air with his feet.

"Antonio is a beast when it comes football," Gil said. "Er, I mean soccer."

I smiled again. "Ah, I don't mind using the correct name for the sport. Only America uses it anyway."

"Used to play for the rec league when his dad was alive," Gil said. "But when he passed away…"

"You never told me what happened to his dad," I said softly.

Gil sighed and lowered his voice. "He worked abroad, I guess. He went all over the place and some pretty amazing stories every time he came back. Francis, West, and I were there when they got a call that said his plane coming back crashed and there weren't any survivors. After that, Carmen and Antonio were never the same. The reason they're all hyper and cheerful all the time now is to hide the fact that they still haven't gotten over his death."

"Aw, that's so sad," Bella said.

"Don't say anything about it in front of 'Tonio," Francis said. "Even I know it's a very sensitive subject."

"So the rapist has a heart. How _wonderful_," Bella hissed.

"Are you always looking for a fight?" Francis shot back.

Bella huffed and turned from him. The sound of the soccer ball bouncing stopped and we all looked over at Antonio to see him completely frozen in place.

"Looks like Ludwig is here," Gil said and stood up to go get his brother. I followed behind him and looked at the group.

West had a small blush on his cheeks as Feliciano hung on his arm like he had the first time we had met. Lovino was following with his famous scowl and his arms crossed. He was muttering something. The one person I didn't recognize was a small Asian guy. He was walking next to Feliciano and his face was completely blank.

I looked back at Antonio. A huge grin spread across his face. And he started walking toward them and Lovino stopped walking to stare at him. Soon, Antonio had tackled the Italian with a loud, "LOVIIIIIII~!"

"Ack, tomato bastard, get off of me!" Lovino snarled.

"_Lo siento, mi querido_," Toni said quickly. "_Estaba buscando en todas partes para ti! Te extrañe, Lovi. Casi me dan ganas de no dejarte ir otra vez~_"

Lovino's face went bright red as he struggled even more. "I don't understand a fucking word you just said!"

"Oh, ha, I went off in Spanish didn't I?"

"Damn straight!"

"I just got so excited I forgot which language to speak in!"

"…Dumbass."

"Lovi, I really did miss you a lot…"

I couldn't make out what Lovino said next, but whatever it was made Antonio really happy and squeeze the Italian harder.

Lovino was eventually able to pull away from the Spaniard and walked away from him. Antonio was right on his tail again.

I jumped down and walked up to the Asian man. "Hi, my name is Elizabeta."

"E-Erizabeta? I'm sorry, I cannot pronounce the 'l'. My name is Kiku." He bowed to me. When he said "l" it came out like a jumbled mess of "r's".

Now which country that I love so much have people that had a hard time pronouncing "l"?

"Oh my god, you're Japanese, aren't you?" I said excitedly.

"_H-hai_…"

"Do you know what yaoi?" I asked.

"_H-hai_."

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Whoa, Liz, don't strain yourself," Gil joked from the bleachers.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't mind him. So do you like yaoi?"

"Yes," Kiku answered.

"Er, if you couldn't tell from before, I like it, too," I said with a huge smile.

Kiku took off his backpack and opened it and looked through it. "Here." He handed me a book.

"Huh?" I took the book and flipped through it and stopped at a picture of two guys making out. "Holy shi—is it fair to say I love you?"

"Oh, come on, you two just met! Hey, what are you reading?" Gil asked from above.

"Shut up, Gilbert!" I hissed and looked back to Kiku. "I think I see a blooming friendship in the future."

He nodded and I handed him back the manga.

"No, you can keep it until you finish it. I have the whole series so you can return it when you want the next one," he said.

"Wow, thanks," I said with a smile.

"Hey Liz, you gotta get up here! Lovino just challenged Antonio to a football match!" Bella said.

"Come on, this ought to be fun," I said and pulled Kiku along with me.

I sat behind Bella with Gil on my right, Kiku on my left, and Ludwig next to him with Francis next to Gil. Feliciano was still clinging to Ludwig. Bella leaned on my knees and relaxed.

She sighed in happiness. "This is going to be awesome."

My eyes were glued as soon as Antonio dropped the ball. Lovi kicked it to the side and started down the field. Antonio turned and sprinted after the Italian. Both had a speed that could rival a cheetah's as the stormed down the field. Antonio was making it to the inside of the field, which I knew was a good move, even if I had little knowledge on the game. Just as I had anticipated, Antonio cut Lovino off and took off down the other way.

The game continued like this for a while. They were matched in speed and skill, Toni a little more in the strength department while Lovi was better with his agility, being smaller than Toni. They pulled off moves that I had _never_ seen before. One move was Toni bouncing the ball on his feet like he had before and then at the last second popping it over Lovino's head. Even if it was seemingly endless repetition, it was still amazing to watch. They raced down the field in a blur of colors and neither one of them looked even remotely tired yet. No goal had been scored yet.

"Whoever gets the first goal wins!" Gil finally screamed.

The two players barely acknowledged him and continued their battle.

I was starting to dose off when Bella's weight left my knees.

"Huh?" she said.

I looked at the field. Lovino had the ball and they were getting dangerously close to Toni's goal. I watched in amazement as Toni dropped to the ground to sweep him. Lovino seems to anticipate this as he stuck the ball between his feet and jumped into the air, completely avoiding Antonio's attack. I held my breath as Lovino touched the ground again and dribbled to the goal. Antonio only sat and watched him run to the goal. Lovino kicked it harder than needed into the top right corner and turned back to Antonio. We all got up and ran over.

"Ve~ _Fratello_, that was amazing!" Feliciano said and hugged his brother.

Lovino blushed like a tomato. "Get the fuck off of me!"

He shoved Feliciano and looked directly at Antonio. "And that's how we do it in _Italia_, _bastardo_." He gripped Feliciano's arm. "C'mon, we're leaving."

After the Italian brothers left, we all looked back at Antonio who was still frozen in place on the ground.

"Antonio…?" Gil poked him.

Slowly, a smirk spread across Antonio's face.

"I'm afraid to ask," Bella said.

His smirk only got larger.

"What happened, bro?" Gil asked.

Antonio looked up-his eyes now thier original bright green, but with an unusal mischievous glint to them-at Gil and winked. "I saw up his shirt."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Antonio. How I love you. <strong>

**LOL, I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place with my sister. It's what got me out of my writer's block. Uncle Ernesto (hottiehottiehottie) came to visit and he had the awesomest Spanish accent ever. So I found myself in love with the actor (I must find out who he is. He's probably a singer or something) and every time he talked or they showed his face, my mind went "…" And every time he said a joke I laughed like a maniac, even if it wasn't that funny. Here is an example of my obsession with Spain/Spanish people with accents. It was so sexy *0* I was also forced to watch Suite Life on Deck and the Woody guy had a shirt that said "Hello, My Name is Awesome," and I was like "PRUSSIA SHOULD SO HAVE THAT SHIRT!" He will be wearing one in the future ;D**

**If you haven't checked out my tumblr, you should! There's a pic of a lil Japanese boy cosplaying as England on there! It's adorable and I would really like for you guys to see it!**

**T.T whut happened? Everyone stopped messaging me and I've been reduced to obsessing over songs like "Opposite of Adults" by Chiddy Bang, making youtube videos (some are posted), and memorizing Nikki Minaj's rapping. **_**Excuse me, you're a hell of guy~ I mean mah-mah-my you're like pelican fly. You're so shy and I'm lovin' you're tie~ You're slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye OH!**_** Do you suddenly hate me or something? I'm sorry if things got awkward or something T.T**

**Hm, I think I've made a decision that most likely this story will be updated on a Thursday. So every other Thursday check fanfiction for this story. I've been trying to make it easier for me by writing storylines for each chapter. So I have chapter 15 and 16 planned, but not written. **

**Oh, and before I forget: check out the poll on my profile. I totally wanna see your input. **

**Translations (FINALLY HAVE THEM!):**

(Spanish) _Cabrón Francés, come mierda! – _**You French bastard, eat shit! (but you can think of it as "you shit-eating French bastard!")**

(Spanish) _Lo siento, mi querido -_** Sorry, my dear. **

(Spanish)_ Estaba buscando en todas partes para ti! Te extrañe, Lovi. Casi me dan ganas de no dejarte ir otra vez~ -_ **I was looking all over for you! I really missed you, Lovi. It almost makes me want to never let you go again~**

**Thanks Striped-Jeans for the Spanish translations~**

**All the rest are pretty easy. **

**Future objectives: Team up with PurpleSkyJuliet to capture Hetalia characters and produce yaoi porn for the loving fangirls/boys of yaoi Hetalia. And not get stabbed when I go to Colombia. **

**LOL so we went to Joe's Crab Shack (a resteraunt) and my great grandmother (GG) was hitting on our 27 year old waiter. So fucking funny. And the waiters/waitresses dance together every so often (Like every 30 mins or so) and GG cheered when he danced ^-^' Also, a refrigerator exploded in GG's neighborhood and we were talking about it. GG was explaining about how the fridge was against the wall and it shouldn't be and that something sparked and caused it to explode. Then my grandpa said "Nah, I think it was senior citizen meth lab." My grandpa is very corny man. We saw a book about immigrants that went to Elis Island and he said "Hey, my grandpa could be on there!" and I pointed at some person all the way in the background with a rag/shawl thing covering their head and said "There he is!"**

**Yeah…we have fun with my family. See you some Thursday!**

**P.S. GG is now claiming that a bomb was put in the fridge to make it explode. Yerp…**

**P.P.S. WRITE FANFICTION FOR THE NETHERLANDS/JAPAN!...please?**

**P.P.P.S. I love China/Wang Yao :3 HE'S SOOOO CUTE~**


	15. Titles Are Stupid

I ran my hand along the wall as I walked to the principal's office. Apparently, Mr. Greenberg couldn't handle my awesomeness today.

I kept on pestering Liz. She wouldn't tell me what this goddamn "yow-wee" thing was. At first, I thought it was a thriller novel or something, but when I saw her reading one of her Japanese book things suffering from a severe nosebleed, I sort of opted out on that one. She refused to show me the mangas and said that I should look it up first. Well, when I search yow-wee, a bunch of Asian people come up. It's all like "Siu Yow Wee is from Singapore…"

I swear to fucking _Gott_, if Lizzie gets nosebleeds from reading Asian people's names, then I will go jump off the Empire State Building. Why? Because if _names_ are what cause nosebleeds for her, then I'll definitely have no chance with her. N-not that I care!

The Kiku kid seemed to like it, too. And he's Asian. I feel a connection~

OK, maybe it's not a real connection. Fuck off.

The two of them are best friends already.

Ludwig had been hanging around with Feliciano lately. Or more like the cute Italians cry baby is always hanging on his arm, Ve-ing and never leaving him alone. Feliciano's been to our house a couple times, but only for a few moments before Antonio showed up with a pissed off Lovino. Then Lovino would drag a crying Feliciano out of the house and Antonio would apologize awkwardly and they'd be on their way.

The Italian was cute _and _talented. He could draw, cook, and sing, which was pretty amazing compared to what Ludwig and I had been exposed to. I…I think the reason I like Feliciano the most is that he's bringing emotions back to Ludwig. Whether it be embarrassment or anger, I'm just happy he's expressing himself again. Ludwig becomes so guilty looking when Feliciano starts crying after a scolding session.

When I entered the principal's office my eyes fell to the only other delinquent in there: Lovino Vargas.

"How's my favorite Italian?" I asked with mock happiness.

Lovino glared up at me. "Shut up, dickwad."

"Mr. Vargas!" the secretary yelled.

Lovino rolled his and looked away from me.

I sat down next to him and fidgeted in my seat, then turned to Lovino. "What you in for?"

"Cursed out a teacher."

"Sweet. I annoyed the teacher, so he sent me here. He does that every week. His excuse is that I disturb the class."

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Soooo…how are things with Antonio?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I dodged his flying backpack and watched it hit the wall.

"Vargas, Beilschmidt, detention later today. I can't deal with you two right now," the principal said from her office.

"Bitch," Lovino muttered. "I've been sitting here for seven minutes to be told that."

"See you later, detention buddy~" I said and turned to leave. "I'll tell Antonio you love him."

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU!"

"Kesesese~"

* * *

><p>"Gil, you got detention again?"<p>

"Heh, sorry, Lizzie. Comfort Luddy at home for me, OK?"

"Yeah, sure."

"_Danke_."

* * *

><p>When I got to detention later that day, I instantly ran for Lovino. "Antonio says he loves you, too!"<p>

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

I sat at the desk behind and Lovino and poked the back of his head.

He turned to look back at me and glared. "What, other potato bastard?"

"Do you like me more than Ludwig?"

"No damn comment."

"Come on! I won't tell him, I swear!"

"That's not the fucking reason why I'm not telling you!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"You want an answer? Fine. I hate you both. You're both potato sucking German bastards."

"I'm Prussian."

"Well, _excuse_ me. You are a potato sucking _Prussian_ bastard. Happy?" He looked confused for a moment. "Wait, what the fuck a Prussian?"

"Someone from Prussia, duh."

"What's Prussia, bastard?"

"A dissolved country."

"Then how in the flying _fuck_ are you Prussian?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"Ohhhh," he said. "So that's the fucking answer to everything for you, huh?"

I glanced at my hand, which had been counting how many times he's said "fuck". "You've said 'fuck' five times already in one minute."

"You are so goddamn annoying!"

"Hey, don't be pissy with me because you didn't get your daily dose of Antonio today!" I said with my hands raised in defense.

I noticed just in time the pen Lovino had pulled from his backpack. I jumped from my desk before he could stab any part of my body.

"WEAPON POSSESION!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" was his response as he chased me around with that weapon of death.

Weren't we lucky? The teacher hadn't showed up yet. Hopefully, whoever got stuck with watching the delinquents appeared soon. I prayed to Gott that they would get here before I became a motionless body on the floor with holes all over the place resembling pen punctures and a crazed Italian standing over my dead body, chanting that a potato bastard was finally dead. Then he'd get arrested and sued for Murder 1 and then Antonio would do anything to save him and then they'd live happily ever after and have babies…if that was possible.

Lovino stopped chasing me when we heard footsteps coming towards the room. "What's going on in there?"

"Fuck!" Lovino hissed.

"Six times."

"_Chiudi il __culo_!"

* * *

><p>After my fun detention with my detention buddy, I walked home leisurely.<p>

Why rush? It's not like it was that late anyway. I tried to jump on my shadow to entertain myself and ended up failing miserably (read: fell flat on my pale face tripping over myself). I'll have to explain that cut on my cheek when I get home...

Speaking of getting home, I might as well wander around like a bum. Ludwig won't mind...much.

I went straight for my favorite place _ever_, the park. There's always something fishy going on around the park. Those Snatchers are always lurking in the darkness of the trees...

Holy motherfucker of shit, what was—oh, it's just a cat.

I looked at the cat with curious eyes. It was completely white with red eyes. It had one large scar through an eye and one of his ears was torn. Actually, the whole thing was covered in battle scars. Poor thing.

I dropped my backpack and kneeled to the ground. "Hey there, little guy." I held my hand out to it and it stare at my hand like I was trying to bribe him with a sock.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't like to be touched by random strangers either." I sat fully down and stared at the cat. "That would be weird if a stranger came up and petted me. Could I sue them for something? Like battery? Nah, that's if they beat me up."

He stared at me. I stared at him. We had a staring contest. He blinked.

"I won!" I cried in triumph, jumping up and fist pumping the air. "Take that, feline world! Prussia is one step close to ruling the world!" I ignored all the weird looks I got as I muttered to myself like a mental patient. "Now that I've taken over the feline world, I can take over the canine world. Then the horse world. Then the shark world. Then whale world. Then the bunny world...wait, what? Since when did bunnies range higher on the world scale then whales? Probably because they reproduce so quickly. They must have a lot of sex to have 16 babies in a single litter. No wonder Francis likes them so much..." As I had my totally awesome, not-mental like rant, I didn't notice my recently conquered feline friend raise his hackles and hiss at something behind me. "...I wonder why Toni likes turtles? But I digress. Huh, why you so pissy, kitty? C'mon, I didn't mean it about the feline world being completely...conquered?"

I looked at the cat as he completely froze, snarl still on his face, hackles raised, making him look bigger. "Huh?"

I stood up and looked to my sides. Everything was frozen. There was a butterfly stopped in mid stroke. A leaf froze just before hitting the ground. People were frozen in place. I looked back at the kitty and reached my hand out to touch him. I jumped back in surprise when my hand went straight through his body. "Holy shit..."

"What do we have here?"

I behind me in surprise and narrowed my eyes quickly. "Snatchers."

The men in black stopped a couple yards away and laughed. "Snatchers? That's what we're called now? How pathetic," one sneered.

"What nation are you?" one demanded.

I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Answer the question, kid."

"Hm, why don't you find out?" I grinned and shouted, "Hetalia: Axis Powers!"

"Wait!"

"No, let him. It's three against one. There's no way he'll win, even if he's fucking Russia."

* * *

><p>His eyes adjusted to the world around him. He hadn't been out in so long~ "Ah~ It's so nice to be free!"<p>

His ruby red eyes landed on the three Snatchers. "Oh? Are you the reason I was called out? As expected." He mentally called out to his musket and it appeared in his hand. He snarled at the enemy. "I've always gotta do the dirty work."

"What country are you?" one repeated.

"You forgot the 'P'. I'm the awesome country of Prussia, of course!" His gaze hardened. "Now prepare to die, scum."

They all gave the dissolved nation a challenging look.

"Prussia still has a Hetalia transformation? So does that mean Germania and the Holy Roman Empire and Rome and Mesopotamia still have transformations?" the smallest one asked. "Master would like to hear this."

"All countries, existent or not, have a Hetalia. The extinct ones are just weaker."

Prussia flushed in pure rage. "What was that?"

The largest one, who appeared to be the leader, looked at Prussia with disinterest "You're dead, hence you're weak. You're not even on German territory, making you even weaker. You're basically useless right now. But adding you to our collection wouldn't hurt, even if you're extinct."

"Stop talking about us nations like we're animals!" Prussia hissed.

"Oh, but you are. Land craving, blood lusting beast." The leader stopped to think a moment. "And you obsess with gold. Especially that Spain.

"That was forever ago!" Prussia screeched. "That's when Spain was still conquering South America! All those colonies are now their own fucking nations!"

"Did we hit a nerve? Write that down. 'The nation of Prussia is very protective over Spain, suggesting a deep relationship-"

"For Gott's sake, we're only friends!" Prussia then caught on to what they were doing. "You're noting my weaknesses."

The one who had been quiet the whole time (the note taker) looked up. "Took you long enough. Guess age is finally catching up with you."

Out of pure rage, Prussia took a shot at the closely huddled group. His heart stopped and his eyes widdened as he watched them flip backwards away from the line of the bullet.

"What the—"

"We aren't the 'Snatchers' you're used to. We collect information. But we're also many times more dangerous."

"Then who was sent after us?"

"Amateurs," the leader spat. "You caused too much trouble for our group here, so we were sent to annihilate you and any other interfering nation in the area. We know this place is jam packed with you guys. Never would've guessed you all would flock to America. I guess America would be proud, where ever he is."

Prussia was frozen as he took in the information. Annihilate interfering nations. This place…pack jammed with nations. America...who's America? Where is he hiding?

"How many of us are here?" Prussia asked in a low voice.

"Many. Too many, in fact."

"Huh," Prussia muttered.

"Has the great, awesome nation lost his will to fight?" the note taker sneered.

"Quite the opposite, actually."

The note taker's eyes widdened as a bullet whizzed millimeters away from his head.

A smirk fell across Prussia's face. "I got my information, so I'm content."

And so their fight started. It was slow at the beginning; the Snatchers looked for an opening. Prussia growled as his cape started to get in the way.

"Can't I get rid if this damned cape? Oh, yeah..." He willed his cape and tricorn to disappear, leaving him in his tan breaches, his red and Prussian blue coat, black boots, white undershirts and the necktie with the Cross on it. "So much lighter~"

He flipped around, dodging all the attacks thrown at him. The Snatchers were using their fist to fight while Prussia lugged around his musket.

"Everything's just getting in the way," the nation hissed as he intently watched the Snatcher race around him.

The Snatchers didn't stop their movements as Prussia grew aggravated by the moment. "This isn't fucking ballet!"

"Quick movements aggravate Pruss-"

"STOP TAKING GODDAMN NOTES!" Prussia screamed, setting off his musket in a frenzy of bullets. Maybe, just maybe, it would shut them up. Their voices were getting aggravating and toying with his mind. He realized that's another part of their job: see what aggravates him.

_Focus, _Preußen_!_ He thought to himself. _Stop letting then control your battling. They're aggravating you so you don't pay attention. They're doing it to look for your weaknesses, what gets you distracted, _who_ distracts you..._

Pictures of Germany, Spain, and France popped into his head. His eyes widdened. _If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself._

Prussia's eyes hardened and his hands turned into fists. Without him even knowing, his musket changed into a sword. He glanced at it. It would nowhere near be as helpful as Spain's axe (let's face it, that axe is like God), but it would do well in this situation. _Keep close to the enemy._

He pulled the sword out and pointed it at them, making Prussia remember his Teutonic Knight years. He chuckled darkly. "Make your move."

"Gladly," the note taker said with a shrug and disappeared. Literally. He disappeared completely, leaving his former spot vacant.

The two others followed in suit, disappearing as the other had. Prussia opened his senses, listening for the slightest sound in this frozen world.

Out of pure luck, he saw movement out the corner of his eye and quickly ran for that spot. When he raised his sword to attack, he noticed the other two come out of hiding and making a beeline for him. Seeing there was no way to strike either of them without injuring himself, he changed directions, pushing away from his spot and effectively dodging the attack.

All three glared at him and quickly raced for him. Prussia tried his best to dodge their repetitive attacks, getting cuts in the process.

"_Gott_…" He hissed in pain as another sharp object slid past his arm, blood trickling down his arm. "_Verdammnt_."

"He's weakening! Move in close!" one of them shouted.

Prussia had barely anytime to react when they all surrounded him and closed in, getting him from every angle with nowhere for the Germanic nation to escape.

Prussia let out a cry of pain and collapsed when they stepped back from him. He felt pain everywhere as tears of pain escaped his eyes.

"Take his Hetalia. We need to return to Master."

Prussia closed his eyes as he heard someone shuffle towards him. "Damn…I really am getting old, huh? This used to be so much easier…"

"Stop your ranting, you psychopath. You won't be alive for much longer."

"Oh really?" Prussia questioned in a pained tone of voice. His body felt weak and useless by now. How many people had these guys actually captured? Prussia's mind imagined all their faces as they realized part of them was being taken from them.

And it pissed him off.

"Who in the right mind would want to take a part of someone away from them?" he screeched, pulling himself up slowly. He ignored the way he stressed his muscles and got onto his feet. "You take away half of someone's soul when you do this."

Though while they looked a little shocked that he was still able to stand, irritation is what encompassed that emotion. "Don't you nations ever die? Or is it one of those 'I will fight until my last breath' deals?"

"Bitch, that's _exactly_ what it is," Prussia sneered. His ruby red eyes focused and he lunged.

It was the small one he got. Prussia pierced his sword right into the little fucker's heart, successfully reducing the Snatcher into a pile of dust.

He glanced back at the next one, the information collector. Prussia stroke, aiming for the Snatcher's head, but the man ducked and moved out of the line of the raging Prussian.

Prussia growled in annoyance, suddenly turning and attacking again with ferocious sword movements, nicking the Snatcher in multiple places. When the Snatcher kneeled in pain, Prussia went for the head. The head dropped to the ground and reduced to a pile of dust like the other had. Prussia huffed in triumph and turned toward the last Snatcher who was looking terrified by the moment.

"H-How was tha possible? I was so sure you were down!" he yelled.

"As your buddy said before, us nations fight until our last breath," Prussia responded calmly. "Now, how many people have you stolen from?"

"Why would I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Prussia had the sword to his throat. "How many?"

"Many. Please don't hurt me!"

Prussia smirked. "So when alone, you Snatchers become big cowards, _ja_? I must take note of that. 'When solo, Snatchers act like pussies.'"

"Please—"

"Bye~" Prussia slid the sword across the Snatcher's throat. He watched it turn to dust before his very eyes.

_Great. Now that that's over_—_nnhg!_ Prussia felt his muscles tighten as he transformed back to human. _Oh shit._

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I took a huge gasp of air. My body ached all over and I could see blood seeping through my already red shirt. The world around me had started to move again and I heard the hissing of my kitty friend.<p>

I glanced at the white tom and he looked around, clearly confused on what had happened. His red eyes landed on me and he meowed. He walked over to me and lapped at the blood that was on the ground.

Wait, blood? I glanced at my hand to see it was, in fact, dripping blood. "Oh _Gott _dammit."

The cat meowed and shoved it's head into my ankle, like it was urging me to walk. I listened to him for some reason, grabbing my backpack and stiffly walking the direction of my house. I glanced back to see the cat following me, licking up and blood that dripped.

"Thanks, kitty."

He meowed in response and followed me the long trip home. By the time I was home, my body felt like it was going to collapse any moment. I limped up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Gil, is that you?"

_Danke Gott_ it was Ludwig.

"_Ja_," I said tiredly. "Please, hurry."

"Gilbert, is everything alright?" He opened the door. "You seem—"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not looking at the last time I updated. It'll make me feel horrible. Well, I hope you enjoyed this :) You won't be getting much for awhile.<strong>

**Why did I write the Prussia scene differently? I wanted to symbolize though while Prussia and Gilbert are the spitting image of each other, they are completely different people. Prussia is clearly all about the fighting and gets aggravated rather quickly. Gilbert is more caring and **_**causes**_** the aggravating scenarios. I hope you can see it the way I see it. This will be the way I'll write Hetalia scenes for now ;P**

**Who wants to know what I've been up to? Well, I had to get staples in my head because my sister split it open. My science teacher hates my guts. My law teacher has a husband that uses a gun to collect money. My Opa got a knee calf transplant. I started a "Letters to the Nations" thingy. I'm Israel, yo~ It's Rosh Ha'Shana (Sh'Nah Tovah!), meaning I sat in two hour long service. I wrote the prologues of some other fanfics I hope to publish some day (all were Hetalia XD).**

**Welp, I kept my promise. I updated on a Thursday /shot**

**Oh, I made a new tumblr. I forgot my other one (yay~!). This tumblr is dedicated to prompts I find, though. It's iforgotmyoldaccount .tumblr .com Make sure to follow me~~**

**Sorry if there were mistakes, PurpleSkyJuliet could only beta the first half. Oh yeah, after helping each other countless times, we are officially each other's betas *brings out the champagne to celebrate*. We have a collab account called SongsofStorms. Check it out! It has another PruHun story on it~~**

**Not a lot of foreign words, huh? Sad.**

**_Chiudi il __culo (Italian)- *roughly* Shut the fuck up_**

**I hope this satisfied your hunger for a bit. I'm gonna go drop off the face of the earth again.**

**Bye~~~~**


	16. België ontdekt, België verkregen!

**RAWR ima eat ur faceh. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lizzie," Bella said with a huge grin on her face as walked up to me on Friday. "I get you this week. I can finally introduce you to my fucked up family!"<p>

"Er, yay?" I said uncertainly, gripping the drawstring backpack that had all my necessities for this weekend.

Bella giggled. "We'll have so much fun! We can make fun of Lars and terrorize his bunny!"

"He has a bunny?" I asked in disbelief. After I heard story after story of him being a jerk with a drug addiction, I would never have guess he would have a freaking_ bunny_.

"Yup, her name is Miffy. She has a little heart shaped spot on her back."

"You want to terrorize a cute, innocent bunny?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head. "That little devil is devoted to Lars. That thing pees on my bed from a single command from that bastard."

"You can terrorize. I don't want any part in this," I said.

"Great idea! You can be watch out." Bella's eyes sparkled. "You'll love it!"

"Oh, great." I gave a nervous laugh. "Hurray."

Bella gave me huge grin and hugged me. "It'll be the best sleepover I've ever had! Not that I've had any, but still the best!"

"You've never had a sleepover?" I asked.

Bella's grip tightened. "With a brother like Lars, not many want to come to my house. Being _related_ to Lars sends the message I do drugs, too, so not many people really liked me."

"I like you. Antonio likes you. Gil I'm not sure about, really. Ludwig, Kiku, Lovino, and Feliciano like you."

"Only the Bad Friends Trio and Ludwig really know about the rumors, though." Bella shuddered. "I never thought rumors could be so bad. But at that point in time, it sort of brought Lars and I close. Now I want to murder him."

"Hm?" I asked, giving her a look that asked for her to elaborate.

"At a point in time, I sort of looked up Lars." A small smile fell across her lips. "A lot of younger girls look up to their older brother, so I strived to do my best to be like him." Her eyes hardened and her mouth pressed into a firm line. "But eighth grade, he got into drugs. It was devastating for me. My only somewhat fatherly figure became a drug addict. It was even better that my parents didn't care one bit; they claim they never wanted kids because we're all like devils. Well why the fuck did they had _three_? But I digress.

"We fought about it at home but tried to sugar-coat it at school, you know? And since everyone knew I wanted to be _exactly _likemy brother, they assumed I took drugs, too.

"I got aggravated with all the rumors that I finally blamed Lars for it at school. We had a verbal fight and ended up being sent to the principal's office. We said it was just some family issues and Lars got out of their without being arrested for drug use on school grounds. Lars built up a reputation of 'having connections' so he could get his drugs without any hassle from others. Only Antonio wasn't scared of him. Eventually, everyone got that I didn't want anything to do with Lars anymore and that was that."

I was silent for a moment. "Wow, everyone has _really_ fucked up stories, huh?"

Bella giggled. "What can I say? Us fucked up kids attract to each other."

"We're like fucking magnets."

We both laughed.

I was the first to calm down. "Hey, Ludwig here."

Bella turned around and we both saw the blonde German walking toward us with Feliciano and Kiku by his side. Feliciano was talking animatedly while Kiku half-listened and Ludwig completely zoned out and chose to look at the wall.

"Ludwig, where's Gil?" I asked instantly.

"He's still sick. I'm sorry you couldn't come over. He didn't want you to catch whatever he had."

"I feel bad about him being left alone, though…"

"He's not alone. Gilbird and Fantom are watching over him," Ludwig assured.

"Fantom?" I asked.

"A white cat that followed him home one night and refused to leave. He's attached to Gilbert," Ludwig explained.

"Ah," I answered. "Where's Lovino, Feliciano?"

"Ve~ Antonio pulled him off somewhere!" the young Italian answered. "I wish I knew what they were doing!"

"Pfft, I could name a few," Bella muttered.

"You think? Kiku, did you bring your camera?" I asked.

The Japanese man was already pulling out a silver camera from his backpack.

"Let's go!" I cheered. Kiku and I were just about to walk off when Ludwig caught us.

"I grew up with Antonio and I know for a fact that he doesn't move this quick. He takes things slow."

"Damn…" I murmured.

"Luddy, what is Antonio doing to _fratello_?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig suddenly went red. "Nothing, Feliciano."

"Ve~ But—"

"Ignore what I said!" Ludwig said quickly.

I glanced at Kiku and our eyes met. He quickly held up his camera and took a picture of the German and Italian.

I smiled when I noticed he turned off the flash. We did a low-five and I walked over to Bella.

She smiled. "They're so cute~! Feliciano, excuse me for the cliché, completes Ludwig completely. It's insane!"

We watched in amusement as Ludwig was now trying to get Feliciano to stop hugging and nuzzling him and over all showing affection. Ludwig was so red (nowhere near as Lovino could get, though), it made Bella and I giggle.

"Alright, you love birds, head off to class so you're not late," Bella said. She turned to me. "I'm off to Spanish. See ya next period."

"See ya."

Bella walked away toward the Spanish portable and I looked back over to Ludwig and Feliciano. Ludwig had pried Feliciano off and they turned to walk away.

"See you, Elizabeta-chan," Kiku said with a quick bow and turned to follow them.

"_Sayonara!_" I called after him and headed for Biology.

* * *

><p>The walk to Spanish was a quick one. When I got inside, I ran for Antonio.<p>

"Hey, Toni. So…What did you do with Lovino, huh?" I asked quickly.

Antonio looked taken back before he smiled. "I hugged him~"

"Anything else…?"

"Uh…" Antonio looked in deep thought for a moment. He bit his lower lip and then smiled. "Ah! He punched me in the arm~"

I sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah~ He left a bruise, too!"

"Oh, Jesus. Is it bad?"

He pulled up his sleeve and sure enough, there was a medium sized bruise there. "Why is this guy so violent?"

Antonio shrugged. "I don't really care. It's one his Italian charms~"

I decided to ask a completely random question. "Do you think he has ties with the Mafia?"

"He always says he does~"

"When does he say this?"

"When he's threatening me~!"

"Ah, he doesn't, does he?"

"Nope~ He says 'You touch me again, tomato bastard, and I'll put you on the hit list for the Mafia!...That is _not_ in Italy, pfft!'" I laughed at Antonio's imitation of Lovino's voice.

"Quiet the charmer he is." I giggled.

"That is why I love my Lovi!"

I giggled again and turned to the board to do the exercise put up.

Antonio walked with me to next period.

"_¡__Mi español es horible!" _I cried in anguish.

He smiled. "It's fine. You just need work with _ser_ and conjugating verbs. Now _¿yo_?"

"_¿_…_Soy_?"

"_¡Correcto! ¿Nosotros?_"

"_No sé_. _¡Ayudme!_" I cried. I had only learned those two words during the review because I didn't know any answers.

Antonio chuckled. "_Somos_."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Antonio opened his mouth to reply, but something else caught our attention.

"You!"

Antonio and I both looked to the left. My eyes widdened when I saw Natalya charging straight at me. "Oh shit…"

The blonde stormed up to me and slapped me across my face.

"What the fuck, you crazy bitch?" I yelled.

"That's for getting into my goddamn business!" she screeched.

I felt my fist tighten. I tried to tell myself not to, that this was nothing, but my body had different ideas. My fist collided with her cheek.

She yelped.

"That's for slapping me! And for your information, I didn't get into _your_ business. You got into _mine_! _Átkozott kurva! Mi a franc bajod van? Még soha nem csináltam semmit neked_!" I screamed, not realizing I had been going off into Hungarian.

During my rant, Antonio had grabbed me around my waist, hoisting me up onto his shoulder like a potato sack, successfully shuting me up and dragging me off to next period.

I blinked for a moment, confused on my surroundings, before I realized where I was. "Antonio, put me down!"

Antonio stopped and looked at me. "Promise you won't run off and pound Natalya's face into the ground?"

I grunted. "I'm not sure if I can subdue the urge to decapitate her fucking head…"

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Fine. I won't injure her. Physically."

Antonio sighed. "That's probably the best answer I get. Gil can handle you much better than I can…"

With that, he let me down.

"Sorry for that," I grumbled. "Sometimes I just want to crush that small head in a bajillion little pieces!" I didn't notice my hand formed as a fist pounding into my palm as if Natalya's head sat there until Antonio grabbed my hand to stop it.

"You should see a guidance counselor."

"You calling me crazy? 'Cause I'm not. Natalya is. Can we lock her in the guidance counselor's room? See who dies first?"

"…I _really_ don't know how Gil controls you so well. I wish I could do what he does to you with Lovino."

I blushed. "You want a real answer?"

Antonio looked surprised before giving a quick, eager nod.

"Establish a same interest. Not tomatoes. Don't give me that look; I knew you were thinking it." I gave him a small smile. "Get to know the kid inside and out. Gain his trust. Be his best friend."

The late bell rung. "Well, off to class we go."

* * *

><p>I looked at my drawing in Art, unpleased by the outcome. I looked back at the pineapple, then at my drawing. Since when did a pineapple have a dog popping out the—<p>

"Hey, Liz," I voice whispered in my ear.

I shrieked, dropping my pencil and grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Elizabeta, are you alright?"

"Yes," I answered, glaring at Bella.

She gave me a cheeky grin. "What do you want to do when we get to my house?"

"I don't know," I snapped. Bella hadn't stopped asking me about what I wanted to do when we got home. I didn't really blame her though, considering she never had a sleepover. "Can't we just wait?"

Bella looked a little taken back. "I guess…"

I sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You just haven't shut up about this."

Bella looked at her hands. "I…I know. I just want this to be the best sleepover ever so you don't end up abandoning me like everyone else in my life has." I saw her unshed tears in her eyes. "Fuck, why am I so emotional over this?"

"Bella!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry! I'll never snap at you again! I'll love your house!"

"Lizzie!"

"BELLA!"

"Shut the hell up!"

I glared at the guy who said that. "Kiss my ass, bastard!"

"Colorful language~ Paint with you language~" Mrs. Castaneda said happily, probably high of the fumes again.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Ho!"

"Motherfucking shithead!"

That got a chorus of, "Ohhh, boy, she pwned you." It made me proud.

"Score one for the bitch~" I sang.

Bella laughed, hugging me tighter. "This is the best way to end you day!"

"You bet it is!" I laughed back.

We packed our stuff up, the bell ringing seconds later. We rushed out the classroom, running for the door.

Waving to any friend we passed, we quickly made it off school property.

"The walk is ten minutes. Sorry," Bella said.

"S'fine," I answered.

Most of our walk consisted of rant about school or gossip. It was simple girl talk and you could tell we both were happy we'd found people to do that with.

When we entered stopped in front of a one story house with a picket fence, my mouth gaped open.

Her house looked so…_normal and American_.

"Did this house come out of some old American movie?" I asked as I looked at the tulips in the front yard.

Bella giggled. "Ignore the tulips. They're Lars'."

"He has a bunny _and_ a garden of tulips? Everything about your brother currently makes my gaydar go crazy."

"He's probably a closet gay," Bella said with a shrug.

"Nice, Bella."

She grinned and opened the door for me. I walked inside, still in shock when I saw yellow walls with white stripes. "Oh, my fuc—"

"B-bella?" asked a voice shaky from some direction I could not locate.

"I'm home, you little booger," Bella replied.

I heard a squeak of fear and turned to look at Bella.

"He's terrified of women," she explained.

"Oh, God," I muttered. "Why?"

"I scared the shit out of him one day. He and Lars pushed me a little too far. He's been terrified ever since."

"Three cheers for mental scarring," I said, raising my hands a little. "Hurray!"

"Ha ha," Bella said. "Come on, let's go get Miffy!"

"Poor, poor bunny."

"Whose side are you on?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, _not_ the bunny's…"

Bella glanced at me before shooting down the hall.

"DON'T HURT THE BUNNY!" I yelled and ran after.

I followed her footsteps, leading me down a hall with the same excruciating yellow walls. I heard a door fly open and turned down the hallway again. I entered the first room and saw Bella grabbing the bunny from its cage.

"I SHALL COME TO YOUR RESCUE, MIFFY!"

I dived, successfully getting the bunny from Bella. I ran from the room, Miffy close to my chest. Remembering my path to the kitchen, I ran back.

I leaned against the counter, hugging the little bunny. "Who's a little cutie? You are~"

Miffy sniffed my neck, making me laugh. "Lars has a good taste in pets!"

"Wait, what? Who said my name?"

I froze, looking at the doorway. "Shit."

At the doorway stood a guy with spiky pale brown hair and green eyes like Bella. "Yeah, shit. Who are you and what are you doing with my fucking rabbit?"

"Move it, Dutchy!" Bella hissed from behind him, shoving him forward so she could get to me.

"Don't hurt the bunny!" I cried, trying to protect her.

"Hands off the bunny—I mean rabbit!" Lars yelled, grabbing Miffy from my hands and holding her to his chest. "You lay a fucking finger on her, Belladonna, and I will _maul_ you."

"Belladonna?" I looked at Bella. She had a red face. "Oh…"

Bella whined and stomped her foot. "I'm going to kill you and the bunny!"

I stepped back, not wanting to get involved. I zoned out when they started talking (yelling) in another language. Dutch, I guess? Bella had called Lars Dutch, right?

I kept on backing up, not watching where I was going. I jumped when I heard a yelp like I had stepped on a Chihuahua.

"Your friend just stepped on your own brother!" Lars yelled, going back to English.

"He's so goddamn short, she couldn't have noticed him!" Bella retorted.

I looked behind me and saw who I assumed was Henri. He had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and curled near the bottom. Pince-nez glasses covering his blue eyes.

"H-h-hello, miss!" Henri said, shaking uncontrollably as he did.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Um, hello…"

Henri squeaked, running from the room again. I sighed, looking back to the other two.

They were clawing at each other's necks, quite literally. I sighed again and walked over to Bella. I grabbed her and pulled her back. "Please, stop fighting."

Bella grabbed my hand, pulling me away. "We're not coming out of my room until dinner is ready!"

"Huh?" I asked, feeling like a rag doll as she forcefully shoved me into her room.

She looked it behind her and turned to me. "We'll find something fun to do, I promise."

I gave a small smile.

Her vibe turned a lot darker. "I will be better than that albino bastard…"

I gave a nervous laugh, backing up against the door, trying to ignore the dark aura coming off of Bella.

* * *

><p>We did find something to do: annoy people on the internet and make fun of Korean pop videos.<p>

Why can the Koreans get away with tight clothing and makeup?

We ate dinner in Bella's room. The dinner consisted of simple chicken soup and we had a little conversation to go along with it.

"Time for bed~" Bella practically purred as she stretched. "I'm so tired. Sorry for all the havoc today."

"It's OK," I answered.

Bella turned to look through her dresser. "You can have the bathroom first."

I got up and grabbed my stuff. I closed the door and pulled out my PJs, which was a white tank-top and blue pants.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes instantly looking at the dog tag around my neck. I played with it, looking at the back.

"Hungary, I wish I could release you…" I muttered.

_Then do it_.

I jumped at the voice.

_Release me. I can _help_…_

Pain overtook my head and a cried in pain.

_Release…release…release…please…_

"Liz, are you alright?" Bella asked.

When I opened my mouth, a yelp came out.

There was banging at the door. "Open the door!"

_Take off the necklace. This isn't healthy…_

I stumbled over to the door, fiddling with the lock before I could open it. Bella caught me in her arms, dragging me to her bed.

"What's happening? Elizabeta?" Bella said as she grasped my shoulders.

"He-he-he—" I tried to say.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He-HETALIA!" I screamed, energy bursting through my veins.

When the pain died down, I knew she was there.

"Hungary…" I murmured.

"Elizabeta," was the response.

Bella gasped, looking behind her. "A country?" She looked back at me. "You're a _country_?"

I gave a small laugh. "Surprise."

"Belgium." We both looked at Hungary.

She pointed to Bella. "She is Belgium."

"Shut up, you goddamn country!" Bella hissed.

I gave her a weird look. "You said you hated countries, though."

Bella looked at me. "I do. I can just keep mine under control." She looked at Hungary. "And no, I'm not transforming."

Hungary shrugged. "No need. I can bring her out anyway."

"God dammit—OW!"

My eyes widdened as light erupted from Bella's chest. I blinked once, and when I opened my eyes again, standing next to Bella was her clone. Belgium appeared in a khaki military uniform and a red tie. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her pants tucked into knee high leather boots.

Belgium stood there for a moment, clearly confused. She blinked a couple times before she turned to Bella. Bella was hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh, hi, Belladonna! Long time, no see, huh?" Belgium asked. Her voice…was fucking adorable.

"Please, please go away," Bella groaned.

Bella looked confused again. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, my friend," Hungary said with a smile.

"Hungary!" Belgium cried and tackle-hugged the other nation. "Hi!"

Belgium jumped back after a moment of hugging. "Man, I'm stiff!" She started stretching in the middle of the room.

"Spain's effect on other nations at its fullest," Hungary said with a giggle.

Bella moaned and started banging her head against the wall repeatedly.

At one point, I think I started to laugh along with Hungary.

* * *

><p>When Belgium felt that she had exercised enough, we all sat down calmly. Sort of calmly. Bella tried to get as far away from Belgium as possible, meaning she practically sat in my lap.<p>

Belgium pouted. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because of everything!" Bella hissed. "Especially that day in math class in sixth grade!"

"What? I needed to get out! It was so stuffy in there. Besides, it wasn't _that_ bad…"

"You didn't have to deal with the aftermath!"

Belgium giggled. "'Aftermath' in math class…funny~"

"Spain has influenced you too much." Hungary laughed.

"Spain? Mm, it was fun under his rule. Especially with little Romano~" Belgium said happily.

"Romano?" Belgium asked.

"The southern half of Italy. Oh, God, he was the cutest thing ever! Spain tried to teach him Spanish. The first word was 'besamé', which means 'kiss me'. Spain was such a perverted pedo then. Romano refused to say it and I came over for a visit. I asked Spain if he had taught Romano any Spanish yet. Spain said he was reluctant to learn, but the Romano said 'besamé!' to me. Spain was so upset! Romano was so cute and I decided to tease him. I asked if he really wanted a kiss and he got all red and said he had to wait." Belgium laughed. "Oh, they were both so adorable back then."

I giggled at the story. "Sounds fun."

"History is always fun," Belgium replied. "Even at the worst times, if you look between the lines, history is fun, especially when you think about us nations. We do funny things for relationships~"

"Like what?" Bella asked.

Belgium smiled. "Spain fought off all the intruders trying to occupy his little Roma~ Sure, he may have practically bashed other nations into oblivion, but he did it to keep Romano safe."

"OK, we're getting too friendly here. Why don't you two leave?" Bella said suddenly, jumping out of my lap.

Belgium looked at her weirdly, then shrugged. "Whatever. Bye, Hungary."

"Bye, Belgium," Hungary said as the other nation disappeared. "I should be taking my leave as well." She turned to me. "Elizabeta, you remember my warning, yes?"

I nodded slowly.

"You may want to get rid of that thing around your neck immediately," she said grimly. "It isn't healthy." And she was gone.

Bella looked at me weirdly. "She wasn't creepy."

"She's always been creepy."

Bella laughed lightly and settled on her bed again. I sat next to her and looked at my hands. There was comfortable silence before she broke it.

"Hey, Liz?" Bella asked quietly.

I turned to her. She was looking at her hands as they gripped her pants.

"You know about my history with Gilbert and the motley crew, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I never really knew what country he was. I only know Francis is France and Antonio is Spain. I never knew Gil's country. They never really said anything to each other, Spain just hacked a head off as soon as possible with his giant axe of impending doom."

"Axe?" I asked.

"A big ass battle axe that he used _all the time_."

"Oh," I replied. "About Gilbert, he's German, so wouldn't he be Germany?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm Belgian and I apparently don't have an ounce of Belgian in me."

"What?"

"My family comes from the Netherlands, not Belgium. That's what my mom told me when I asked her about it."

"So you can't make me waffles?" I asked.

Bella smiled.

"On a more mature note, that gives us a lot of possibilities now. He could Austria or Switzerland."

"Or Lichtenstein!" Bella cried.

"Where's that?"

"I have no idea. I just know it's related to Switzerland somehow," Bella said with a shrug. "Maybe brothers?"

I shrugged in response. "Let's just say he's Germany, OK?"

"OK. Hey…" Bella looked down again. "Can you not tell Gilbert about your Hetalia?"

"Um, why, may I ask?"

"If you tell him, he'll take you away from me. He's already tugging on you, when you tell him you're just like him, he'll swoop down and take you away. Then I'll be alone again…"

I sighed and hugged her close. "I promise I won't tell him…Belladonna."

She punched me in the gut.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiiii. The title means "Belgium Discovered, Belgium Obtained" in Dutch! This chapter was a major pain in the ass. I've discovered I <strong>_**loathe**_** writing as Liz. Not because I hate her or anything, I just don't think like her. It's hard to pull her *inaccurate on my part* personality. Prussia is just mah man. I can write him in every possible shape and form. (Only I hate when he uses "awesome" too much -_- Some writers take it over board.) So, next chapter will be my fun chapter! Little extra for next chapter: Prussia-neko becomes part of the family~ Oh, and I edited this myself because Juliet is not here and I just wanted to get this shit up. And I skimmed, meaning I glanced at it as if flew across the screen. Yay. I ain't readin' 4,031 fucking words after taking like two months to write it. Call me lazy. Whatever.**

**Soooo, what's up people? My county in my state was the only one to get the full week off for Thanksgiving. That means no homework, bitches!**

**OMG. I. GOT. A. PRUSSIA. PILLOW. *dies awesomely* *is resurrected awesomely* I also wanted the Denmark one, but apparently they only let you buy two, so my sister got her China pillow.**

**Oh, I haves a deviantART account~ It's ****thelastprussian****. Watch me and join PurpleSkyJuliet's and my group, APH-Fantasy, where most of my stories shall be stashed. AND ANSWER THE JOURNAL. We're asking if the members want to have a contest to see who can refer the most deviants to the group, and no one has replied. So please reply and maybe we can have something fun happening! You get your own one-shot of your favorite couple written by me or Juliette (or both of us if you want utter awesomeness). You can also suggest better prizes (but nothing beats utter awesome one-shots of your OTP). Read the journal entry to find out more! YAY SHAMELESS ADVERTISING. **

**Until next time, my lovely readers~**

**~PRUSSIApwns~ ( I did the capitalization backwards on purpose, you troll ;P )**


	17. Please Read

Heyo! I felt horrible about leaving this story so abruptly as I did. In all honesty, the Hetalia fandom has some of the most kind, friendly, and supportive followers I have ever had the pleasure of speaking to. I thought you lovely people deserved an end to this work.

_Monster _was adopted by the wonderful** The Animanga Girl**, who I fully trust with taking this story to it has been long awaiting. After months of drafting, the first chapter is up!

s/9280491/1/Monster-he-ate-her-heart

This is the fabulous continuation of Monster with some new idea that even I hadn't thought of added in, so follow it to see what happens after I left off.  
>I hope you enjoy it!<p>

Hugs and bites,

KC Knight (formerly PrussiaPWNS)


End file.
